pasados presentes y futuros leen Harry Potter
by everard71
Summary: Varias personas son arrastradas a un lugar donde deberán de leer una serie de libros para conocer ya sea su futuro o su pasado, y tal vez, evitar las tragedias que han sufrido.
1. Chapter 1

**Pasados y futuros leen Harry Potter**

**Introducción**

Era un día radiante, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, y sentados en un árbol cerca del lago en Hogwarts se encontraban cinco personas, cuatro de ellas se hacían llamar a sí mismos los merodeadores y la quinta era una hermosa pelirroja.

Estaban a mediados de su séptimo curso, hace poco Lily Evans por fin había aceptado ser la novia de James Potter, eso y el hecho de ser amiga de Remus Lupin era el motivo por lo que la prefecta de Gryffindor se encontrara en algo parecido a un día de campo con los alumnos más revoltosos de todo el colegio.

-Pelirroja cuanto falta para cena- pregunto un joven de ojos grises.

-Sirius, si acabamos de comer- le reclamo la joven.

-¿Y eso qué? aún tengo hambre- le rebatió este.

-Entonces metete al lago e intenta pescar algo para comer- le dijo Lupin más que nada para evitar que ese par comenzaran a discutir, pues ya cuando empezaban podía estar en eso hasta tres horas.

-Si… Sirius, yo tengo algo aquí- dijo otro joven rollizo sentado junto a ellos sacando un trozo de tarta de melaza.

-Gracias Petter tu si eres amigo- le dijo tomando la tarta- no como este- señalo a su casi hermano James Potter que solo estaba sentado con la vista fija en su novia.- ¡hey cornamenta! ya deja de ver a Lily como idiota y escucha.

-He, ha- reacciono el joven- ¿dijiste algo canuto?

-No tienes remedio- todos rieron ante eso.

Casi era hora de que regresaran a colegio, así que Lily les sugirió que se levantaran para irse, pero antes de que lo hicieran ocurrió algo inesperado, una extraña luz debajo de ellos comenzó a brillar, repentinamente esa luz los envolvió y sintieron que caían por un precipicio, todo era tan brillante que no podían ver más allá de su nariz, sintieron que cayeron por un largo tiempo sin saber que pasaba. La luz comenzaba a menguar, su caída disminuyo un poco pero no evito que sintieran como un frio suelo los recibía, ellos lo sintieron como si se hubieran caído de la cama,

-¡En nombre de los pantalones más viejos de Merlín ¿qué fue eso?!- grito Sirius incorporándose.

-Fue un hechizo canuto, pero no sé de qué tipo- respondió Lupin

-Pues no fue agradable- agrego James- Lily amor está bien.

-Sí, eso creo- respondió mientras se levantaban.- ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto desorientada la pelirroja, pero después de examinar el lugar levemente pensó que la habitación le parecía familiar.

-No lo sé pelirroja,- respondió su novio- oigan, y Peter.

-Es cierto, colagusano estaba con nosotros, ¿dónde está?- todos negaron ignorando la respuesta.

Los chicos comenzaron ver el lugar, parecía que seguían en Hogwarts, pero era un lugar que nunca habían visto (o al menos la mayoría de ellos), era una sala bastarte grande, no tenía mesas ni nada solo unos puf donde sentase, examinaron todo el lugar tratando de descubrir que pasaba, si podían encontrar alguna pista o a alguien que les explicara. De pronto comenzaron a escuchar una voz, se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con

-¡Quejicus!- grito Sirius- ¡¿qué demonios hiciste?!

-¡Eso lo debería decir yo Black!- le rebatió enojado.

-¡No te agás el tonto, ¿cuál fue el maldito hechizo que usaste y por qué?!

-¡Yo no fui, debieron ser ustedes quienes…!

-¡Silencio!- se escuchó la voz del anciano director que estaba llegando acompañada de una mujer que conocían muy bien.

-Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall- exclamo Lily un poco aliviada- ¿qué ocurre aquí?

-En su momento les contaremos todo, pero debemos esperar a algunas personas más, así que por favor tomen asiento.

Todos obedecieron de inmediato, los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron juntos y Snape se sentó en un lugar más alejado, los profesores por su parte se sentaron en un par de sillas que ninguno había visto, pero que de seguro ya estaban ahí, o eso creían, era frustrante estar en es lugar sin entender nada. En especial para la pelirroja que de entre todos era la más perspicaz y observadora, apenas el día de ayer estaba hablando con McGonagall acerca de su elección de carrera como sanadora, pero la mujer que estaba frente de ellos, no podía negar que era ella, pero se veía un poco mayor y no podía entender porque.

Un nuevo par de luces aparecieron y segundos después aparecieron Alice y Frank Longbottom, también llegaron Arthur y su esposa Molly Wesley, el matrimonio Tonks acompañados de una joven de pelo rosa que parecía tener la edad de Remus y los otros, también el gurda bosques del colegio Rubius Hagrid, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, los gemelos Gideon y Fabián Prewett (hermanos de Molly), y por último el consumado auror Alastor ojo loco Moody.

-Muy bien, creo que ya estamos todos reunidos- hablo el director- al menos por el momento- dijo más bajo- supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas, como porque están aquí- todos asintieron- bueno debo decirles que hace poco recibí una visita inesperada. La profesora McGonagall…

-Eso no es sorpresa, ella debe ir muchas veces a su despacho- hablo Sirius.

-Por qué no mejor cierras la boca Black- le riño Snape

-Tú no eres nadie para…

-Silencio- los interrumpió Lily viéndolos con enojo- los dos cierren la boca y dejen que el director continúe.

-Gracias señorita Evans- dijo el director- bueno, como iba diciendo, la profesora McGonagall fue a mi despacho, tal vez la mayoría no lo ha notado- en ese momento vio a través de sus gafas de media luna a la pelirroja, pues no dudaba que ella si se había percatado de la situación- para los que aún no lo perciben, la profesora McGonagall que esta frente a nosotros tiene un aspecto un poco mayor a la que ustedes deben conocer, no es así señorita Evans.

Esta asintió en conformidad, volteo a ver a su novio y después a sus amigos, era evidente que era única que lo había notado eso, pero ahora que el director se los había dicho eran capases de verlo.

-Bien, la razón de ese aspecto es muy sencilla, la profesora McGonagall que tenemos aquí, no es la que ustedes conocen, ella viene del futuro, del año 2018 para ser exactos-todos se sorprendieron ante eso.

-Pero profesor eso es posible- indago Remus.

-Al parecer si joven Lupin, verán tanto la profesora McGonagall como todos ustedes fueron traídos a esta habitación por un propósito, y eso es cambiar los futuros sucesos que ocurrirán y cambiar así "su" pasado o "nuestro futuro". Para lograrlo los responsables de traernos aquí enviaron esto- dijo señalando una mesa que salió de quien sabe dónde y encima de ella había siete libros- estos libros contaran sucesos que ocurrirán y nos darán pistas para acabar con lord Voldemort para siempre- todos se vieron impresionados.

-Si eso es cierto, debieron ser magos muy poderosos- comentó James.

-creo que si joven Potter, de hecho tuve un platica con, "mi yo futuro" si así se le podría decir- algunos quedaron confundidos por la forma en que lo dijo- mi yo futuro los ayudo a hacer el hechizo, y me aseguraron que dúrate el tiempo que estemos aquí el tiempo en el exterior se detendrá, así podemos leer los libros sin presiones o dificultades.

-Pero porque tenemos que leer-hablo Sirius sacando a relucir su disgusto por el estudio- no sería más fácil que la minie del futuro nos contara todo.

-Señor Black, en primer lugar no le permito que me diga de esa forma- comenzó la mujer- en segunda en los libros hay cosas que ni yo misma se, y esa era forma más segura para estar aquí e interactuar con ustedes.

-Disculpe pero ¿interactuar?- hablo Lily disculpándose por interrumpirla.

-Así es señorita Evans, una vez que comencemos, el hechizo solo puede distorsionar el tiempo y el espacio hasta cierto punto, esa es la razón por la que llegaron en partes, en la otra habitación- señalo la puerta por donde habían entrado- se encuentran varios de sus compañero de los últimos cursos que llegaron antes que ustedes y con una multitud tan grande era necesario tomar ciertas precauciones, fueron con estos siete libros que logramos estabilizar un poco más la fractura del tiempo que creamos, además después de comenzar la lectura algunos jóvenes vendrán, o mejor dicho serán traídos desde el futuro para estar aquí con todos nosotros, ellos también podrían hablarles de sus vidas pero existe la posibilidad de que omitan detalles ya sea por olvido, vergüenza o miedo- les explico

-Bien, hay alguna otra pregunta.

-Si ¿en dónde nos encontramos?- pregunto Remus

-¿Por qué están esos aquí?- pregunto James señalando a los Malfoy y a Severus

-¿quiénes son los que vendrán del futuro?- pregunto Lily interesada

-sí y ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Sirius viendo a la peli rosa.

-Sirius Orión Black, como puedes no reconocerla- le reclamo la madre de la joven, en su tiempo Sirius ya estaba encerrado en Azkabán, pero antes de llegar a la habitación una extraña voz les aseguró que el hombre era inocente y que no debían de juzgar a nadie.

-A ti si te reconozco primita, pero a ella francamente.

-Sirius es obvio que es tu sobrina- dijo James.

-Mi sobrina, la pequeña Nymphadora de cuatro años.

-No me llames Nymphadora- le reclamo la joven cambiando su tono de cabello, por un momento no sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero después de oír eso lo recordó todo de golpe, ese era su tío Sirius y sus muy traviesos y divertidos amigos.

-Yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado canuto- sugirió Remus- recuerda que en nuestra última visita te amenazó con hechizar tu trasero para que quedara pegado al suelo un mes cuando pudiera hacer magia.

-Ha claro, gracias por recordármelo- dijo la joven con una radiante sonrisa entes de acercarse a su tío con varita en mano.

-No, no tranquila ya no diré nada.

- Eso sería casi un milagro- hablo el castaño con una sonrisa- tarde o temprano dirás algo que la vuela a molestar.

-Eso no me ayuda lunático.

-No pretendía hacerlo canuto

-Bueno ya cállense, ya habrá tiempo para hablar- los interrumpió Alastor molesto.

-Muy bien, antes que nada les responderé sus preguntas, en primera esta es la sala de menesteres, es un salón en Hogwarts que puede proporcionar casi cualquier cosa que se necesite, desde una pluma hasta habitaciones amuebladas, la puerta por la que entramos lleva directo al gran comedor que es donde leeremos los libros, y a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, todos ustedes encontraran sus dormitorios en esta habitación. En segunda los señores Malfoy están aquí porque eventualmente se verán involucrados en la historia al igual que señor Snape. En tercera y me apena decirlo, no podré decirles quienes vendrán, pero con respecto a los señores Tonks les puedo informar algo, verán no todos fuimos sacados del mismo tempo. Andrómeda, Ted y Nymphadora (esta gruño por lo bajo) vinieron de un tiempo más alejado que el nuestro, cuando ella tenía 17 años, y nuestros futuros invitados vienen de 1999. Bien hay más preguntas.

-Si una cosa más, ¿hay alguna razón especial para traer a tantos estudiantes y además separar a "nuestro grupo" de ellos?- indago James.

-Yo responderé a eso- dijo McGonagall- verán ustedes, se podrían decir, son los principales que deben de conocer lo que está escrito en estos libros, fácilmente podríamos haberlos traídos solo a ustedes, pero la razón para traer a tantos es intentar crear conciencia, verán muchos de los jóvenes que se graduaran con ustedes son magos fuertes y habilidosos, pero que por desgracia se negaron a hacer algo en contra de… de Voldemort- dijo la profesora con un poco de dificultad- tal vez haciéndoles conocer los sucesos futuros y las desgracias y alegrías que ocurrirán puedan tener más apoyo en la guerra que está en puerta.

-¿Algo más?- indago el anciano

-No profesor, no más preguntas- fue Lily la que hablo tapándole la boca a Sirius que evidentemente quería decir algo.

-Muy bien entonces síganme- todos ellos comenzaron a caminar detrás del director, al cruzar la puerta pudieron ver un lugar y efectivamente se encontraban en el gran comedor, una gran cantidad de alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso estaban sentados en cuatro mesas esperándolos, en la parte de enfrente estaba los profesores y la profesora McGonagall de su tiempo, se acercaron a la parte de enfrene que estaba reservada para ellos mientras a sus espaldas la puerta desaparecía- y bien, ¿a quién le gustaría leer el primer capítulo?- pregunto el director cuando todos habían tomado haciendo.

-Yo lo are profesor- fue Remus el que ofreció.


	2. Capítulo 1- el niño que vivió

**Capítulo 1.- el niño que vivió.**

-Muy bien el libro se llama- una sombría y extraña mirada se plasmó en su rostro- Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue le pregunta general- ¿Potter?, ¿pero quién es ese Harry? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese…- continúo James.

-Probablemente su hijo cornamenta- lo interrumpió Sirius, lo que hizo que el hombre sonriera la pensar en un hijo con Lily y que varias de su club de fans se deprimieran.

-Bueno el primer capítulo se llama "el niño que vivió"

-Qué clase de título es ese- exclamo Sirius

-Si te callas lo sabremos- le reclamo el castaño antes de empezar a leer.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

Dursley, ese no el nombre del novio de petunia, pensó Lily, pero que está haciendo el en un libro como ese que hablaba de su hijo, o bueno al menos creía que era su hijo.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos. Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Las descripciones son muy buenas- comento James- pero esa mujer se me hace familiar.

-Es mi hermana Petunia, James- le aclaro Lily con mucha seguridad

-Tu hermana, entonces ese Harry si es nuestro hijo- dijo con una sonrisa alegre antes de agregar con más seriedad- ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con mi hijo?

-Tal vez si me dejas continuar lo sabremos- ironizo Remus

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-Hey, ¿qué quieren decir con eso?-increpo

-Es obvio querido -le dijo la pelirroja-recuerda mi hermana aborrece todo lo referente a la magia y su esposo es cualquier cosa menos una buena persona- explico pero parecía que el hombre no la escuchaba-James

-Entonces con mayor razón no quiero que nuestro Harry se junte con ellos- la pelirroja sonrió, había aceptado demasiado bien que tendrían un hijo.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, **(hay petunia, ¿por qué ese odio?, se dijo la pelirroja)** porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil**

-Hey- reclamo este- como que inútil.

-No lo sé cornamenta, yo creo que si te conoce bien- comento Sirius ganándose un golpe de parte de su amigo.

**Su marido, un completo inútil (**James bufo cuando el castaño repitió la frase**) eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar. Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera. Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Nosotros tampoco lo dejaríamos juntarse con él, no están a la altura- bromeo Sirius como si fuera de la realeza.

-Altanero como siempre Black- hablo con desprecio Severus, pero sin que nadie lo escuchara.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-¿Una lechuza?, ¿pero que hace una lechuza en un barrio muggle?- pregunto Alice

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que las cosas extrañas apenas comienzan.

**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

-Pero que niño tan malcriado- expreso minerva

-Ningunos de mis hijos ha actuado así ni de chiste- comentó Molly

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad. **

De inmediato los merodeadores dirigieron su vista interrogante a la profesora McGonagall que permanecía inmutable.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos). El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

Los merodeadores se vieron entre ellos de forma muy curiosa, eso algo que solo compartían eso tres y significaba que pensaban en algo, esa forma de verse no se repetiría hasta dentro de muchos años con otro trio de amigos.

-Un gato leyendo un plano- inicio James- piensan lo mismo que yo- dijo sin apartar la vista de a sus amigos.

-No será el mismo gato que encontramos la primera vez que llegamos a la clase de transformaciones- agregó Sirius volteando a ver a la profesora de forma curiosa.

-Se refieren a la vez que me hicieron llegar tarde por estar merodeando- agrego Remus con una sonrisa

-No reclames lunático si ni te molesto- ente toda respuesta el aludido continuo la lectura.

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. **

-¿Magos?-fue la pregunta general.

-Así parece

-Comprendo que no muchos saben vestir a lo muggle-comentó Frank- pero de eso a salir con sus atuendos normales, es una locura.

-Debió de haber pasado algo- razono Lily- algo grande

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

-Esto es cada vez más extraño- comento Frank- si mencionar que es muy peligros, podrían revelar nuestra existencia.

-Lo sabemos amor, pero espero que luego nos expliquen qué ocurre- lo tranquilizo su esposa

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. **

-Tan encantador como siempre- comento Lily que tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo en una ocasión.

-Cómo es que tu hermana se interesó en esa criatura- indago Remus.

-Créeme que no lo sé- le confeso- tal vez es porque esa morsa compartiría mejor el desprecio que siente por la magia.

-No por nada mencionan que eran lo más apuesto a nosotros- agrego Remus antes de retomar la lectura.

-Tal vez podríamos hacerles una visita no Gideon

-Concuerdo contigo señor Fabián.

-Hey ustedes dos cálmense- les hablo Sirius que los había escuchado- si alguien va ir a visitarlos seremos nosotros- alego señalándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¿Qué, que le ocurre a mi… a nuestro hijo?- pregunto James inquieto

-Aún no sabemos si es nuestro-le rebatió simplemente para llevarle la contraria, pues ella también creía que se trataba de su hijo

-Claro que si pelirroja, no existen muchos Potter en el mundo, somos muy especiales- más de alguno rodo lo ojos ante ese comentario.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Entonces Remus leyó como reacciono Vernon cuando regreso a la oficina**

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. El señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**— ¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

-Se… se fue- dijeron algunos sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Se ha ido- comento Sirius con seriedad, pero luego agrego alzando la voz como si estuviera festejando algo- si finamente el nariz de rendija dejo este mundo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del señor tenebroso?- increpo Lucius

-Muy fácil serpiente- le respondió- me pregunto que pasara ahora contigo, en mi opinión deberías pasar unos añitos en Azkabán primito.

-Cierra la boca, tu yo no tenemos nada en común.

-Claro que sí, recuerda que Narcisa es mi prima- le recordó- aunque si no la quieres está bien, no dudo que estaría mejor si se casara con cualquier otro mago.

-Cierra la boca Black

-¿Por qué no me obligas Malfoy?

-Silencio los dos- grito Alastor logrado que se detuvieran- ya déjense de tonterías, y tú- señalo a Malfoy- créeme que no dudare en llevarte a Azkabán si tengo la oportunidad así que no te confíes- término de decir el auror.

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas.**

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

**— ¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

-Si como si eso resultara para ese gato- comento Sirius divertido

-Muy cierto, de hecho si ese gato quisiera podría mandar a tal Dursley directo a la…

-James- le recrimino su novia.

-Pero si es cierto pelirroja- se justico el hombre

-De cualquier forma ¿que usted ahí profesora?- indago Lupin.

-No lo sé, eso aún no ocurre.

-No, no usted, la minie del futuro.

-Señor Black, nuevamente le culmino a guardar respeto, en cuanto a su pregunta solo sigan leyendo, el libro lo explicara todo- dijo a toda respuesta.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa (**si conocemos muy bien esa mirada, pensaron los merodeadores**). El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»). **

-Pero que malcriado es ese niño- comento Molly- acaso no saben cómo criarlo.

-Aparentemente no hermanita- comentaron sus hermanos al unísono.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

-Sé que todos están alegres por la muerte de Voldemort- comenzó Lily haciendo que algunos se estremecieran cuando pronuncio ese nombre- pero lo que están haciendo es muy arriesgado, a ese paso podrían descubrir la existencia de los magos.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted señorita Evans- el apoyo McGonagall del futuro, fue justo lo que había pensado en su momento.

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

-No podrían dejarse de rumores y decir las cosas de frente

-James- le recrimino la pelirroja.

-Pero es que se están tardando mucho.

-Y tardara más si sigues interrumpiendo.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

-Hay Tuney, hasta cuando me tendrás ese rencor- exclamo en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

-Tranquila cielo, algún día entenderá el error que comente- trato de animarla James mientras la abrazaba.

-Y si no lo hace no importa, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros- le dijo Sirius para animarla.

-Con eso solo logras que se deprima canuto- bromeo Remus haciendo que muchos rieran, en especial una metamorfomaga que no apartaba la vista del castaño.

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**— ¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

-"Su grupo"- exclamo Molly molesta- que quiere decir con "su grupo".

-Se refiere a los magos Molly, ni a mi hermana y a su esposo les agrada la magia- explico Lily.

-Ella tiene razón cielo tranquilízate- le dijo Arthur pasando su brazo por el hombro, ella podía ser muy intimidante cuando se molestaba.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**— ¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Claro, como si Dudley fuera un nombre adorable- comentó la metamorfomaga haciendo que muchos rieran.

-Muy buena esa Nymp…

-No me/le digas Nymphadora- dijeron al mismo tiempo la joven y Remus

-Valla, como siempre lunático sale al rescate de mi sobrina- se burló el oji gris- hasta sincronizados están- el castaño le dirigió una mirada severa antes de que continuar con la lectura..

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver. No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Esa última frase no fue del agrado de nadie, en los poco párrafos que llevaban se habían dado cuenta que nunca se llevarían bien con ese tipo de personas, y al menos para James y Lily no les agradaba nada que su hijo tuviera que sufrir por la ignorancia y los prejuicios de sus tíos, porque para ese momentos los dos estaba seguros que Harry era su hijo.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra.**

La tensión se hizo aumento en todos os oyentes, sin lugar a dudas ese persona era un mago, pero que podría hacer un mago en un barrio donde vivían tal clase muggle, agudizaron el odio y prestaron la máxima atención pues creían que la parte importante de la historia había llegado

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

-Es usted verdad profesor- pregunto Lily y todas las vistas se dirigieron a él.

-Así parece señorita Evans- comento sin darle importancia.

-Pero que rayos está asciendo en ese barrio muggle- le pregunto Sirius con cierta inconformidad.

-No sabría responderle señor Black- dijo con simpleza- tenga en cuenta que en este tiempo aun no sucede nada de lo que está escrito.

Sirius bajo la vista apenado mientras los demás se reían por las equivocaciones del animago.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

-Lógico, después de trabajar tantos años juntos es imposible que no la reconozca- comento James.

-Yo siempre me he preguntado porque nunca tuvieron algo- expreso en voz alta- como un hijo o una noche de…

-¡Sirius! ¡Señor Black!- reclamaron Lily, Molly, Andrómeda, y McGonagall (las dos) mandoble una mirada acida al hombre.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. **

-Increíble, en donde consiguió algo así- pregunto Tonks emocionada.

-Digamos que yo fui quien lo hizo- le explico a la joven.

-Podría hacerme uno- le pidió con cara de niña buena- me sería útil al salir del colegio.

-¿Y tú para que necesitas algo como eso?- le pregunto su Tío- no te convertirás en ladrona o sí.

-Claro que no-respondió de inmediato- al contrario, pienso estudiar para ser auror, y algo así podría serme útil en las pruebas o en una misión.

-¡Auror!- se sorprendieron Sirius y Remus- pero Dora, ese es un trabajo muy arriesgado- agrego Remus sin medir lo que decía, pero para Lily, Sirius, James y los Tonks no pasó desapercibido aquel diminutivo que utilizo.

-Si lo sé, mis padres o han dejado de recordármelo- los vio con un poco de recelo- pero ya no soy una niña y es lo quiero hacer- le respondió- además no necesito que ninguno de ustedes me dé su autorización para hacerlo- Alastor vio toda la escena impresionado, esa chica tenía carácter sin lugar a dudas, si en un futuro entraba a la academia la entrenaría con mucho gusto.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-Lo sabíamos- gritaron James y Sirius.

-Nadie les discutió que fuera ella- les recordó Lily haciendo que se enfurruñaran.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

**— ¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar ante ese comentario, mientras las profesoras McGonagall lo veían un poco ofendidas.

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**— ¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

-Y no era para menos- aseguro la mujer, aun después de años le parecía reprobable las acciones de los magos ese día.

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores...**

-Bueno creo que aquí empieza lo interesante- comento Ted Tonks.

-Si querido, y dudo que seas el único que lo quiere saber, así que por favor deja que sigan leyendo- comento su esposa con un poco de enojo.

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un qué?- preguntaron varios de los presentes.

**— ¿Un qué?**

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

-Será difícil que lo consiga- hablo Frank- la profesora es muy poderosa, pero siempre tiene sus reservas cuando se trata de Voldemort.

-Pero es cierto, ese es solo un siempre nombre, es estúpido temerle a eso- aseguro Lily segura de sí ganándose un beso se su azabache.

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

-Jajaja, sería divertido ver al loco de nuestro director sonrojado- comento el animago sin pensar.

-Sirius- le reclamo Lily señalando con la cabeza al anciano con la cabeza.

-Hay, lo siento profesor Dumbledore.

-Oh no hay problema señor- le aseguro- estaba distraído y no logre oír nada de su loco director- Todos rieron ante su comentario, incluso Sirius sonrió a pesar de que estaba un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. **

De hecho todos los presentes estaban esperando que llegara esa parte, por lo que prestaron la mayor atención posible.

**Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

-Siempre destete esa actitud relajada suya profesor- comento james con sinceridad- es genial, pero un poco desesperante

-No debemos de perturbarnos por las cosas que pasan joven Potter,

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter (**la pareja se tensó esperando lo peor**). El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

-¡NO!- es escucho un grito desgarrador, la mayoría de los presentes conocían de laguna forma a la pareja, y por el poco o el mucho cariño que les tenían, la noticia fue más que perturbadora.

-¡No, no, no, eso no puede ser posible!- decía Sirius mientras se paraba y caminaba por el lugar.

-Sirius cálmate- dijo Lupin poniéndose de pie también, aunque sentía la misma frustración que su amigo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?, esto es una porquería, y no importa que se una grosería profesora- afirmo antes que le dijera algo, pero no lo aria, no podía evitar recordar el dolor y la angustia que sintió aquel día- ¡ellos, ellos no pueden estar muertos, no pueden…!- unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, ellos y Remus eran, son y serian su mejor familia, no podía aceptarlo.

-Sirius esto no es una mentira- le aseguro corriendo el riego de ser golpeado- quienes enviaron esto no abrían puesto algo así si fuera mentira, a todas luces esta es una de la cosas que debemos cambiar, entiendes- esas últimas palabras parecen que los tranquilizaron.

Cuando voltearon la esta notaron como sus amigos se encontraban peor que ellos, Lily sollozaba sin control sobre el pecho de James que hacia un intento por consolarla, pero el mismo estaba derramando lagrimas repitiendo "perdón", "era mi deber protegerte y falle", todos (a excepción de Malfoy)- sentían como el corazón se le rompía al ver la escena, pero entonces a la pelirroja le llego un pensamiento.

-¡Harry!- dijo apresurada apartándose de James- y Harry, que paso con… con nuestro bebe.

Para toda respuesta el licántropo se sentó de nuevo, tomo el libro y busco la página para continuar con la lectura.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. **

Una renovada angustia y desesperación los abordo

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

-Está vivo, está vivo James- eso los había relajado notablemente a la pelirroja que se acomodaba en su pecho- nuestro bebe está bien.

-El pequeño cornamenta es genial- comento Sirius para alegrar a sus amigos, aunque más que nada quería alegrase a él también

**— ¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

-¿En verdad no lo sabe profesora?- indago Remus viendo a McGonagall.

-En su momento no señor Lupin- le respondió- a lo largo de los libros se resolverán muchas incógnitas y se revelaran muchos secretos, lo mejor es que sigamos leyendo.

Dumbledore escucho aquello de una forma un poco distinta a los demás, secretos revelados, será acaso que en alguno de esos libros se descubra algo de su turbio pasado, sin duda sentía vergüenza de como había actuado en aquellos años, sabía que los presentes no lo juzgarían con tanta severidad, bueno, al final la verdad siempre ha de surgir.

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

El hombretón reacciona con la mención de su nombre.

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¡No!- la angustia se volvió a apoderar de la mujer- ¡no puede decirlo en serio, ya vio cono son, ellos maltratan a Harry como no tiene idea, no lo puede dejar ahí!

-Cálmese señorita Evans- le pidió el director- lo que estamos leyendo aún no ha pasado, y si mi yo futuro tomo esa decisión por algo será.

-Pero no se puede quedar con alguno de nosotros- atajo Sirius- podemos ser irresponsables- el castaño lo miro- está bien puedo ser irresponsable pero aun así estaría mejor con nosotros- eso aligero un poco el ambiente.

-No puedo responder a sus preguntas joven Black, lo más recomendable es que continuemos.

**— ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —Gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

James y Lily sintieron un renovado aprecio por su profesora, aun en ese preciso momento que ni siquiera conocía al niño, se preocupaba y cuidaba de él.

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

-¡Y un cuerno!- reclamo el animago- y cree que una simple carta sirva de algo.

**— ¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Los merodeadores (los tres) esbozaron una sonrisa engreída por lo que dijo, no conocían a Harry en lo absoluto, pero ya lo sentía parte de su muy extraña y particular familia.

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo, en eso tiene puede que tenga razón- acepto con tristeza Lily.

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**— ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

-Muchas gracias profesor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo digo con sinceridad viejo amigo- reafirmo el anciano

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

-¡Si!- grito alegre el ojí gris- a pesar de las críticas, reclamos y amenazas de Lily conseguí mi querida moto- todos negaron con la cabeza por su actitud- y además la encante para poder volar en ella, eso impresionara a más de una…

-¡Tío! deja tus lujurias a un lado que hay cosas más importantes que hacer- le riño Tonks haciendo que los presentes rieran, en especial el castaño.

**— ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

-Mi pobre bebe- dijo Lily con aflicción sin poder evitarlo- tan dulce que lo describen, tan pequeño y ya tiene que llevar una cicatriz.- dijo con voz melosa.

-Tranquila Lily, ya nos encargaremos de cambiar eso- le dio un beso en la frente

**— ¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

**— ¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres. **

Los merodeadores y los hermanos Prewett sonrieron por el exceso de información

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**— ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

-¿Por qué ponen de ejemplo a un perro?- reclamo Sirius como cada vez que mencionan algo relacionado con un perro.

-Gracias por querer así a nuestro hijo Hagrid-le dijo James.

-No hay de que, de seguro es un niño extraordinario- les aseguro- con unos padres como ustedes no podría ser otra cosa.

**— ¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

Todos asintieron, a nadie le gustaba la idea de que el niño vivera con ese tipos de personas.

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. **

-¡Piensa dejarlo ahí a la intemperie!- dijo con desesperación la pelirroja viendo a su director.

-Seria descortés llamar a la puerta a esa horas- fue su única excusa con la joven.

-Podría correr mil peligros ahí afuera, podría atacarlo un animal callejero pero "seria descortés llamar a la puerta"- ironizo con enojo la pelirroja, hasta cierto punto era extraño que le hablara así a un profesor.

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. **

Ese aparato en verdad sería muy útil, pensó la metamorfomaga anotando mentalmente pedirle nuevamente un apagador como ese.

**Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

-Mi bebe- susurro Lily pero su novio la escucho y la abrazo por los hombros

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, **

Varias mujeres lanzaron exclamaciones de ternura con la descripción del pequeño bebe, y sin duda a más de alguna le hubiera gustado poder hacer algo por ese pequeño.

-Oh mi dulce bebe- hablo Lily sin poder contenerse- como quisiera tenerte en mis brazos en este momento.

-Pues, algo podríamos hacer Lily.- le propuso su novio en tono seductor

-Compórtate Potter.- le dijo mitad en broma mitad en serio.

**Sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley (**muchos bufaron ante eso**). No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-Ya entendí el significado del título- comentó Sirius- no me parece justo que eso este pasando.

-Ya te lo dije canuto, es una de las cosas que debemos cambiar.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón lunático

-Solo crees- dijo Tonks con falso tono de indignación- él siempre tiene razón, por eso es el cerebro del grupo.

Muchos sonrieron ante eso y por la expresión que había puesto el aludido, pero más de uno no pudo evitar notar como la joven salía a la defensa del lobo, parecía que hay había algo más que se estaba gestando entre ellos.

-Muy bien, les perece que continuemos con el siguiente- propuso el director y todos asintieron.


	3. Capítulo 2- El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Capítulo 2.- El vidrio que se desvaneció**

-Muy bien, si me lo permiten yo leeré- se ofreció Alice a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo- está bien el titilo del capítulo es, "el vidrio que se desvaneció"

-Otro título igual de incomprensible que el anterior- comento Sirius ganándose un golpe por parte de Lily.

-Mejor ya no digas nada canuto- le recomendó su amigo

-Es evidente que se trata de magia accidental, después de todo es un mago, aunque no le guste a esa morsa y la jirafa que tiene por esposa- hablo sin pensar para después ver a su amiga- Lily, lo sient, yo…

-Descuida Alice, es comprensible- le regalo una dulce sonrisa- pero si no comienzas a leer entonces si me enojare- le dijo fingiendo molestia.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores, **

-¿Por qué alguien le pondría sombrero a una pelota?- comento Sirius sin poderlo evitar.

-Y más aún, ¿por qué fotografiarla?- lo apoyo James como siempre.

Entonces la mujer que tenía el libro comenzó a reír pues había leído el resto de la oración, cuando se tranquilizó continuo con la lectura.

**Pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

Entonces todos entendieron de qué hablaban del hijo de Petunia, sin poder evitarlo más de uno se puso a reír al imaginarse a ese malcriado mocoso rodando por el suelo mientras lo fotografiaran, cuando todos se tranquilizaron lo suficiente Alice continuo.

** Y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

-¿Cómo es eso posible? pregunto el azabache- mi hijo también vive ahí o no- tanto él como la pelirroja fijaron la vista preocupados en la profesora McGonagall del futuro.

-Solo tienen que seguir con la lectura- dijo como respuesta.

-Esto es una mierda- murmuro por lo bajo el azabache.

Lily por su parte estaba dividida en cuanto a lo que deseaba, por una parte le quería que su pequeño estuviera con la única familia que parecía tener, pero por otro lado conociendo a su hermana y su esposo, tal vez su hijo hubiera estado mejor viviendo en otra parte.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**— ¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-¿Que se cree esa flacucha que está haciendo?- grito exasperado Sirius.

-¡Esa no es forma de levantar a un niño!- continuo Alice siendo apoyada por Lily y la señora Weasley.

-¡Es una maldita!- expreso Remus sin poder contenerse, él que sabía muy bien el maltrato de las personas que no comprenden o no quieren comprender a aquellos que son diferentes a ellos.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

**— ¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba (**Sirius Sonrió con arrogancia al escuchar eso**). Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

**Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

**— ¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—Casi —respondió Harry**

**—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

-Lo hace cocinar, que esa maldita no entiende lo peligrosos que eso para un niño- hablo Molly completamente molesta.

-Más bien no le importa lo que le pueda pasar- agregó Dromeda que tenía los puños apretados, no entendía como podía existir personas asi.

**Harry gimió.**

**— ¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

**—Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Una nueva oleada de gritos y maldiciones surgieron a lo largo de todo el gran comedor cuando terminaron de leer el párrafo, era imposible imaginarse a una persona que puedan ser capaz de hacerle tremendas atrocidades a un niño inocente, durante todo la lectura Lily se había quedo quieta tratando de controlarse, pero había sido demasiado.

-¡Esa maldita hermana mía, juro por lo más sagrado Petunia que te are pagar por todo eso!- su grito fue capaz de opacar a todos los demás- y usted- se dirigió hacia Dumbledore- ¡¿cómo se le ocurrió dejar mi Harry en ese lugar?!- le envió una mirada envenenada al director que inclino un poco la cabeza..

-En verdad lamento lo ocurrido- dijo apenado el director.

-No es para manos- comento la McGonagall del pasado sin poder evitarlo- ¿y no hicieron nada? ¿No trataron de ayudarlo de alguna forma?- le pregunto a su contraparte del futro que inclino la cabeza- ustedes lo sabían ¿no?

-No tengo idea si el profesor Dumbledore lo sabía o no- hablo con la verdad- pero por mi parte he de decir que nunca supe nada de eso, fue hasta hace poco que el joven Potter me conto de su vida antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, y he de aceptar que mi indignación no fue menos que el que Lily acaba de mostrar- acepto con sinceridad.

-¿En serio?, ¿se sintió tan mal profesora?- indago James con voz suave. La mujer lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza- ¿pero por qué usted…?

-En primera, porque es inhumano que traten a un niño de esa forma, y en segundo lugar- la voz firme y seria que usualmente utilizaba desapareció en ese momento- he de aceptar, que a pesar de los muchos problemas en que Harry se metía, le llegue a tomar un gran aprecio.

Esa confesión dejo a todo el mundo (incluyendo a su yo pasado) sorprendido, para los que la conocían bien era aún más sorprendente que la seria y justa profesora McGonagall, quien siempre le hablaba a los estudiantes por su apellido, se refiriera a Harry por su primer nombre, ese gesto solo lo tenía de vez en cuando con Lily. Eso solo quería decir que ese chico debía ser alguien muy especial.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

-Ese matito remedo de cerdo, ya después ajustemos cuentas.

-Sirius, no pensaras golpear a un niño o si- indago aterrada una chica de su club de fans.

-Claro que no, pero de una buena broma no se salva- agrego con una sonrisa malvada.

-Muy buena idea canuto- lo apoyo James sacando un pergamino para anotar la broma- ¿quién se une?- pregunto al gran comedor

De inermito Remus, los hermanos Prewett y para sorpresa de todos Lily se pusieron a garabatear el pergamino lo más rápido que podían, cuando terminaron le dieron una señala Alice para que continuará con la lectura.

** Pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. **

-Ni siquiera para eso son capaces- hablo Lily sin poder evitarlo.

Cerca de ahí Severus observaba la situación y no sabía cómo sentirse, al principio sitio furia por saber que Potter tendría un hijo con Lily, después sitio pena al enterarse de su muerte pero ahora, ese chicho era el fruto de la unión de su peor enemigo y la mujer que amaba, y ahora que leían eso no podría evitar recordar el sufrimiento que el mismo paso, después de todo no eran tan diferentes.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. (**Lili y James sonrieron ante eso**) Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz. La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

-Si claro, como si un par de magos pudieran morir con un simple accidente esa clase- comento Ted haciendo que todos asintieran.

-De seguro no le contaron nada de nosotros- la pelirroja se acomodó en el pecho de su novio sintiéndose terrible.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

**— ¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-Es inútil- dijo James tratando de aligerar el ambiente- el cabello indomable, la figura escuálida y la ceguera son rasgos de todo Potter.

-Por surte tiene mis ojos- comento Lily sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Sí, tus hermoso ojos esmeraldas- agrego viéndola con ternura.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Las risas no se dejaron esperar después de leer los pensamientos del joven azabache.

-Eso de seguro lo heredo de ti- comento divertida Lily mirando a su pareja.

-Me alegra que se pueda divertir aunque se un poco- comento con dulzura guandoca un beso de su novia.

-Esas personas son horribles- comento Nymphadora después de un rato- no solo por su actitud también por su apariencia- muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Y según tú quien tiene mejor figura sobrina?- trato de picarla Sirius, pero ella no se intimido.

-Mmm no lo sé- hizo como si lo estuviera meditando un segundo- yo creo que Remus sería una buena opción- ni Sirius, ni sus padres, ni todos los que estaban cerca de ella pudieron creer lo que escucharon. En cuanto al licántropo, él había adquirido un curioso color escarlata en su rostro.

-Bueno, ciertamente no tienes mal gusto sobrina- trato de aligerar el ambiente el animago- pero si de buena apariencia hablamos aquí estoy yo- sonrió con arrogancia y varias chicas gritaron su apoyo.

-Mmm no, yo creo que Remus está mejor- le aseguro dándole en donde más le dolía, en su orgullo, como había ocurrido hace un momento otro grupo de chicas (pero esta vez del club de fans de Remus), expresando su apoyo de la única forma que sabían, gritándolo.

-Señoritas por favor cálmense- hablo el director con voz amplificada para evitar una pelea entre ellas, tal vez parezca un poco exagerado, pero ya habían ocurrido antes peleas entre las miembros de los clubs de fans de esos jóvenes.- podría continuar señora Longbottom-le pido a la mujer.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

**—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-Y todavía se queja, mira que ni siquiera cornamenta era tan mimado- exclamo el oji gris.

-Si es cierto. ¡Oye!- le reclamo cuando entendió el insulto- yo no era un mimado.

-Claro que sí, o te olvidas de las fiestas que mamá Dorea te hacia- le recordó el licántropo- eras el príncipe de la casa.

-Gracias lunático-dijo apretando los dientes

-De nada cornamenta- le contesto como si nada.

La profesora del futuro miraba esa escena con media sonrisa en su rostro, era muy grande la diferencia que había en eso tres jóvenes que tenía frente a ella, a los que conoció en el futuro, tanto a Sirius y en especial a Remus le hacía mucha falta tener a sus amigos con ellos.

**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

**—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa. Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

**—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

**—Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y...**

-Ni siquiera eso sabe hacer- se exaspero Molly.

-Seria increíble que lo lograra- comentó Dora como si estuviera emocionada- piensen, cuantas veces han visto un cerdo que sepa contar.

Todos, en especial los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett soltaron tremendas carcajadas ante ese cometario, normalmente Andrómeda se encargaría de reprender a su hija por su forma de hablar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose también de la comparación.

**—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

**—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

**—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

Los merodeadores, Lily, los gemelos, los Tonks y los Weasley bufaron de molestaría ante eso, malcriar así a un niño solo para hacerle la vida miserable a otro era algo que nunca lograrían comprender.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

**—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

-Mi pobre bebe, como mi hermana puede ser tan…

-Lo sabemos cariño- trataba de consolarla el azabache, no era bueno que siguiera enojada.

-Figg, ¿acaso no conocimos recientemente a alguien con ese nombre?- pregunto Remus

-Así es joven Lupin, es una squib amiga mía- le respondió Dumbledore, al parecer no había dejado de vigilar al joven Potter esos años.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

-Impertinente y arrogante como su padre- comentó Severus de forma acida.

-Nadie te pregunto quejicus- le revalido James.

-Solo digo lo que es Potter.

-Ya basta Sev- le grito la pelirroja- entiendo que no se lleven bien pero no te permitiré que trates así a mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa de sus rencores

La mirada severa de la mujer era suficiente para provocar miedo hasta al más valiente, y más ahora que estaba defendiendo a su hijo. Snape se quedó viéndola a los ojos y no dijo nada más, no podía discutirle nada pues era cierto.

**— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

Severus bufo reafirmando su postura cuando leyeron esa parte, estaba tratando de ver en ese niño al James Potter que tenía enfrente de él, en lugar de ver al niño que alguna vez fue él, lo último que quería era tomarle simpatía a aquel hijo de su enemigo.

**—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

**—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

-Más animales son ellos- comentó Andrómeda ganándose asentimientos de Molly, Lily y Tonks.

**— ¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama...? Yvonne?**

**—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

**—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

**— ¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

**—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

**—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

Muchos resoplaron molestos ante esa idea.

**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

La profesora soltó una tenue risa que nadie pudo escuchar, hace poco tiempo Harry y sus amigos le contaron acerca de sus aventuras, y era curioso que mencionaran un carro destruido, sin poder evitarlo recordó los perturbadores acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su segundo año que pronto leerían en el segundo libro.

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

-No puedo creer que una mujer caiga tan bajo en la crianza de un hijo- escupió Molly molesta.

-Sin duda muchas de las cosas que hacía era para que Harry se sintiera inferior, pero en su odio hacia lo que no comprende no pudo ver el daño que le está haciendo a su hijo- agrego con sapiencia Remus impresionando a muchos, el profesor Dumbledore lo veía con orgullo y no podía estar más desacuerdo.

-Cielos, ahora si se te quemo el cerebro lunático- se burló Sirius haciendo que muchos rieran.

-Supongo que debo creerte, después de todo eso te pasa muy seguido- le rebatió a su amigo incrementando las risas.

**—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

**— ¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

-Canuto el pergamino- pidió Remus y comenzó a escribir con rapidez con una mirada extraña, sus amigos sabían que eso significaba una broma de esas que marcan época.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

-Y a mí hijo lo dejaban solo como a un perro- exclamo Lily.

-Hey, dejen a los perros tranquilos- reclamo Sirius

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

**—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

-Nada más quiero ver que lo intentes morsa- lo desafío James sin notar que se trataba de un libro.

**—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Si lo causaba, pero no de forma consiente, es magia accidental- comento Alice por lo bajo.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

-No pueden ganar en contra del cabello Potter- alabo James con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera con magia lo pueden controlar- agrego Lily mientras le alborotaba el cabello, muchas chicas la miraron mal por estar tan cerca de su querido ídolo.

-Y miren que lo hemos intentado- apoyo Sirius

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

-El pergamino- dijeron al unísono el azabache y la pelirroja garabateando unos veinte centímetros cada uno..

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley. Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

-Ella sabía lo que era, y que a su edad era imposible controlarlo-aseguro con molestia la pelirroja.

-Tranquilice sonorita Evans- le pidió la profesora McGonagall del futuro-han pasado muchas cosas, y lo mejor será que se relaje- A nadie le gusto el comentario de la profesora.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. **

Una exclamación de asombro se generalizo por el gran comedor.

-Pero ¿qué fue eso?, ¿se apareció o algo así?- pregunto un chico de Gryffindor.

-Eso, o tal vez fue capaz de volar sin escoba- comento el director igual de impresionado- pero de cualquier forma, ya fuera que hiciera un opción u otra, ambas son muy difíciles de realizar y requieren de mucha magia.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que será un mago muy poderosos- comento Slughorn

-Será interesante tenerlo como estudiante.- agregó Flitwick con algo de emoción.

-Sí señor, un gran mago sin duda, con esos padres que tiene no se podría esperar menos- alabo Hagrid.

James y Lily escucharon todo lo que decían y no pudieron evitar que sus pechos se hincharan de orgullo, incluso antes de que asistiera la colegio su hijo estaba demostrando un gran poder.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Si claro, estará flaco pero no es para tanto- se burlo Black

-¡Sirius!, mi hijo solamente está tratando de encontrar una explicación coherente- le regaño Lily

-Pero es que eso es magia

-¿Y tú crees que la odiosa de mi hermana se lo diría?- ante eso el animago se sintió apenado y le envió una mirada de disculpa a su amiga.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

-Acaso ese infeliz no sabe hacer otra cosa que quejarse- comento Dora

**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

**—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Cuando terminaron de leer las palabras de Harry Sirius puso una sonrisa de suficiencia y Lily hizo aparecer un pergamino frente a ella, después comenzó a anotar algunas cosas, Alice, Frank, los profesores y los merodeadores vieron eso de forma muy extraña.

-Lily cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con precaución, pues sabia por experiencia que no era bueno molestarla.

-Estoy haciendo unas anotaciones- comento con simpleza- hay algunas cosas que le tendré que decir a Harry cuando lo vea- para todos fue obvio que Lily regañaría a su hijo en cuanto pudiera.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

**—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes. Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

**—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

Un gran número de risas se escuchó en el lugar

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

-Eso tiene solución- comento Dora para que solo Remus y su tío la escucharan.

-Muy cierto sobrinita- apoyo su tío alcanzando el pergamino de la bromas para agregar algunas cosas.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-¿Y ahora que le pasara?- se lamentó su madre.

-Si tiene la misma buena suerte que cornamenta, de seguro algo grande- comento Sirius haciendo que todos los que lo conocían al hombre asintieran.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

**—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

-Los animales están ahí para que los admiren, no para que los diviertan- comentó Alice molesta por esa actitud.

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

**Guiñó un ojo.**

-¿Que la serpiente hizo que?- pregunto Frank confundido

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.**

-¡Eso no es posible!- grito Sirius con desesperación- ¡de entre todas la cosas que puede hacer, mini-cornamenta se quiere ligar a una serpiente!- termino con dramatismo haciendo que algunos rieran y otros voltearan los ojos- ¡de tantas chicas de las que podría elegir!

-¡Sirius! Eso es en lo que único que piensas-recrimino Lily

-¿Qué? acaso hay otra cosa más importante para pensar- negando con la cabeza le pidieron a Alice para que continuara.

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

**—Me pasa esto constantemente.**

**—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

-Hay pequeño, no puede entender lo que dices- comentó James con cierta ternura.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

-Oh por merlín, ¡si le entiende!-volvió a hablar el hombre sin poderlo creer.

**—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

**—¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

**—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

Dumbledore y los demás profesores escuchaban la narración sin poderlo entender, esa era una habilidad muy extraña, y más aun tomando en cuenta que esa familia no tenía relación con la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

**—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

-¡Ese maldito mocoso!- increpo Alastor.

**—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. **

-Bueno, ya ves porque el capítulo lleva ese nombre- le dijo a Alice al oji gris

-Sí, y valió la pena dedicarle un capitulo jajá- el hombre se reía por lo ocurrido, sin duda era hijo de un merodeador.

-Sin duda increíble-se escuchó desde la mesa de profesores impresionados - el desaparecer objetos se enseña hasta el cuarto cuso- continuo la McGonagall del pasado.

-Mi pequeño será un gran mago- termino Lily con admiración

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-Eso es imposible- grito James- es que no, el no pude hablar… o si puede hacerlo- miro a la profesora McGonagall del futuro.

-Todas las respuestas están en los libros-desvió la pregunta.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

**—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-Y se podría saber quién le pregunto- exclamo Ted molesto- eso le traería más problemas al pobre chico.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

**—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, (**unas lágrimas se deslizaron por la mejilla de la pelirroja**) hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente. **

-La maldición acecina- increpo Alastor y muchos se estremecieron.

-Lo… lo recuerda- se lamentó su madre

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.**

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. **

-Y se podría saber ¿dónde demonios estaban ustedes?- le reclamo James a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros.

Esperaban que hubiera una buena razón, o si no la pareja se encargaría de torturarlos severamente, pero más importante que eso, ellos también querían saber qué diablos estaban haciendo en lugar de estar conSel hijo de su mejor amigo.

**Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-Sin duda eran magos- comentó Dumbledore.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-Aquí termina el capítulo- informo Alice dándole el libro a su marido que se lo había pidió.

-Muy bien, aún tenemos tiempo de leer un par de capítulos más- hablo el director- pero antes de continuar- hizo una seña y luego la comida comenzó a parecer en las mesas- es hora de cenar.

Sirius felizmente acepto la oferta y se dispusieron a comer mientras platicaban y comentaban lo que habían leído, hasta cierto punto era interesante todo eso, pero según lo que les había dicho Dumbledore, eso tenía ver con cierto mago tenebroso que los estaba acosando, así que no podían evitar preguntarse, que papel tenía el hijo de James y Lily además de lo que ya se habían enterado.


	4. Capítulo 3- Las cartas de nadie

**Capítulo 3.- Las cartas de nadie**

Todo el mundo se sintió más a gusto cuando terminaron de comer, después de todo, en su línea de tiempo debía ser casi la hora de la cena. Frank se acomodó en la silla junto con su esposa y abrió el libro en la página donde iniciaba el capítulo 3.

-Muy bien, el tirulo es, "las cartas de nadie"- leyó fuerte y claro.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

Los más cercanos a la pareja bufaron de molestia junto con ellos, no entendían como eran capaces de castigarlo por algo que no podía controlar.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

-Ese maldito cerdo mal educado- increpo Andrómeda molesta.

-Ese mocoso necesita un ajuste de actitud- comento Gideon

-Como siempre yo te apoyo hermano- agrego Fabián pidiendo el pergamino de las bromas.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe. Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry**

-Ese maldito hijo de perra- comento Sirius a lo que Remus lo vio extrañado por usar esa frase- ¿qué?, si lo digo yo, no está mal- Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza por sus estupideces.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. **

-¿Pero cómo se puede alegrar de eso?, su lugar es aquí en Hogwarts con los leones- increpo con sorpresa un azabache.

-James, recuerda que no sabe de nuestro mundo- le recordó la pelirroja haciendo que su novio se sonrojara.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

**—Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Los merodeadores reían orgulloso del ingenio de su hijo, sobrino y… en ese momento a un amigo le llego una duda..

-Oigan, cornamenta pelirroja- ambos voltearon a verlo- ¿si cumplirán con su promesa?- ellos no entendían de lo que hablaba- sí recuerden, cuando se hicieron novios me dijeron si los dejaba de molestar seria el padrino de su primer hijo.

-¡Ha eso!- recordó Lily con una sonrisa- bueno, el puesto le quedaría mejor a Remus- le envió una sonrisa traviesa- pero está bien, si puedes ser su padrino.

Tanto él como el azabache festejaron la decisión de la joven, después de eso continuaron con la lectura, leyendo la parte en que iban a Londres por el uniforme de Dudley y de la "visita" de Harry a la señora Figg ese día.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

-Por dios que ocurrencias de esos muggle- comento Minerva, varios estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

-No dudo que fuera difícil- comento para sorpresa de todos Severus, y muy a su pesar los merodeadores estaba de acuerdo con él.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

**—Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

**—Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

**—No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

-A la albóndiga con patas le compran el uniforme en Londres y a él de dejan esa porquería.

-Nymphadora que es ese lenguaje-le reprendió su madre.

-Pero es cierto- reclamo con un puchero haciendo que un castaño la viera con ternura.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

-Valla, hasta que va a hacer un poco de ejercicio-ironizo Sirius

**—Que vaya Harry**

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

-No si era muy hermoso para que fuera verdad

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

-¿Que se cree ese infeliz que está haciendo?

-¡Ya cierra la boca Sirius!- le grito Molly cansada de sus interrupciones.

**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. **

-Nadie- se sorprendió Lily que se volteo a ver a sus amigos- y se puede saber en dónde diablos están ustedes.

-No lo sabemos Lily, recuerda que nada de eso ha ocurrido aun- se defendió Remus.

-Pues ojala sea por algo importante- termino la mujer.

Pero en la mente Alice Longbottom aparecía la misma pregunta que esos dos jóvenes se hacían, en donde diablos estaban y porque habían dejado desamparado al hijo de James y Lily Potter.

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

**_Privet Drive, 4_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey_**

-¡Sí! esa su carta del colegio- festejo James.

-Era obvio, ya va a cumplir los once años, era el momento que le llegara su carta.

-Mi amigo lunático tan analítico como siempre- se burló el azabache.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Todos, sin excepción, sonrieron al recordar la primera vez que recibieron su carta para Hogwarts, tanto la emoción para los hijos de los magos, como la inmensa sorpresa de los nacidos de padres muggles.

**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

Los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett giraron los ojos en señal de exasperación, ese individuo no tenía ni la más mínima pisca de imaginación o sentido del humor.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**—Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

-¿Qué se cree que esa haciendo?- fue el grito colectivo.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

**—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

**—¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

**—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

-Sí, tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo.

-¡Sirius contrólate!- le grito Lily- pareces un desquiciado.

-Perdóname pelirroja, pero aquí el único lunático es este- señalo a Lupin.

-Ya contrólate o dejaras de ser el padrino de Harry.

-No, ya me callo- dijo de inmediato. Si algo sabía hacer esa joven, era como forzar a esos locos a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

-En verdad le tienen miedo a esa carta- comento con ironía Fabián.

-Parece que sí, y mira que hay cosas peores- comento su Gideon.

-Sabes hermano eso me da una idea- volteo la vista a los merodeadores que los escuchaban- que les parece si les enviamos un vociferador- les propuso.

-¡Genial!- respondieron al unísono y de inmediato lo anotaron en el pergamino de la broma.

-Y luego otro que tenga algo viscoso dentro- propuso Sirius.

-Sí y luego otro con…-continuo el azabache pero fue interrumpido

-Ya cierren a boca- los reprendió Lily- después planean la broma ahora hay que seguir leyendo.

-Pero cielo es para darle su merecido a tu hermana y a su esposo.

-Cornamenta aun no comprendes a tu novia- comento Remus- ella no nos prohibió que les hiciéramos las broma, solo quiere que dejemos la planeación para más tarde.

-Ha eso cambia todo- le paso el brazo por los hombros a la chica que estaba sonriendo y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

-No sería mala idea que lo repitiera- analizo Ted.

**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

**—Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

**—Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

-Eso me recuerda a ti amor- comento Lily besándolo en la mejilla.

-Solo a mí, acaso ya olvidaste los gritos que me propinabas cuando te negabas a salir conmigo- se defendió al azabache.

-El carácter pelirrojo dentro de un Potter, que combinación tan mas explosiva

-¡Sirius!- reclamaron al mismo tiempo

**—¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

**—¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

**—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

-Claro. Como si tuviéramos tanto tiempo para desperdiciar- comento McGonagall y todos asintieron

**—Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

-¡Ni siquiera se atrevan!- gritaron los merodeadores molestos.

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**—No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

**—Pero...**

**—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

-Dudo que se tan fácil librase de todo- comentó Hagrid- no le dejaran de enviar cartas hasta recibir una respuesta.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

**—¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

**—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé.**

-¡¿Qué hizo que?!- gritaron nuevamente los merodeadores- ¡no pueden dejar a mi hijo/sobrino/ahijado sin su carta!- alegaron al unísono.

-No creo que deban preocuparse, dudo que sea la única carta que le enviemos- los relajo Albus.

**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

**—¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

**—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**

-¡Tenían otro dormitorio y a él lo dejaban en la alacena!- fue el grito tanto de Lily, Andrómeda, Molly y McGonagall- ¡ ¿por qué diablos pensó que sería bueno que se quedara ahí?! hubiera estado mejor que creciera en un maldito orfanato- continuo Lily desesperada viendo a su director.

Dumbledore escucho sus palabras y no puedo evitar recordar a Riddle, él quería responderle algo al respecto, pero no era el momento para hablar.

**—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

**—¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas, en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. **

-Y miren para que usaban el lugar- se exaspero Lily

Entonces Frank describió lo que había dentro de la habitación y después continuo con la siguiente oración

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

**—No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación. **

-Hasta que le dicen que "no" a esa bola de grasa- exclamo la metamorfomaga

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

**—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello. **

-¡Vamos ahijado tu puedes!- hablo Sirius

-¡Dale fuerte pequeño Potter!- lo apoyaron los hermanos de Molly

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

**—Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí.**

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-Si son como los de cornamenta, de seguro terminara en un desastre- comentó Remus con simpleza.

-Hey, que yo he tenido muy buenas ideas- se defendió

-Sí, pero acepta que no se te dan hacer planes- le dijo su casi hermano.

-Para eso me tenían a mí en el grupo, mis planes casi nuca fallaban- le recordó Remus con suficiencia.

El hombre simplemente se cruzó de brazos molesto mientras los demás reían por su actitud infantil.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

**—¡AAAUUUGGG!**

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

-¡Hay que horror!- exclamo una joven que cambio su cabello a un color gris.

-Tranquila Dora no pasa nada- la relajo Remus hablándole otra vez con ese diminutivo, era la segunda vez que lo usaba pero la primera en que la joven lo notaba.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. **

-Sí, eso sin lugar a duda lo saco de ti mi cielo- muchos rieron ante el comentario de Evans.

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

**—Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

-Pero que desgraciado-se impresionaron

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

**—No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

**—Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

-Gracias a Merlín que no somos como ustedes- todos asintieron ante esas palabras.

Frank narro como los días siguientes más y más cartas fueron llegando a la casa sin que pudieran impedirlo, pero aun así Vernon parecía no entender que nada de lo que hiciera para evitar que llegaran funcionaria.

**—¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

-En el correo muggle sí, pero dudo que el correo mágico funcione igual- comento Fabián.

-Ya quiero ver como llegaran ahora, porque las 24 cartas en los huevos fue fascinante.- lo apoyo su gemelo Gideon.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-¡Cartas voladoras exprés!- expresaron los gemelos- ¡genial!

-Es tu oportunidad mini-cornamenta, toma una y date a la fuga- dijo con emoción Sirius.

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

-Y este sigue sin entender- comento desesperado Frank-

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a dónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

**—Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

-Las cartas seguirán llegando- hablo Lupin- es imposible perder el rastro de un menor de edad de esa forma.

-En especial de alguien que ha demostrado tener semejante poder- lo apoyo Alastor- me pregunto cuál será su elección de carrera- se dijo con verdadero interés.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

**_Señor H. Potter_**

**_Habitación 17_**

**_Hotel Railview_**

**_Cokeworth_**

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

-Ese infeliz, cuanto más seguirán con esto.

-No mucho supongo, tarde o temprano alguno de nosotros le ira a entregar su carta en persona- aseguro Dumbledore.

Eso parecía tener sentido, en especial de parte de los hijos de muggles que recibieron la visita de un mago cuando cumplieron los once años, Lily aún recuerda que esa fue la primera vez que vio el rostro serio de la que sería su profesora preferida, Minerva McGonagall.

**— ¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

-Por lo menos de eso si se dio cuenta.

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. **

Hay mi pobre niñito- se lamentó Lily.

-Descuida amor, te prometo que cuando cambiemos todo tendrá la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños- le aseguro- todos sus cumpleaños se los festejaros en la vieja mansión Potter, con pasteles de todo tipo, adornos

-Sí, además le daremos muchos regalos y juguetes para él y sus muchos amigos- lo apoyo Sirius- será mejores que los cumpleaños que hace mamá Dorea.

-Y yo te ayudare a estos dos no se excedan demasiado y echen a perder a tu hijo.

-Hey- protestaron ambos pero la pelirroja sonrió con alegría, a pesar de sus defectos, ellos eran tres de las más maravillosas personas que pudo haber conocido.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

**—¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

-Hay que lastima- se burlaron Tonks los gemelos y los merodeadores al mismo tiempo

**—¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

**—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

-Qué lugar tan más deplorable- comentó Molly- como es capaz de tener a un par de niños en esas condiciones.

-Tranquila cielo, eso solo será temporal- trato de calmarla Arthur.

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. **

-Eso no es comida- exclamo Sirius- ni siquiera podrían alimentar a un ratón con eso.

-Lo dice el que come el doble que una persona normal- ataco Remus.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Si lo es- agregaron James, Lily y Andrómeda

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

-Eso no detendrá a un mago- comento Flitwick seguro de sí.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

-Nuevamente, nuevamente tratándolo como si no valiera, maldita la hora en que callo con mi endemoniada hermana- la indignación y las lágrimas de dolor, rabia e impotencia de la mujer eran más que evidentes.

-Ya relájate querida- la trato de animar Molly- con estos libros podrán cambiar todo, y si no bueno…- sentía pena por lo que estaba diciendo y mucho más por lo que iba a decir, esperaba que no lo tomaran a mal- si algo les llegase a ocurrir algo, nosotros veremos la forma que quedarnos con el- se ofreció la matriarca de los Weasley, no conocía al joven pero no le parecía nada justo que tuviera que pasar por todo eso- no sería mucho lo que le podríamos dar pero…

-Le darían amor, que es lo que más le falta en ese momento- comentó Lily con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería que nada le ocurriese a ella o a su novio, pero si no lo podían evitar, se sentía mejor al saber que alguien como ella cuidaría a su pequeño, no tenía dudas que ellos lo podrían criar como era debido.

-Además si de dinero se trata yo tengo de mas- comento James igual de agradecido que la pelirroja- de ahí podrían tomar para Harry y para ustedes.

-No, no se tratara de eso, nosotros no seriamos capaces de…- ahora fue Arthur quien hablaba.

-No estoy insinuando eso- le aseguró el azabache muy seguro de si- ese dinero es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer, créanme, no hay suficiente oro en Gringotts que se compare a lo que ustedes le darían a mi hijo- les dijo con el corazón en las manos.

-Las cosas más valiosas en este mundo, no se miden con oro y plata- comento Dumbledore a lo que muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los Weasley se sentían honrados de que esas personas que apenas conocían les tuvieran la confianza y los tuvieran en tan buena estima como para encargarles lo más valioso que tenían.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

-Probablemente detrás de un escritorio en un castillo- comentó Fabián

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

-No sería mala idea, pero dudo que la morsa lo deja acercarse siquiera- esta vez fue Gideon.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo**

-Ojala lo hiciera- comentaron los gemelos y los merodeadores al mismo tiempo.

-Ya dejen leer- les gritaron Lily, Molly, Andrómeda y las profesoras McGonagall.

**... tres... dos... uno... **

**BUM.**

-Frank podrías tener más seriedad-le dijo su esposa un poco molesta.

-Pero si es lo que dice amor mira- le mostro el libro para que lo confirmara.

-Ha, entonces continua- agrego un poco apenada.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-Fin del capítulo- declaro el señor Longbottom

-Bueno pues que esperamos, vamos al siguiente- los apuro Sirius tratando de tomar el libro, pero antes de conseguirlo alguien se lo arrebato.

-Yo leeré el siguiente capítulo, tú divagas mucho cuando lees- dijo Andrómeda.

-Eso no es cierto prima-se defendió.

-Claro que sí, o ya olvidaste cuando te ofreciste a leerle a Nymphadora para que durmiera- la aludida volteo lo ojos al escuchar su nombre- no es normal que te tardes más de hora y media leyendo un libro para una niña de cuatro años- todos rieron al enterarse de esa parte de su vida.

-Está bien, como quieras prima- acepto molesto por las burlas de sus compañeros y amigos.


	5. Capítulo 4- El guardián de las llaves

**Capítulo 4.- El guardián de las llaves**

-Muy bien, el siguiente capítulo se llama, "el guardián de las llaves"- en cuanto Andrómeda leyó el titulo lo ojos se posaron en el semi-gigante.

-¿Yo?- pregunto curioso el hombre.

-Al parecer serás tú quien le entregue la carta a mi hijo- comento James con una sonrisa.

-Eso será genial- hablo Sirius- ellos que no querían recibir la vista de un mago, ahora la tendrán y lo que es mejor, de uno que es dos veces más grande que ellos, me muero por saber la reacción de esa bola de grasa.

-Es muy cierto Black, más te vale que les des un buen susto Hagrid- dijo Fabián.

-Sí, que no olviden nunca ese día- lo apoyo su gemelo.

-Si bueno, hare lo que se pueda- respondió el hombretón alegre por lo que decían, a pesar de todo eran buenas personas.

**BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

**—¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

Varias risas se escucharon al leer su reacción.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

-Un arma no es garantía de seguridad- dijo molesta Lily.

-¿Eso es un arma?- pregunto James curiosos al igual que muchos nacidos de magos.

-Si cariño, pero en el mundo muggle es más probable lastimar a alguien cercano que aun invasor- comento la mujer- es muy peligroso tener una cosa Como esa en la casa- explico,

Aun cuando algunas personas no sabían muy bien que era eso del rifle, después de escuchar la explicación de la pelirroja todos comprendieron un poco la indignación de la joven.

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo.**

-Valla que gran entrada- ironizo Gideon.

-Sí, tirar toda la puerta- apoyo su hermano continuando con la broma.

-Si lo piensan bien era algo obvio que pasaría eso- comentó Remus para tratar de ayudad a Hagrid que se comenzó a sonrojar- con lo vieja que esta esa maldita choza, es un milagro que el viento no la derrumbara.

Muy a su pesar los gemelos tuvieron que aceptar que tenía algo de razón, por la que ya no pusieron seguir bromeando con el tema.

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

**—Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

-Que saludo- comentaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos Prewet

-Seria fascinante haber estado ahí para ver su cara-fue James quien lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y ahí está el primer susto de la noche- inicio Sirius- ¿cuantos creen que haya en total?- pregunto divertido.

-Yo diría que como unos seis -opino Remus

-Así, pues yo creo serán cinco - le aseguro el animago

-¿Apostamos?- lo reto el castaño.

-¡Vale!- acepto gustoso el oji gris- diez galeones

-Perfecto, solo no te pongas como princesa cuando pierdas.

-Yo no me pongo como princesa

-Si lo haces- aseguraron James, Lily, Remus, Andrómeda, Ted, Dora y hasta la profesora McGonagall.

**—Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

-Muy buena esa - apoyaron los gemelos.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

**—¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

-Gracias Hagrid, dijo Lily con voz tierna- sin duda esa es la primera vez que alguien le habla de nosotros.

-No hay de que Lily, solo espero poder hacer más por su hijo- se sinceró el semi-gigante.

-Sin dudas lo aras-hablo James- espero que puedan llegar a ser buenos amigos.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

**—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

-El segundo susto de la noche- hablo James divertido.

**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

-Muchas gracias Hagrid- la mujer le sonrió afablemente.

-Su pastel de cumpleaños- añadió risueño James- aunque si mal no lo recuerdo tu comida llega a tener ciertos inconvenientes.

-¡James!- le recrimino su esposa.

-Pero es cierto, en una ocasión casi me rompo una muela- recibió una irada de advertencia de parte de la pelirroja.

-No le agás caso a este insensible que tengo de novio Hagrid- le acaricio una de sus enormes manos- es muy hermoso el detalle que tuviste o bueno que tendrán para mi hijo.

-Gracias Lily.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

**—¿Quién es usted?**

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**—Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry.**

-Jajá siempre pasa lo mismo- comentaron los que conocían bien al hombre.

**— ¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —Dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

-Yo te apoyo Hagrid, ¿qué le parece si traemos unas botellitas de whiskey profesor?- indago Sirius mirando a Dumbledore.

-¡Señor Black compórtese!- le recrimino la profesora McGonagall del pasado- el que sea mayor de edad no le da derecho a embriagarse cada vez que se le dé la gana.

-Eso no es cierto profesora- reclamo el hombre pero todos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

-¡Sin alcohol señor Black!- el joven se enfurruño y continuaron la lectura.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un líquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. **

-Saben, siempre me ha impresionado todo lo que cabe en esos bolsillos- comento Arthur que lo conoció en el tiempo que estudio ahí.

-Opino lo mismo, sería útil tener un abrigo así para tener siempre lo que uno necesita- apoyo el señor Tonks.

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.**

-Eso es muy cierto-apoyo Sirius- pero ya no hablen de comida por favor.

-Pero tío, si acabamos de comer, no es posible que tengas hambre- dijo con impresión la metamorfomaga.

-Nunca subestimes a mi primo Nymphadora- le recomendó su madre-más que estomago parece que tiene un precipicio sin fondo.

-Hey, que yo no elegí ser así- se defendió con dramatismo

-No, pero bien que gusta cierto- lo pico el castaño haciendo que lo viera mal

-Sirius- le hablo una chica rubia de su club de fans extendiéndole un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que había estado guardado, al parecer estaba esperado el momento para entregárselo.

-¡Ha gracias Ivonne!

- Karis - le corrigió la chica.

- Karis, eres muy amable- la mujer le sonrió sin que le importara que ni siquiera recordase su nombre.

Los que estaban cerca de él negaron con la cabeza al ver la actitud del animago, todos lo veían con reproche excepto una peli-rosa que no le apartaba la vista al pastel de chocolate que tenía el hombre en las manos.

-Dora- le hablo Remus que había comprendido su mirada y ahora le estaba dando un par de ranas de chocolate que tenía guardadas.

-Hay gracias Remus eres mi salvación- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y habiendo la cajita de una de las ranas de chocolate.

-¡Impresionante!- exclamo James llamando la atención de todo el mundo- Remus cuida de sus chocolates como un dragón cuida a sus huevos, es un milagro que se desprendiera de su tesoro así nada más.

Remus miro mal a su amigo por su comentario al tiempo que muchas chicas enviaban una mirada envenenada a la metamorfomaga, aunque el animago solo lo había dicho para bromear a su compañero, era cierto que el castaño nunca le compartía de sus chocolates a sus amigos y mucho menos lo hacía con alguna de ellas, y eso las llenaba de celos.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

-Lógico- comento Lily con molestia

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

-Ellos son los que deberían lamentarlo- comento Hagrid un poco molesto,

**— ¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

-El tercer susto de la noche- comentaron los hermanos Prewett

-Al parecer no vas a cambiar mucho en el futuro Hagrid- comentó James al notar que dijo lo mismo.

Por su parte la profesora McGonagall (del pasado) tuvo un pequeño instante de incomodidad, era cierto que el guardabosques era una buena persona con un corazón de oro, pero ese gusto que tenía por animales extraños y peligroso, además de su mal habito de soltar comentarios y hablar de mas era verdaderos problemas, esperaba que al menos en eso si haya cambiado o quien sabe que podría pasar.

**— ¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

**—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

-Ese el cuarto susto de la noche a ese paso le tendrás que pagar a Remus- comentó con alegría Lily.

-Gracias por tu apoyo pelirroja.

-De nada-respondió con simpleza.

**— ¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

Todos se comenzaron a reír al escucharlo.- no creo que se refiera a eso- dijeron algunos.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**—¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble. Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

James sonrió con arrogancia pero después se convirtió en una expresión de tristeza, siempre le gusto la fama, pero la razón por lo que lo era en ese momento no era apara estar alardeando.

**— ¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

**—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

-Veamos si puede impedirlo- ciento Remus.

-Imponte Hagrid, ese tipo no es rival para ti- lo animo Ted.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

**—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

-Creo que tendré que ser un poco más persuasivo, claro, si es que no logramos cambiar el futuro- pensó Dumbledore sin entender todavía porque su yo futuro actuó tan conservadoramente con ese chico.

**— ¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

-Eso es Harry, esfuérzate por saber la verdad, se tan terco como tu madre… auch- su novia le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aquí el terco eres tu- le reclamo la joven- siempre molestando aunque que te den una negativa.

-Y tú siempre negando cuando yo te proponía algo- se defendió el azabache- y mira como terminamos.

-Lo que demuestra que tú eres más terco, porque yo termine cediendo- contraataco ella y ante eso su novio no supo que más decir.

-Y el punto es para Lily- comento Remus como si estuviera narrando un encentro de lucha.

-¿Y cuál es la cuenta de sus peleas del día?- pegunto Sirius.

-4 a favor de Lily, 2 a favor de James y un empate- recito el licántropo.

-¿Cuentan quién gana cada una de las peleas que tenemos?- se impresiono el azabache que no sabía eso de sus amigos.

-Sí, lo hacemos desde cuarto año, y debo decir hermano que te lleva demasiada ventaja- aseguro canuto con una sonrisa de burla.

El aludido miro mal a sus amigos mientras estos se reían divertidos, y la pelirroja ponía una sonrisa arrógate solo para fastidiar un poco a su novio.

**— ¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

-Muy directo- dijo Arthur- de esa forma no te creerá Hagrid.

-Sí, te falto un poquito de tacto- apoyo Lily.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

-¡Por fin!- gritaron los merodeadores y los gemelos.

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

**_Director: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _**

**_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_**

**_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _**

**_Internacional de Magos)._**

**_Querido señor Potter:_**

**_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._**

**_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._**

**_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Directora adjunta_**

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**— ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

-Valla, sí que tiene en orden sus prioridades- comento el animago ganándose un golpe de los Potter.

**—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza, una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

**_Querido señor Dumbledore:_**

**_Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas._**

**_El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._**

**_Hagrid_**

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

-Es que para nosotros si es normal- comento Andrómeda sin poder evitarlo.

-En lo personal yo quisiera saber cómo funciona ese telecono- comento con emoción un pelirrojo.

-Arthur no es momento para eso- le reclamo su esposa

-Si querida.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

**—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**—Él no irá —dijo.**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

**—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

-Un muggle, una persona sin magia- contesto Lily.

-He cariño, te das cuenta que le estas respondiendo a un libro-comento con cuidado su novio.

La chica le envió una mirada fulminante pero no dijo nada ya que tenía razón.

**—Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto.**

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

**—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

-Por supuesto que lo sabía- gritaron muchos.

**— ¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? **

Todos la que la conocían bufaron ante eso

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. **

-¿Cómo podías hacer eso?- preguntaron intrigados Sirius Fabián y Gideon.

-A los que tiene padres muggles les permiten hacer magia unos días para demostrarle el avance a nuestros padres- comento con simpleza.

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. **

Una gran cantidad de gritos maldiciones e insultos se dejaron escuchar por todo el largo y ancho del gran comedor, incluso algunos profesores se escudaron con el ruido para expresas sus propios improperios. Después de casi diez minutos que tardaron en calmarse regresaron a la lectura.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**—¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

**—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

-Hay Hagrid, siempre hablando más de la cuenta- comentó por lo bajo la profesora McGonagall, al parecer todo seguía igual.

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

Todos se preguntaban qué le contaría la joven Potter, todos habían escuchado de parte de Dumbledore la confianza que este le tenía, pero o creían que supiera toda la historia, por otra parte, eso desvelaría un poco más el misterio que rodeaba la caída de Voldemort y del bebe que en su momento era Harry.

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

**—¿Quién?**

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

**—¿Por qué no?**

-Por cobardía-dijeron algunos

-Por ignorancia- dijeron otros

-Por precaución- pensó Alastor.

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

**—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció** al igual que muchos de los estaban oyendo la historia.

-El pequeño cornamenta logo lo que nosotros nunca pudimos- cemento Sirius.

-Ese es mi pequeño- lo alabo James.

-No tienen ni idea– peso la profesora McGonagall del futuro recordando las hazañas de su estudiante.

**No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

La descripción que leían en el libro los alertaba a todos, aun cuando se tratara de la época que estaban viviendo no lo podían creer, la situación era difícil pero no hasta ese punto como lo describía el hombretón, solo algunos en el gran comedor supieron en verdad porque había tanta diferencia entre lo que vivían y lo que se leía, y la respuesta era que muy pronto la situación iba a empeorar.

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

-Aunque no estuviéramos cerca de Dumbledore, nunca no uniríamos a él- dijo despectivamente la pelirroja haciendo que sus amigos asintieran.

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Lily y James se abrazaron fuertemente el uno al otro, aun no asimilaban que morirían y peor aún, que dejarían a su pequeño hijo a su suerte, teniendo que vivir con esos remedos de personas a los que tenía que llamar tíos.

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

Le mandaron miradas agradecidas al guardabosque, quien a igual que el del libro estaba llorando por recordar tan lamentable suceso.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

-¡NO!- grito Molly al escucharlo.

-Tam… también nosotros Gideon

-Así parece Fabián- los dos estaban sorprendidos.

** Y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

-Oh por merlín- exclamaron Lily, Molly y Andrómeda, las tres eran madres y no podían creer ni mucho menos soportar que un niño cargara con ese peso.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

-Veamos cuanto le dura su valor-comento canuto.

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. **

-Eso es imposible, no le pueden quitar la magia a un mago- increparon Remus y varios profesores.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

-Esos malditos muggles- increpo la profesora McGonagall- como se atreve a decir tales cosas.

-Y más enfrente de un niño se solo once años- apoyo Andrómeda

-Ustedes, espero que hagan algo bueno con ese maldito- le dijo Molly a sus hermanos.

-Descuida hermanita, ya tenemos algo en mente- aseguraron mientras apretaban los puños.

-Entonces agréguenla al pergamino- dijo Sirius pasándoles el papel después de que él, Remus, James Lily y Dora agregaran un par de cosas.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

-El quinto susto- comento Nymphadora.- aquí se define todo, uno más y Remus gana

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... Perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

-Esa es una buena pregunta- hablo Alastor interesado.

-No tienes que temerle al nombre mi niño- dijo por lo bajo Lily viendo el ibro.

**—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

-Excepto aquellos que solo fingieron salir del trance- comento de nuevo Alastor pero está viendo fijamente a Malfoy, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría dentro de ese grupo que solo fingiría arrepentimiento.

-Parece que Alastor ya lo tiene en la mira- le dijo Sirius a sus amigos que asintieron con alegría.

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

Lily escuchaba todo sin poder evitar preguntarse que fue aquello que salvo a su pequeño de tan trágico final, y si eso lo podría volver a proteger en caso que fuera necesario. Por su parte Dumbledore presenciaba el comportamiento de sus estudiantes, aunque no conocía los detales de lo ocurrido aquella noche, creía saber qué fue lo que protegió al pequeño Harry.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? **

-Es lógico que se sienta así, incluso yo tuve dificultades para créelo aun cuando la profesora McGonagall me lo explico con detalle- menciono Lily

**Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

-Ese maldito hijo de…- increpo James al tiempo que sus amigos lo sujetaban y le quitaban la varita, cuando se molestaba tenía la mala costumbre de romper y tirar todo lo que tenía enfrente.

Aun cuando también estuviera indignada la pelirroja se acercó a su novio y logro calmarlo con un par de besos, se volvieron a sentar lo más cerca que podían jugando con el cabello del otro para relajarse.

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

-Sin duda hacia muchas cosas- comento Fabián.

-Si eran más impresionantes de lo que nosotros hacíamos- le siguió Gideon.

-Ese chico realmente tiene una gran cantidad de magia- dijo Alastor con una siniestra sonrisa- será un gran mago después de que se entrena adecuadamente.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

**—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

-Claro que no, su lugar se encentra en Hogwarts- reclamaron varios profesores a quienes les gustaría tener al chico en sus clases.

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

**—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

-Oh no, no debió decir eso- dijo Remus.

-Cierto, está dentro de las cinco cosas que nunca debes hacer-apoyaron sus amigos y todos los que sabían de que hablaban asintieron.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

**—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Las risas inundaron el gran comedor después de leer esa parte, los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores son los que reían con mayor intensidad, con esfuerzo tomaron el pergamino donde anotaban sus bromas y tacharon una de ellas, por desgracia para ellos Hagrid se les había adelantado.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

Las risas se duplicaron con el comentario del semi gigante.

-En serio Hagrid eso fue genial- comento James.

-Cierto, digno de cualquiera de nosotros no Fabián

-Ciertamente Gideon- apoyo secano una lágrima.

-Al fin alguien le da su merecido a eso muggle- hablo Lupin cando termino de reír- y por cierto Sirius paga- su amigo lo vio extrañado- ese fue el sexto susto de la noche así que perdiste.

-¿Qué?, hay no es justo lunático, por qué no mejor…

-Ya deja de dar excusas y de actuar como princesa- le reclamo divertido- paga- ordeno. De mala gana el hombre saco los diez galeones que había apostado y se los entregó al castaño- fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

-Si como sea, de cualquier forma ese dinero ni me hacía falta- dijo el animago.

-Pues que mejor, así pude usarlo para comprar más chocolate que después me puedo robar- comento la peli rosa alegre.

-Nymphadora que modales son esos- le riño su madre haciéndola reír.

Pero lo que no vieron fueron las miradas asesinas que el club de fans del castaño le lanzo a la joven cuando vieron que ese cometario había hecho reír tan abiertamente a su objeto de admiración.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

**—¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

Lily tomo el pergamino donde ella asía sus anotaciones personales y escribió unas cuotas palabras más.-no es bueno ser tan curioso- murmuro la joven.

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

**— ¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

A pelirroja negó con la cabeza mitad molesta mitad divertida. Tendría mucho trabajo para educar a ese pequeño como era debido.

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

-¿Lirones, es sus bolsillos?- comentó un chico de Ravenclaw

-Tenía una lechuza viva en sus bolsillo, que te sorprende- corearon los gemelos.

-Muy bien eso es suficiente por hoy, todo el mundo a dormir- ordeno Dumbledore ante la satisfacciones de unos y molestia de otros.

-Pero profesor usted dijo que el tiempo afuera estaría detenido, yo digo que continuemos con la lectura- reclamo James que fue apoyado por muchos de sus compañeros.

-El tiempo estará congelado, pero el cansancio persiste joven Potter- exclamo el director- estos libros están aquí para aprender de ellos y evitar las calamidades que se avecinan, hasta el más insignificante detalle en ellos puede marcar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, no nos podemos dar el lujo de dejar cosas que pueden ser trascendentales solo porque nuestras mentes y cuerpos se encuentren agotados.

Después del discurso del profesor nadie más reclamo nada, los alumnos fueron saliendo del comedor directo a sus salas comunes excepto el "grupo selecto" que se acercó a la puerta de la sala de menesteres que acababa de aparecer.

Como horas antes se los había dicho Dumbledore el cuarto estaba muy diferente, ahora era una sala circular donde se encontraban un gran número de puertas, cada uno tenía un letreo que señalaba de quien era el cuarto, los Weasley, los gemelos Prewett, los Malfoy Remus, Dora (así decía el letrero de su habitación) los Tonks y así sucesivamente. Cada uno fue entrando a su habitación admirándose de lo bien equipada que estaba, Lily estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto cuando.

-Lily espera- James le estaba hablando.

-Sí ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunto

-he nada importante, es solo que tú sabes- estaba un poco nervioso- podríamos dormir juntos- la joven enrojeció notablemente.

-¿Do… dormir juntos?- repitió con cierto nerviosismo.

-Si bueno, ya sabes, somos novios, nos vamos casar, tendremos un hijo, qué más da que durmamos juntos- platico- no pasara nada indebido entre nosotros, claro a no ser que tú quieras- termino en su tono seductor.

-Compórtate Potter- le reprendió con severidad caminado el tramo que faltaba para llegar a su puerta. La abrió y entro a su habitación, pero antes de serrarla no pudo preguntar en el mismo tono seductor de su futuro esposo- ¿no vas a venir?

El azabache que pensó que su propuesta había sido rechazada se sorprendió al oír eso, pero sin dudar un segundo fue directo al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él al tiempo que la puerta que decía James Potter desaparecía (pues ya no la necesitaban) y el letrero que decía Lily Evans cambiaba para decir ahora Lily y James Potter.


	6. Capítulo 5- El callejón Diagon

**Capítulo 5.- El callejón Diagon**

La mañana había llegado, o al menos eso creían, ya que con el tiempo detenido era difícil diferenciarlo, pero sin embargo una fuerte luz entraba por las ventanas y marcaba el momento de despertar. En una curiosa habitación de aquel majestuoso castillo un azabache habría los ojos después de pasar una maravillosa noche con la única mujer a la que amaba, en esa ocasión solo durmieron abrazados, pero había ocasiones en que el hombre dudo que eso fuera siquiera posible.

Se incorporó en la cama pensando que todo había sido solo un magnifico sueño, que simplemente había imaginado que fue arrastrado para leer libros de su futuro hijo y que ese día tendría dos aburridas horas de historia de la magia, pero un extraño ruido lo alerto, al buscar el origen de aquel ruido vio a su amada pelirroja sentada frente a un espejo cepillado su lacio cabello, rápidamente inspecciono el lugar pero el simple hecho tenerla frente a él era una señal de que no había sido un sueño, su pecho llenó de alegría y levantándose e la cama fue a saludar a su novia.

-Buenos días rojita- la saludo besándola en la cabeza.

-Buenos días James- respondió ella- tienes el sueño muy pesado, por más que quise no logre despertaste.

-Si bueno, que te puedo decir- se encogió de hombros.

La chica continuo cepillando su cabello y en un momento el azabache noto el pergamino que estaba frente a su mesa, estiro la mano para cogerlo y el hecho de que Lily no hiciera nada para impedirlo era una señal de que lo podía leer, lo extendió y pudo ver la estilizada caligrafía de su novia en varias notas que decían "alimentar bien Harry" "hacer que James le enseñe a robar comida" regañarlo por lo ocurrido en el viaje al zoológico" "enseñarle a no ser tan curiosos" y varias cosas similares.

-¿Esto es lo anotabas ayer?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí, son cosas que quiero hacer cuando tengamos a Harry- explico la joven.

-"Enseñarle a robar comida"- leyó curioso.

-En el caso de que en algún momento lo necesite o tenga que estar con esos animales- lo justifico.

-Si está bien, pero esos regaños que tienes anotados- continuo revisado el pergamino- Lily cuando lo tengamos aun no habrá hecho nada- lo trato de defender.

-Pero en algún futuro lo hizo, y si lo vemos quiero recordar reprenderlo por eso.

-¿Si lo vemos?

-Recuerda que dijeron que traerían a personas del futuro y bueno, tal vez entre ellos este Harry- bajo la vista cuando dijo eso- o al menos eso espero.

-Te entiendo Lily, pero si los traen desde el futuro podría llegar aquí teniendo nuestra edad, o incluso a alguien mayor y con hijos, si es el caso no puedes tratarlo como a un bebe- exclamo aparentemente sin recordar el año de que serían traídos.

-¡Tú qué sabes James Charlus Potter!- hablo con vos desafiante- aunque trajeran al Harry de 90 años seguirá siendo mi bebe- termino con voz maternal

El peli negro negó divertido con la cabeza y dejo el pergamino en su lugar, esa joven era tan parecida a su querida madre, cuantas veces le habrá dicho las mimas palabras que acababa de usar.

Después de un rato la pareja salió de la sala de menesteres y entro al gran comedor, al parecer eran los únicos que faltaban pues en cuanto salieron la puerta detrás de ellos desapareció, avanzaron hacia los asiento que habían ocupado el día anterior y se sentaron frente a Sirius que tenía la boca llena de comida y de Remus que estaba hablando muy animadamente con Dora que en esa ocasión se sentó junto él y se dispusieron a disfrutar de su desayuno.

-Valla, hasta que por fin llegan- ironizo Black cuando trago lo que tenía- se supone que Harry nacerá en unos años, pero ya comenzaron a practicar no- la pareja se sonrojo al escucha eso.

-Cállate perro sarnoso- le increpo James

-Lunático, cornamenta me llamo perro sarnoso- le dijo a su amigo pero el aludido no le hizo caso- ¡hey Remus!

-Si ya lo oí canuto y estoy de acuerdo con él- afirmo molesto

-Ustedes sí que son crueles- comenzó su teatro- tratando tan mal a su magnífico colega, además que se supone que el código dice "amigos antes que mujeres"- realizo algunos ademanes exagerados con las manos haciendo que algunos rieran- y miren James me dejo por la pelirroja y Remus me ignora por estar coqueteando con mi sobrina- termino su drama fingiendo que lloraba.

-En primera canuto no te ignoro por accidente sino por gusto- eso hizo reír a muchos- en segunda, estoy hablando con Nymphadora acerca de su educación mágica, algo que a ustedes nunca les ha parecido importar- sus amigos rodaron los ojos- y en tercera cuantas veces nos castigaron a James y a mí porque nos abandonabas en medio de una broma por irte a revolcar con alguien.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos exclamaron un "uuuuy" cuando el castaño termino de hablar, el oji gris simplemente tosió "disimuladamente" para desviarse del tema principal y comenzar otro.

-Bueno y esta vez quien leerá- desvió la atención el animago.

-Permítanme- dijo Gideon tomando el libro- muy bien, vamos al capítulo 5, se llama el callejón Diagon.

-¡Excelente!- exclamaron muchos.

-Esperemos que ahora las cosas mejoren- dijo esperanzada Lily.

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

-Ahí está cornamenta- comentó Sirius -siempre tan pesimista.

-Hey, que yo no soy así- trato de defenece.

-Claro que si- dieron al mismo tiempo sus amigos y su novia- de hecho a mí siempre me ha sorprendido eso de ti- continuo la joven.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que a pesar de que tu baja autoestima siempre esta alta, seas tan pesimista- aclaro Remus.

James se le quedo viendo de una forma extraña, parecía que no había entendido bien lo que había dicho, pero para no meterse en problemas simplemente guardo silencio y le pidió a gemelo Prewett que continuara leyendo.

**Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

**«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

-Hay mi cielo, eso no fue un sueño- dijo con ternura su madre.

James vio con ternura a su novia y no pudo evitar pensar que algo parecido le acababa de pasar a él cuando despertó esa mañana.

**Toc. Toc. Toc.**

**—Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

**—No hagas eso.**

-Solo está buscando el dinero por el periódico- comentó alguien de Hufflepuff.

-Y tú crees que él lo sabe, hasta hace un par de horas se enteró que existía la magia- dijo con un poco de molestia la metamorfomaga.

**Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

**— ¡Hagrid! —Dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

**—Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

-Huy, eso le tomara como una hora- comento Fabián.

-Esos bolsillos son útiles siempre y cuando sepas donde se encuentra todo- lo apoyo Gideon.

-Lo siento, es que yo ya estoy acostumbrado- se disculpó el gigante.

**El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té... Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

**—Dale cinco knuts —dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

**— ¿Knuts?**

-Son las pequeñas de bronce- explico Lily.

-Esa son buenas pero yo prefiero las sickles de plata- exclamo Sirius- son las que más usamos cuando vamos a Zonco.

Tanto los merodeadores como los hermanos Prewett sonrieron en complicidad, esa era su tienda favorita de cualquier otra, excepto tal vez la tienda de artículos para quidditch.

**—Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

**Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

**—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

-Igual a James- corearon muchos haciendo que el hombre se molestara.

**—Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

**— ¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

**—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

-Pero que rayos está diciendo- exclamo James indignado- los Potter son una muy importante familia, y a él le corresponde todo lo que nos ha pertenecido, sin duda tiene treinta veces lo que vale la casa de ese cerdo de su tío en una sola cámara de Gringotts.

-Todos lo sabemos James- le hablo su novia- pero te recuerdo lo que dijo Nymphadora hace…

-Hay por favor- exclamo la aludida interrumpiéndola- no me gusta que me llamen así, solo díganme Tonks.

-Pero hace un momento Remus te dijo Nymphadora y tú no le reclamante- observo Andrómeda, en su momento le pareció un hecho sin sentido, pero ahora.

-Bueno este…- ahora que lo decía Remus si había usado su nombre, pero por alguna razón ni siquiera le importo- bueno eso es otra cosa, y por favor llámenme Tonks- desvió el tema la joven pero solo por el momento.

-Bueno, como había dicho Tonks, mi niño apenas se enteró de que es un mago, no sabe nada de su mundo, de su familia, o de que le dejamos algo- término con cierta tristeza.

-Sí creo que tienes razón-aceptó sentándose a su lado abrazándola por los hombros.

**—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

**—Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

**— ¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

**— ¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

**—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

-¡Hey! no desperdicien la comida- exclamó el animago.

**— ¿Gnomos?**

**—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos,**

**Harry. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

Un asunto importante de Hogwarts, algo les decía que lo que lo que comento Dumbledore la noche anterior era cierto, tendrían que prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles que aparezcan conforme sigan leyendo.

**Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

**— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

**—Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

**— ¿Volando?**

**—Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

**Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

**—Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

-No le molestara- hablo Ted- de hecho estará más que feliz que lo haga, recuerdo que hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver que lo hicieran- comento recordando cuando le entregaron su carta.

-Sí, pero aun así no debería de hacerlo- comentaron algunos profesores.

**—Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia. (**Ted sonrió con suficiencia**) Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

**— ¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

-Es por eso que está en la lista de las cinco cosas que nunca deben hacer- comento Lily que conocía la lista.

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico, El Profeta. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

-Yo no soy como esas bestias- exclamo el hombretón- yo le habría respondido todas las pregunta que tuviera y que pudiera responder con gusto.

-Lo sabeos Hagrid, pero el aun no te conoce como nosotros- razono Lupin.

-Pero eso pronto cambiara- agregó canuto.

**—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre —murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

**— ¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

**—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

-Fudge, el término como ministro de magia- dijo incrédulo Alastor- como ha decaído la comunidad mágica para ponerlo a él a cargo.

Muy a su pesar muchos asintieron ante lo dicho.

**—Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

**—Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los muggles sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

**— ¿Por qué?**

**— ¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

-Entre muchas otras razones- comento Dumbledore con una sonrisa afable.

**En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

**Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

**— ¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos muggles inventan, ¿verdad?**

-Lo mismo digo Hagrid- apoyo Arthur- me gustaría saber cómo funcionan tantas cosas que hacen.

-Arthur, no es momento para tus cosas.

-¡¿No?! ¿Entonces cuando hermanita?- pregunto Gideon

-Sí, desde que se casaron has estado reprimiendo a nuestro pobre cuñado con lo mismo- lo apoyo Fabián.

Molly bajo la vista un poco avergonzada, era cierto que muchas veces le reclama de su hobie, pero también era cierto que era una de las cosas que le gusto de él, tal vez debería ser un poco más flexible con su esposo.

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

**—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

**— ¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

**—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

-¿Aun continua con esos gustos?- pregunto McGonagall a su yo del futuro.

-Lamentablemente si- respondió la mujer.

-Pero eso no es malo, siempre y cuando nadie salga herido- comento James viendo como la profesora ponía un gesto difícil de descifrar- ¿nadie ha salido herido verdad?- pregunto un poco preocupado por la reacción de la mujer.

-No- respondió de inmediato- pero si ha habido algunos problemas- les confeso haciendo el Rubeus bajara la cabeza apenado.

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero muggle», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

**— ¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

**—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_**

**_UNIFORME_**

**_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_**

**_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._**

**_— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._**

**_— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._**

**_— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._**

**_ (Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_**

**_LIBROS_**

**_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_**

**_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._**

**_— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._**

**_— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._**

**_— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._**

**_— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._**

**_— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._**

**_— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._**

**_— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._**

**_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_**

**_1 varita._**

**_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._**

**_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._**

**_1 telescopio._**

**_1 balanza de latón._**

**_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._**

**_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI¬MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._**

-Una regla cruel e infundada- corearon James Sirius y los hermanos Prewett ante una sonriente profesora McGonagall del futuro, se preguntaban cómo reaccionarían cuando descubrieran que paso con Harry en su primer año.

**— ¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

**—Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

**—No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia —**

-Yo opino los mismo Hagrid- aseguro Arthur con una sonrisa.

**Comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

**Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él. **

-Si es tan flacucho como lo era cornamenta a su edad, entonces tenía mucho espacio jajá- se burló Sirius haciendo que todos (excepto sus admiradoras) rieran.

-Gracias canuto, que bueno es tenerte como amigo- ironizo el aludido.

-De nada hermano.

**Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas? ¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley? **

-Si claro, como si esas bestias tuvieran sentido del humor- comento con molestia Lily.

**Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. **

La joven sonrió ante eso.

**Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

**—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. **

-Es parte de la magia del lugar, en parte por los hechizos que tiene y en parte por su aspecto, el lugar está ideado para que solo aquellos que lo conocen puedan encontrarlo- comento Dumbledore para sorpresa de todos.

**La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían. Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. **

-El lugar no ha cambiado nada- comento Remus.

-Es como si el tiempo no lo tocara- continuo Ted que recordaba su primera visita.

-Saben, hasta cierto punto me recuerda la cabeza de cerdo en Hogsmeade- dijo Sirius provocando un bufido en cierta pelirroja.

-Ustedes y sus manías de estar donde no deben- increpo la joven- espero que Harry no haya heredado eso de ustedes.

La profesora McGonagall del futuro la vio en forma compasiva, si ese grupo que se hacían llamar lo merodeadores, la exasperaban con solo ir a la cabeza de cerdo, no se quería imaginar cómo se pondría cuando descubriera todo lo que su hijo y sus amigos hicieron durante esos siete largos años.

**Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

**— ¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

**—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

**—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

-Solo con eso lo reconocieron- se impresionaron los merodeadores.

-Sí, la profesora McGonagall tenía razón- les hablo Ted Tonks- en nuestro tiempo él es muy famoso y todos conocemos su nombre, la mayoría lo recose por su similitud con ustedes.

-Yo siempre me pregunte porque no salía en unos de los cromos de ranas de chocolate que comía- comento Dora- y al parecer era porque en esos días estaba apartado de todo el mundo y ni siquiera estaban seguros de como lucia.

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

**—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

-Petulante como su padre- increpo Snape quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo.

-Tu cierra la boca quejicus que nadie te hablo- le rebatió James.

El joven estaba punto de responder pero una mirada fulmínate de Lily lo hizo callar de inmediato.

**—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

-Guau sí que son diferentes- hablo Remus- de ser cornamenta se habría subido a una mesa y habría hecho una reverencia.

-¡Hey!- reclamo el hombre.

-Sabes que es cierto amor, cuantas veces no lo hiciste en la sala común- le recordó su novia a lo que solo pudo guardar silencio.

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

**—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

**—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

**—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

**—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

**— ¡Yo lo he visto antes! —Dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

**— ¡Me recuerda! —Gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

-Ese Dedalus siempre nos agradó cierto Gideon.

-Muy cierto Fabián.

-Solo con eso se emociona, debe ser muy importante

-Seria interesarte saber cómo es ahora- dijeron un par de chicas de Gryffindor.

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

**— ¡Profesor Quirrell! —Dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

**—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

-Eso es un profesor- increpo Remus- ni siquiera es capaz de ligar dos palabras.

Todos en el gran comedor estuvieron de acuerdo con él, excepto la profesora McGonagall del futuro quien conocía su verdadera identidad.

**— ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

**—D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

**—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

-Esa Doris-comenzó Sirius- es una mujer muy ensimosa, no se puede conseguir una vida la muy…

-¡Oye!- reclamo una chica de Hufflepuff interrumpiendo al oji gris

- ¿Doris Crockford?- pregunto y la chica asintió- lo siento

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

**—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

**— ¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

**—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

-No creo que sea por eso, hay algo en ese tipo que no agrada- comento Lily ante la mirada impresionada de su profesora del futuro, esa chica tenía un gran instinto, algo que sin duda le salvo la vida a su hijo en más de una ocasión.

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

**—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

**—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

-Nunca se olvida la primera vez que se entra al callejón- dijo Remus.

-Siempre es algo impresiónate- continuo James.

-En especial si eres un nacido de muggle, de no saber nada de la magia y después verla en todo su esplendor, es una experiencia maravillosa.

Todos los hijos de muggles estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que decía el hombre, tal vez olvidaran muchas cosas, pero no la primera vez que pusieron un pie en el callejón Diagon.

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

**—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete sickles la onza, están locos...».**

Lily sonreía divertida recordando que ella hacia lo mismo la primera vez que fue, tratando de ver todas las tiendas y escuchando los murmullos de la gente de cosas que en ese momento no comprendía, sin poder evitarlo su sonrisa menguo un poco al recordar que esa vez estuvo caminado con sus padres y que ahora ella no podía hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.» **

-¡Yo quiero una!- gritaron James y Sirius emocionados.

-Quidditch – dijo en forma despectiva la pelirroja por ese "fanatismo insano" a dicho deporte como ella le decía

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca habían visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

**—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

**—Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

**_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_**

**_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_**

**_Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_**

**_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_**

**_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_**

**_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_**

**_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_**

**_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._**

-Impresionante- comento Sirius. - Tétrico, pero impresiónate.

**—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

Todos asentaron con las palabras del semi gigante, todos excepto McGonagall que conocía a tres jóvenes los suficientemente locos para intentar algo como eso y además, salir "victoriosos".

**Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

**—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

**— ¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

**—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo. **

-Eso de seguro le fascinara- comentó un chico de Ravenclaw que tenía pensado trabajar para dicho banco y concia como eran los gnomos..

**Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

**—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

**—Parece estar todo en orden.**

**—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

-No creo que sea correcto usar ese tono frente al joven Potter- razono la profesora McGonagall de su tiempo- si es como sus padres de seguro querrá saber más del asunto.

-Lo siento profesora- se disculpó el hombretón.

**El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

**—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

**— ¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

-Por Merlín. Exclamo la profesora.

-Ya tranquilice- le pidió James- la curiosidad no es mala.

-Cuantas veces terminaron en mi despacho por su "curiosidad"- rebatió ella- la mitad de problemas en que se metían era por su curiosidad, deberían de aprender de su novia joven Potter.

El chico le envió una sonrisa amable a la joven mientras esta bajaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Pero su vergüenza no tenía que ver con su profesora favorita la alabara, sino porque no era la santa Lily Evans que todos conocían, ella misma se había saltado algún par de normas del colegio pero era la diferencia con su novio y sus amigos estaba en que ella era más cuidadosa y discreta al hacer las cosas para que no la atraparan. Eso era un secreto que solo su mejor amiga Alice conocía.

**—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

-Y eso solo lo ara peor Hagrid- acepto el azabache.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron y se pusieron en marcha.**

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

-Amo esos carritos, en ocasiones solo voy a visitar Gringotts para subirme.

-Por favor dime que es broma- exclamo la pelirroja.

-No, no lo es cielo- le aseguró su novio.

-En ocasiones va al banco, llega a su cama, recoge un simpe Knuts de bronce y se regresa- les relato Remus- los gnomos detestan cuando hace eso, pero es su trabajo.

**A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

**—Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

**—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

Tan malos son- indago Ted que nunca se había subido a uno de esos.

-Son terribles- acepto Lily recordando su experiencia y sorprendiendo a varios.

-¿Tu cuando te has subido a esos carros?- pregunto James.

-Una vez que fui al callejón coincidí con tu padre en el banco- le respondió al azabache que puso los ojos como platos- al perecer me reconoció por una de las muchas fotografías que me has tomado en secreto- dijo con un pequeño tono de reproche al tiempo que él enrojecía de vergüenza- bueno esa ves me invito a ver su cámara y por curiosidad acepte, debo decir que hubiera sido una gran experiencia de no ser por esos carros endemoniados.

-¿Pero cuando fue eso?- quiso saber el hombre.

-Apuesto que fue la vez que mamá Dorea te castigo por todo un mes antes de entrar al colegio- fue Sirius quien hablo.

-Puede ser, porque cuando salimos del banco nos encontramos con tu madre- confeso la joven- era una mujer muy amable y se disculpó bastante por el terco y mal educado hijo que tenía- todos los hombres rieron ante la vergüenza del hombre- y bueno no pude evitar contarle acerca de las cosas que hacías y se molestó un poquito.

-Un poquito- ironizo Fabián en medio de un risa- cuando una pelirroja se enoja un poquito significa el apocalipsis.

-¡Fabián!- le reclamo Molly

- ¡Lo ven!

-¡Gideon!

Después de un rato de unas incontrolables risas se pudieron calmar lo suficiente para continuar la lectura.

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños knuts de bronce.**

**—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

-Al menos de algo servirán esos fierros inútiles- comentó james un poco animado.

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía.**

-Esos malditos hijos de…- le taparon la boca a Lily para que no diera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, aunque ellos también estaban molestos.

-Lo que costaba mantenerlo, como pueden ser tan hipócritas esos mal nacidos- continuo Alice molesta

-Juro petunia que esto no se quedara así- juro la pelirroja que se había quitado las manos de la boca,

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

**—Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

**—Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

**Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello.**

-Esa maldita curiosidad de los Potter- increpo McGonagall.

-Pero tampoco hay que quitarle méritos a la curiosidad de la señorita Evans- agrego Slughorn

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

**—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

**— ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso saber Harry.**

**—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

Muchos sintieron escalofríos por el tipo y la forma en que el gnomo respondió la pregunta, sin duda eran unas criaturas muy siniestras.

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

**—Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

-Nunca me han gustado esos malditos carros, si me subí solo fue por Harry y Dumbledore- contó el hombretón ganándose unas miradas agradecidas del director y de los padres del muchacho.

**Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

**—Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

**Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

**— ¿Hogwarts, guapo? — (**James sonrió de que le dijeran guapo a su hijo**) dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora. **

**En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

**—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry.**

**—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

-Repentinamente me acorde del cerdo de su primo- comento Dora a lo que todos asintieron.

-A mí me recuerda a otras personas- dijo Sirius volteado a ver a Malfoy.

**Harry recordaba a Dudley**

**— ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

**—No —dijo Harry.**

**— ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?**

**—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el quidditch.**

-Es inaudito que siendo mi hijo no conozca tan maravilloso deporte, es algo tan maravilloso que hace que la adrenalina se dispare por las venas y deja el cuerpo…

-Cubierto de moretones, rasguños y hasta con más de un hueso roto- termino Lily en su lugar desaprobando nuevamente ese fanatismo de su novio.

-Vamos cariño pero si es un gran juego.

-No dudo que lo sea, pero ustedes- señalo a Sirius y a James- exageran al punto de la demencia.

El par de amigos se sintió ofendido (al igual que muchos otros que eran como ellos) y se sentaron en silencio aplicándole la ley del hielo a la joven que ni siquiera se inmuto.

**—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

**—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

-Pero yo sí, ira a Gryffindor-exclamo James muy seguro.

**—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

-Hey, no tiene nada de malo esa casa- increparon Ted, Nymphadora y casi todos los que estaban en dicha casa,

**—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

**— ¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

**—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

**—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

-Ese maldito mocoso, que clase de educación ha tenido- dijo molesta Andrómeda.

-Creo que pronto lo sabremos prima- respondió Sirius sin quitarle la vista a Narcisa y a Lucius.

**—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

**—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

Los amigos del hombre gruñeron de enojo.

**—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

**— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

-Y no tienes que hacerlo cachorro.

-¿Cachorro canuto?, no sería mejor decirle cervatillo- indago por lo bajo James.

-Luego lo discutimos- le respondió

**—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

**—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

**—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

-De seguro sería una sorpresa para ese maldito chiquillo- comento con enojo Alastor, esa actitud era justo la que tenían muchos mortifagos y por eso la odiaba.

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

**—Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

**—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

-Lamentablemente- ironizaron muchos.

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

**— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

**—Hagrid, ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!**

-Pero eso cambiara, yo me encargare de enseñarle todo lo que necesite saber- exclamo James con una osnrisa.

-Incluso sabrá cosas que ni siquiera necesite- exclamo la pelirroja.

-Hey toda la información es importante.

-De que sirve saber de qué madera era la escoba de no sé qué jugador en no sé qué partido en sabrá Merlín que parte del mundo- rebatió la mujer.

-De mucho, el tipo de madrera convidada con el jugador y las condiciones climáticas del lugar…

-Podríamos continuar con la lectura- interrumpió McGonagall con un poco de molestia, aunque ella era una gran fanática del quidditch y siempre buscaba talento nuevo para el equipo de su casa, le parecía exagerado todo lo que decía el joven Potter.

**—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

**—... y dijo que la gente de familia de muggles no deberían poder ir...**

**—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

-Perdón por eso Lily- se disculpó el hombre.

-Porque te disculparía cundo dices las cosas como son- le regalo una dulce sonrisa para demostrarle que no había problema

**—Entonces ¿qué es el quidditch?**

**—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

-No es cierto, solo basta que tenga en cuenta que…

-James/ Potter- reclamaron su novia y McGonagall al mismo tiempo, ese hombre se podría pasar horas hablando de quidditch.

**— ¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

**—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

**—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

Todos los del salón negaron con la cabeza, para cualquiera de ellos era casi obvio que el chico terminaría en la misma casa que sus padres.

**—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

**—¿Vol... Perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

**—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

**Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros. Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más), del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

-Un libro es bueno pero nosotros somos mejores cierto- hablo Remus dirigiéndose a sus amigos que asintieron en conformidad.

**—Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

**—No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

Fabián relato como fueron visitando las tiendas comprando lo que el chico necesitaría e impidiéndole compara cosas innecesarias, como por ejemplo el caladero de oro.

**Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

**—Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

-La varita es lo que todos deseamos con ansias- comentó Remus- sean hijos de magos o de muggles todos esperamos con hacías empuñar nuestra primera varita- Todo el comedor sin excepción estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del castaño.

-Muchas gracias Hagrid pero no tienes que…

-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo Lily, pero lo hago por gusto- la interrumpió Hagrid sabiendo que hablaba del regalo para Harry.

**Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

**—No tienes que...**

-Tan parecido a ti querida- dijo James besando a la pelirroja que se sentía bien al escucha lo mucho que ese chico se parecía a ella.

**—Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán... y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

**Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala. Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

-Sin duda es tan amable como Lily- comento Alice- es una fortuna que no saliera a su padre.

-Hey- reclamo este.

-Tranquilo James, el heredo tú magnifica apariencia, qué más da que no tenga tu maldita egocentria- termino de forma dulce con una sonrisa inocente.

-Gracias Lily- dijo él hasta que recapacito en la segunda parte de la oración, entonces agrego un "oye" acompañado con una mirada molesta y todos comenzaron a reír. Después de ese pequeño interludio cómico continuaron con la lectura.

**—Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos. **

-Pero eso va a cambiar- aseguró Sirius- cuando sea su cumpleaños me asegurare que tenga tantos regalos que hasta podrá nadar en ellos.

**Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

**Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

**La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

**Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

-Otro lugar que se quedó suspendido en el tiempo- comento Ted y todos asintieron.

**—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

Absolutamente nada había cambado, cuántos de ellos no fueron recibidos en esa tienda de la misma forma que el joven Harry.

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

**—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

**—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. —No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

-Aun lo recuerda- se impresiono la joven.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

**—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. **

-Siempre describe las varitas de nuestros padres antes de darnos las nuestras- comento James divertido.

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

**-**Y siempre sale con el mismo cuento- comentó exasperado canuto.

**-**Oh, no creo que Deva de subestimar el antiguo conocimiento de las varitas señor Black- hablo Dumbledore sosteniendo esa curiosa varita suya entre sus dedos.

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

**—Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

**—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

**—¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

**—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

**—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

**—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

**—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

-Yo creo que si los utiliza-comento Gideon recordando la cola de cerdo.

-Hemos tratado de hacer magia con el paraguas pero pocas veces resultan como son- hablo Sirius sin pensar.

-¡Quiere decir que ustedes le han enseñado como usarlo!- preguntaron las profesoras McGonagall viendo a los merodeadores.

-Es culpa de lunático- dijo deprisa Sirius- él era el maestro

-Es que siempre hemos creído que lo de su expulsión es una injusticia profesora- comentó Remus en su defensa- no sabemos por qué fue, pero alguien como él no merecía ser expulsado, además siempre que no sean cosas muy complicadas se pueden hacer.

-¿Cómo ponerle cola de cerdo a un muggle?- la McGonagall de su época la vio con severidad.

-Bueno no, pero en mí defensa he de añadir, que ese hechizo se lo enseño cornamenta- le arrojo el problema a su amigo

-Ha claro, si cae uno caemos los tres no- ironizo con una sonrisa ya que era cierto, sin importar la situación siempre estaban juntos.

**—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

**—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

**—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

-¿Cual piensas que sea el núcleo de su varita?- pregunto Sirius.

-Probablemente de nervio de dragón- comentó Remus

-No estría mal, siempre y cuando no sea pelo de unicornio.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo Sirius- le reclamo Lily- pero para ser honesta yo creo que el núcleo será de una pluma de cola de fénix.

-Huy, esas son muy difíciles de controlar- comentó James.

-El chico sin duda lograra controlarla- aseguro Alastor ante la sorpresa de muchos, no era común que hablara así de bien de alguien.

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

**—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

-No me gusta- dijo Lily de inmediato

**Harry cogió la varita y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

**—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**-**Arce, no creo que reaccione- comentó Remus

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo él señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

**—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

-No nada de pelo de unicornio

-ha ya madura Sirius-le recrimino Lily.

-Nunca- dijo con gran seriedad

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

**—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

-Eso no me gusta- dijo Lily de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no?, si es de fénix como decías- curioseo James.

-Si pero las varitas de acebo a menudo escogen dueños que están metidos en alguna búsqueda peligrosa y a menudo espiritual.

-Y más que eso, el hecho que esa madrea tenga ese núcleo es poco usual- comento Alastor interesado- será muy interesante ver lo que ocurre.

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. **

-¡Sí! mini cornamenta tiene su varita- alabo Sirius y todos sus amigos corearon. Todos excepto Lily que aún no le terminaba de gustar esa combinación, sin duda sería una varita fuerte, pero el riesgo podría ser muy alto.

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

**—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

-¿Qué es lo curioso?- pregunto James un poco desesperado.

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

**—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

James sonrió ante la similitud de palabras.

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

**—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

-¿Que, qué?- gritaron muchos.

-La otra, era de, Voldemort- dijo Lily con el alma en un hilo

-No, no puede ser, ¿pero por qué?

La duda y las preguntas inundaron el salón, Dumbledore escuchaba eso sin poderlo creer aun, así que ese par de varitas que tenían las plumas de Fawkes habían escogido a aquellos que serían destinados a ser rivales, al parecer el destino de ese tierno niño estaba más ligado al de Voldemort de lo que creían en un principio.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

**—Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

Absolutamente a nadie le gusto ese comentario.

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

Gideon leyó ante todos como salían del callejón Diagon y como Harry fue caminado sumido en ss pensamientos hasta la estación de Paddington.

**—Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo Hagrid.**

**Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

**—¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo** **Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

-Gracias Hagrid- dijo Lily con una lágrima en su ojo- al menos en ese momento estas ahí con él.

-No es nada pequeña- así le decía- suceda lo que suceda, siempre estaré ahí por si me necesita.

Sin dudarlo la joven se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su amigo mientras James le enviaba una mirada de gratitud. Era curioso el hecho de que todo el amor que recibía el chico, viniera de personas ajenas a él que de su propia familia como se supone que debería de ser.

**—Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

**Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

**—No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

-Hogwarts es un hogar para todos aquellos cuyo primer hogar resulta ser un infierno- comentó Snape por experiencia.

-Es cierto, muchos encontramos nuestra verdadera familia hasta que pisamos este castillo- secundo para sorpresa de todos Sirius.

Después de un corto instante los aludidos se dieron cuenda del corto momento en que sus ideas se entrelazaron, después pusieron muecas de asco y se vieron con rencor el uno al otro. Los dos hombres tenían muchas, muchas cosas en común, pero el odio por sus diferencias pesaba mucho más.

**Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

**—Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

**El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

-Aquí termina- informo Gideon -mi querido gigantón creo que olvídate algo importante.

-Si, como por ejemplo como entrar a la estación.- continúo Fabián.

-Yo, lo siento- se desculo el hombre

-Pero bueno entonces leamos el siguiente capítulo para ver qué sucede- lo apuro James pero Lily lo detuvo.

-Espera cariño- este la vio extrañado- profesora ¿qué significa eso?- le pregunto a la McGonagall del futuro cuando noto que la puerta de la sala de menesteres apareció de la nada.

-Eso quiere decir que es hora de que me despida- les confeso a todos y la vieron sin entender- yo no vine a leer todos los libros con ustedes, mi deber era permanecer aquí hasta que los chicos que serían traído desde el futuro llegaran y poder infórmales de la situación en la que estamos involucrados- les explico a todos- y tal parece que están por llegar- concluyo levantándose de su asiento para ir a la habitación.

Lily se sujetó al brazo de James completamente expectante, viendo como la profesora y el director atravesaban aquella puerta, en verdad esperaba y deseaba que su hijo fuera una de las personas que saliera por esa misma puerta, en ese momento solo podía hacer una cosa, esperar.


	7. Capítulo 6- nuevos visitantes y reencue

**Capítulo 6.- nuevos visitantes y reencuentros.**

Era un día soleado y brillante, y en el jardín de una curiosa casita se encontraban cuatro jóvenes y un pequeño niño de cabello azul turquesa, no era extraño verlos juntos y separados de todos los demás, se encontraban pensativos y un poco tristes, ese día se cumplían seis meses exactos de la terrible batalla de Hogwarts, que resulto en la muerte de cincuentas estudiantes del colegio y la partida de muchas personas queridas para ellos.

Estaban sentados sin preocuparse de nada mientras un azabache entretenía al bebe haciendo aparecer luces brillantes con una extraña varita hecha de sauco, una varita de la que tenía la intención de esconder pero que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por esos meses estuvieron enfocados en la reconstrucción del castillo y en pláticas con gente de ministerio de magia, juicios de personas y por casi un mes en el que un pelirrojo y una castaña salieron del país para buscar a los padres de la joven en Australia.

Habían pasado por mucho y querían aprovechar ese día para descansar del mundo que los rodeaba, no pensar en nada y sin que nada extraño ocurriese, pero en un tiempo muy lejano, otras personas tenían planeado algo muy diferente en su mente. Sin previo aviso una extraña y brillante luz los comenzó a envolver, fue tan rápido y repentino que ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar aun con los buenos reflejos que habían adquirido en la reciente guerra. De esa forma comenzaron su nuevo viaje.

_En otro momento tiempo-espacial._

La profesora McGonagall había entrado en la sala de menesteres después de leer el quinto capítulo del primer libro, detrás de ella Albus Dumbledore la acompañaba, y dentro de la habitación el anciano decidió ocultarse para que no lo vieran, después de todo los siguientes chicos vendrían de un tiempo en donde él era un simple cuadro en la pared. Una intensa luz comenzó a parecer en la habitación marcando su llegada.

_Punto de vista de los viajeros._

No sabían por cuanto tiempo o altura habían caído, solo sabían que por fin habían llegado a tierra de una forma no muy delicada, el viaje no fue malo pero si demasiado estimulante, en especial para el pequeño Teddy que se puso a llorar tornando su cabello de un color grisáceo, de inmediato una pelirroja le quito el niño al azabache y lo comenzó a arrullar para que se tranquilizara. Cuando se levantaron sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar pero de nuevo esa extraña luz volvió a aparecer, en esta ocasión eran como dos grandes esferas luminosas, pero era claro quu carecían de un cuerpo, de una de ellas cayeron Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy y una chica que no conocían que se llamaba Astoria Greengrass y de la otra cayeron Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy y George Weasley.

-Chicos- hablo Harry ganándose la atención de todos.

-Harry, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto Neville curioso cuando pudo reaccionar- lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en mi habitación…

-Y una extraña luz te trajo hasta aquí- termino Ron

-Si exacto.

-En que nuevo lio se metieron chicos- comento George queriendo hacer una broma, aún estaba muy afectado por la muerte de su gemelo.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada- se defendió Harry de inmediato.

-Bueno, es obvio que alguien hizo algo- comentó Luna sin que parecía importarle mucho- esta se parece a la sala de menesteres- todos comenzaron a ver el lugar.

-Es cierto Lu- apoyo Neville.

-¿Cómo pueden reconocerla así nada más?- pregunto con curiosidad Ron.

-Practicante vivimos aquí todo el año escolar hermanito, que esperabas- comento con ironía Ginny que traía al bebe en brazos.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- pregunto Bill

-Yo le podría responder eso señor Weasley- todos ellos voltearon la vista directo a la voz y el trio empuño su varita.

-Profesora McGonagall- hablo Hermione aliviada.

-Así es señorita Granger, la misma profesora que le aplico un imperius a Amycus Carrow en la sala común de Ravenclaw- comento al ver que Harry aún tenía dudas de si bajar su varita o no.

-Valla Harry, ya te pareces a ojo loco con esa actitud- dijo Charlie haciendo que algunos rieran.

-Disculpe profesora- hablo el azabache un poco avergonzado

-No se preocupe señor Potter- dijo en tono amable- como les decía yo les podre explicar todo lo ocurrido, pero antes hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás.

Esa frase les pareció muy extraña pero un segundo después entendieron lo que quería decir, más de una docena de luces comenzaron brillar y varios de sus compañeros de los últimos cursos, e incluso algunos ya graduados comenzaron a aparecer, los miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, el club de fans de Harry, los cincuenta estudiantes que habían muerto en la batalla del castillo y entre ellos…

-¡Harry!- grito un joven que corría a su encontró junto con su hermano.

-¿Colín?- en efecto Colin Creevey y su hermano Dennis estaban ahí, uno vivo y el otro sin herida alguna (ya que había sido lastimado en la batalla)

-Harry, ¿qué está ocurriendo?- pregunto el chico pero entonces otra voz llamo su atención.

-No puede ser- exclamo George entre sorprendido asustado y alegre, todos voltearon la vista a el mismo punto que el pelirrojo y vieron como de una de esas luces salía su difunto hermano gemelo- Freddy- le hablo- eres tu Freddy.

-He, si Georgy- respondió extrañado por su comportamiento. Sin poder evitarlo todos los hermanos se abrazaron y se colgaron del cuerpo de Fred Weasley que seguía sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Muy bien- hablo la profesora cuando todas las luces se apagaron- creo ya están todos aquí,- cada uno de ellos fijo su vista en la mujer- sin duda se preguntaran que es lo que está ocurriendo y que están haciendo aquí, esto puede ser difícil de creer pero, nos encontramos en otro plano del tiempo y del espacio- una gran cantidad de rumores se comenzaron a escuchar.

-Pero, eso es imposible- grito un chico a lo lejos.

-Debo decir, que esa afirmación no es correcta- dijo el profesor Dumbledore que salía a recibirlos- de otra forma, yo estaría dentro de una pintura rodeada por un hermoso marco- ironizo un poco el profesor.

Si antes estaban impactados ahora lo estaban mucho más, era difícil creer que los habían sacado de su tiempo así nada más, pero de alguna forma, el tener ahí a Dumbledore hacia todo un poco más creíble.

-Muy bien, ya que acordamos que no estamos en nuestro tiempo, .debo informarles el motivo por el que fueron traídos-comenzó la profesora- con el propósito de evitar las mil atrocidades causadas por Voldemort- muchos se estremecieron- fueron enviados siete libros desde el futuro, siete libros donde están escritos los siete años desde que Harry Potter entro al colegio- nuevos murmullos llenaron la sala y el aludido palideció.

-Eso quiere decir que por fin sabremos lo que eso tres hacías- dijo Fred emocionado.

-Así parece señor Weasley- varios festejaron ante eso- varias personas del pasado han leído los primeros capítulos del primer libro, ahora ustedes se reunirán con ellos.

-Pero eso de que nos sirve, la guerra ya termino ¿o no?- dijo un chico, pero eso provoco nuevos murmullos pues muchos de sus compañeros no sabían eso o no podían creerlo, por lo que comenzaron a recamar.

-Hay una situación delicada en todo esto jóvenes, y no creo que sea lo mejor decirlo ahora- hablo Dumbledore tratando de calmar la situación, pero todos querían saber que pasaba sin importar las consecuencias.

-Bueno, si ese es su deseo- exclamo la profesora rendida- el asunto en cuestión, es que no todos fueron sacados de exactamente la misma época, el fin de la guerra se presentó en un cruenta batalla en el castillo Hogwarts, y es mi pesar informales que, aquellos de ustedes que no tengan recuerdo de esa batalla, no sobrevivieron- los murmullos llenaron la habitación nuevamente- por esa razón los trajeron de un tiempo anticipado para que estuvieran presentes en la lectura. El hechizo que los trajo aquí les ara recordar lo que leeremos desde el momento en que ingresen a Hogwarts, eso en el caso de que los jóvenes del pasado no puedan evitar la segunda guerra que vivimos.

Las docenas de voces se volvieron a escuchar, después de un rato en que estuvieron hablando de lo que les habían dicho, y que algunos lloraran por su infortunado final, todos aceptaron lo que estaba pasando, de cierto modo se sentían mal por tener que recordar cosas que ni siquiera habían vivido si es que no acababan con Voldemort en el pasado, pero por otro lado muchos de ellos querían saber la historia del trio dorado, en especial ese último año que no estuvieron en el colegio, conocerían los hechos de primera mano.

-Bueno, si están todo de acuerdo, les hare un resumen de los primeros capítulos leídos- muy a pesar de Harry comenzaron a retar su vida desde afuera, hablaron de los Dursley, de cómo fue entregado a ellos siendo un bebe, de los muchos maltratos que su sufrió (lo que causo la indignación de muchos en especial de las chicas y los amigos del azabache) hasta el momento en que Hagrid se despido de él en el metro- bueno eso sería todo, yo deberé de volver a mi tiempo pero les deseo mucha suerte, todos ustedes tendrán un dormitorio en su propia sala común excepto- nombro al grupo de Harry- que deberán regresa a esta sala, sin más que decir, les pediré que salgan.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta y comenzaron a salir, excepto Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna y Astoria que arrastraba a Draco al lugar donde se estaban reuniendo.

-¡¿Y tú que haces aquí?!- increpo por lo bajo Ron al rubio.

-También es parte de eso- lo defendió Astoria.

-Si de la parte mala, ¿por qué no mejor…?

-Este no es el momento Ron- lo interrumpió Harry

-Él tiene razón, lo impórtate es lo que está pasando- lo apoyo Hermione- conocer el futuro, cambiar los sucesos que podrían ocurrir, eso puede ser muy peligroso, podría tanto mejorar como empeorar lo que suceda.

-Creo que los que hicieron el hechizo debieron de pensar ya en eso- agrego Ginny.

-Yo estoy intrigada- comento Luna como si nada- a mí me gustaría saber que paso con ustedes antes de que nos conociéramos.

-Muchas cosas Luna créeme, yo estuve con ellos desde el primer día y aun no se muchas cosas- hablo Neville.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?- pregunto Astoria.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- atajo Ron

-Es Astoria Greengrass, es de Slytherin, pero a diferencia de todos ellos no sigue sus ideas de la sangre- explico la pelirroja.

-Gracias Gin

-De nada Tory.

-Bueno, si es tan buena ¿por qué no estuvo en la pelea de…?

-Eso no importa ahora Ronald- lo callo Hermione.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer- hablo Harry- en lo personal no me agrada que conozcan a detalle mi vida, pero no se puede evitar- todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-Chicos- les hablo con amabilidad McGonagall fuera de su círculo- ya es hora- solo hacían falta ellos por salir.

-Me pregunto ¿cuándo tendremos un año normal?- expreso Ron a lo que todos, incluso Draco sonrieron. Comenzaron a salir de la habitación mientras Ginny le pasaba a Teddy a Hermione que se lo había pedido.

-Harry- fue Neville quien le hablo aprovechando que eran los últimos- tú crees que, bueno, crees que ahí estén…

-Que estén nuestros padres- el joven asintió- eso mismo me estado preguntando.

Dándose valor el uno al otro salieron al mismo tiempo de la habitación, ningún otro de sus compañeros sabía por lo que estaba pasando, solo ellos quienes en verdad no conocieron a sus padres podrían comprender a la perfección por lo que estaban pasando, ni lo intenso que sería esa experiencia para ellos.

_En el gran comedor._

Muchos estaban expectantes por lo que pasaría ahora, no solo conocerían los hechos sino a las personas que los vivieron, en la mente de todos pensaban que sería precisamente el hijo de James Potter del que estaban leyendo quien saldría de la habitación.

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión se incrementaba, en especial para una pelirroja que sentía que cada segundo duraba una eternidad, la puerta se abrió y un gran número de jóvenes comenzó a salir y se comenzaron a situarse en los lugares vacíos, la afluencia de estudiantes disminuía y la esperanza de que Harry apareciera era cada vez menor, después de que dos pelirrojos y una castaña salieran parecía que sería el final, pero atrás de ellos venían otros dos jóvenes, un azabache de ojos verdes y un joven de cara redonda.

En el momento que los vieron Lily y Alice se levantaron, esos dos chicos se parecían mucho a sus respectivos hombres, cada una se acercó a un chico sin perderlo de vista.

_Los Potter._

-¿Ha… Harry?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-¿Ho… hola?- fue lo único que atino a responder, era ella, la madre que muchos años deseo conocer, tan hermosa como la había visto en el antiguo espejo hace tanto tiempo.

De inmediato la mujer se arrojó a él y lo abrazo como nunca había abrazado a nadie, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus ojos verdes (los de ambos) ante ese primer contacto que tenían, cerca de ellos un azabache veía la escena sin poderlo creer, ese joven era de su edad pero sin embargo era su hijo, sin desperdiciar un segundo más fue a abrazarlos mientras derramaba lagrimas silenciosas.

-Hola Harry- dijo James cuando terminaron el abrazo- ¿ha sido un viaje agitado?- Lily negó ante sus inapropiadas palabras.

-Desde que comenzamos a leer los libros, esperaba que llegaras, mi pobre niño- dijo la pelirroja volviéndolo a abrasar.

-Discúlpame pequeño- hablo James- por no haberte protegido como debía, es mi culpa que…

-No es su culpa, de ninguno de ustedes- les aseguro Harry- lo importante es que estamos aquí.

-Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo mi niño.

La pelirroja no podía dejar de abrazarlos, los sentía tan real tan suyo, no quería que ese sentimiento se perdiera, cerca de ellos Remus y Sirius contemplaban la escena en silencio, ellos también querían recibir al pequeño azabache, pero dejarían que sus amigos disfrutaran del primer encuentro de su hijo en paz.

_Los Longbottom._

Neville no podía creerlo, sus padres estaban ahí frente a él, viéndolo fijamente como nunca lo habían hecho, totalmente sanos. No sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, de seguro no sabían nada de sus trágicos destinos y no era momento de que se enteraran.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto de inmediato Alice que tenía una idea de quien era.

-he... bueno… yo…- era la primera vez que su madre le dirigía la palabra, estaba nervioso.

-Neville, Neville Longbottom- respondió Luna sacando a su amigo del apuro.

-Entonces, eres nuestro hijo- comento Frank que se había acercado a ellos.

El joven asintió y la pareja de casados lo abrazaron de inmediato, para él también era el primer contacto real que tenía con sus padres, no pudo evitar llorar ante eso.

-Pero que te ocurre hijo- le pregunto Alice al ver la reacción de Neville.

-Es que estoy feliz de verlos.

-¿Qué acaso no estamos contigo en el futuro?- pregunto con un poco de miedo Frank

-Sí, si están pero no, quiero decir…- no estaba seguro de contarles lo que les deparaba el futuro, aun no por lo menos.

-Es que del tiempo que venimos ustedes han estado lejos por un par de meses por cuestiones de trabajo- dijo Luna ayudando a Neville de nuevo, lo le agradaba mucho la idea de mentir pero en ese momento parecía necesario - ustedes son muy apegados y por eso les he difícil separarse.- explico la rubia mientras Neville le daba un tenue gracias.

-Y tú, ¿eres la novia de mi hijo?- curioseo Alice.

-Mmm… no, creo que no, ¿o sí?- le pregunto a Neville que negó con la cabeza- solo somos compañeros- concluyo la rubia.

-¿Compañeros?, Lu, somos amigos- le corrigió el chico

-Oh, eso también es lindo- comento con simpleza y una sonrisa.

Esa chica era un poco extraña no lo podían negar, pero algo dentro de ellos les decía que era una buena chica, y una buena compañera para su niño.

_Los Weasley._

El grupo de pelirrojos se acercaron a sus jóvenes padres que los veían expectantes.

-Hola mamá- dijo Bill acercándose a ella

-Bill, ¿eres tú?- dijo impresionada- pero mírate, ya eres todo un hombre mi niño- lo abrazo con ternura-pero por Merlín, ¿cómo te hiciste esto?- pegunto por las cicatrices en su rostro.

-En su momento lo sabrán todo mamá- la evadió- por ahora quiero presentarles a unas personas- dijo dándole una señal a una chica rubia- mamá, papá, ella es mi esposa Fleur.

-Mucho gusto señoga Weasley- saludo ella extendiendo la mano.

-Ho… hola- respondió la mujer sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar mientras estrechaba su mano

-Degcuide, en el futugo tampoco nos llevamos bien desde el pgimeg momento- le dijo un poco divertida.

_-_No, no, lo ciento no quise dar esa impresión, pero bienvenida a la familia- le dijo la seora Weasley más alegre.

-Bueno- interrumpió Bill- creo que reconoces a Charlie y a Percy- le hablo a los otros dos hermanos que seguían de él.

-Claro que si- aseguró la mujer abrazándolos como lo había hecho con su hijo mayor- pero Charlie, que hay con esas quemaduras.

-ya lo sabrás mamá- le respondió el chico ante la diversión de los demás.

-Pues miren después de este torpe- continuo Bill apunto a Percy- les siguieron estos- les hizo una señal a los demás para que se acercaran- este par de copias son Fred y George.

-Mira Gideon, son gemelos como nosotros- exclamo en cuanto los vio.

-Eso es obvio Fabián- evidencio su hermano- por favor díganos que son como nosotros- pidió Gideon video a sus sobrinos.

-Claro que no, de seguro ellos son…

-De hecho mamá, si se parecen a los tíos, son los bromistas de nuestra generación- mientras los gemelos Prewett festejaban ese hecho Molly resoplaba por el duro trabajo que tenía en frente.- después de ellos está el pequeño Ron- le paso el brazo por los hombros- de él no hay necedad que les cuente nada porque creo que será un personaje recurrente en los libro- comento haciendo que sus familiares lo vieran de forma extraña- y por ultimo- trajo a su hermanita al frente.

-¿Tú también?- pregunto Molly y la chica asintió

-Me llamo Ginny Weasley- comento.

- Arthur tendremos una niña- se emocionó la mujer.

-Lo se cariño, será fantástico- la apoyo su esposo.

-Una chica Weasley después de generaciones, eso es emocionante- comentó Gideon.

-De seguro será una chica muy fuerte, y más con tanto hermano que tiene- apoyo Fabián.

-Siete hijos, se ve que no perdieron el tiempo he cuñado-lo pico Fabián

-Si saben que hay otras cosas para entretenerse que hacer hijos verdad- lo apoyo Gideon.

-¡Gideon Fabián cierren la boca!- les reprendió Molly roja como un tomate.

Cerca de ahí Draco pudo ver a su padres sentados y más jóvenes de los que conocían, se huera acercado a ellos pero la relación con su padre nunca fue buena, en especial en los últimos años, si tenía deseos de llegar a donde estaba su madre y abrazarla, pero no quería hacerlo estando él presente.

-Muy bien todos presten atención- hablo Dumbledore- sé que para muchos es un momento de reencuentros muy conmovedores, pero si les parece dejaremos este momento para después y poder adelantar en la lectura.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el anciano y comenzaron a buscar su lugar, como es obvio Harry, Ron y Hermione se entraron juntos con un pequeño bebe que no dejaba de moverse, era evidente que esos tres eran amigos.

-Disculpa jovencita- hablo Andrómeda a la castaña

-Granger, Hermione Granger- le dijo.

-Hermione, disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿ese bebé es tuyo?- señalo al pequeño que aún tenía el cabello gris

-He no, no, de hecho es de Harry- comentó sin pensar.

-¡De Harry!- se impresionaron Lily, James, Remus y Sirius que vieron al chico con interrogación.

-Lo que Hermione quiere decir-hablo antes de comenzaran las acusaciones- es que soy su padrino- aseguro el azabache ante las miradas curiosas- lo estábamos cuidando cuando el hechizo nos trajo aquí- les explicó.

-Ha, ya entiendo- dijo Dromeda- parece un niño encantador, me recuerda mucho a mi pequeña cuando era una criaturita- abrazo a su hija que adquirió un pequeño rubor.

-Ya mamá- dijo la joven y al hacerlo él bebe pareció reaccionar, volteo al origen de aquella voz y de inmediato extendió sus bracitos pidiéndole a la joven que lo cargase. El trio vio eso impresionados, en especial al ver a la Nymphadora que ellos conocían de 17 años.

-Creo quiere ir contigo- comento Hermione.

-¡ ¿Qué? No!- dijo asustada- ¡yo, soy muy torpe, podría…!

-No digas tonterías, anda cógelo- insistió la castaña levantándose de su asiento para pasarle al niño.

Con inseguridad la metamorfomaga entendió sus brazos para recibir a la criatura, en cuanto lo tuvo seguro en su pecho una extraña sensación la embargo, ese miedo que sentía al tomarlo desapareció y fue sustituido por un sentimiento que nunca había tenido, él bebe se acurruco en su pecho y el gris de su cabello paso a un rosa pálido.

-¡Eso fue!- se impresiono la joven- ¡¿es un metamorfomago como yo?!- volteo a ver los del futuro que asintieron y ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó con suspicacia Andrómeda al ver el cambio de color.

-Se llama Teddy Re…- Hermione le dio codazo a Ron que iba a decir su nombre completo- se llama Teddy- termino al comprender su error.

-Es un nombre hermoso, mucho mejor que el mío en todo caso- comento la joven con reproche a su madre y comenzó a jugar con él bebe.

Para todos era una escena tierna, menos para Andrómeda que estaba analizando la situación, ellos venían del futuro, ese bebe era un metamorfomago y llevaba el mismo nombre que su esposo, y la forma en como su hija se acoplo tan fácilmente al niño en el momento en que lo tuvo en sus brazos, nada de eso era coincidencia, tal vez su hija no hilara la información, pero lo más probable era que estuviera cargando a su futuro hijo.

-Muy bien, vamos a avanzar al capítulo seis- hablo Dumbledore ganándose la atención de todos- ¿quién leerá?

-Es mi turno- hablo Fabián tomando el libro- el titulo dice "el viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos"


	8. Capítulo 7- El viaje desde el andén nue

**Capítulo 7.- El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos**

-Era mi turno- hablo Fabián tomando el libro- el titulo dice "el viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos"

-¡Sí! de aquí en adelante viene lo interesante- girito Sirius emocionado.

**El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido. Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación, y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban. **

-Después del susto que les dio Hagrid no me extraña.- comentó Gideon y todos los que conocían la historia asintieron.

-Eso sin duda es una mejoría-comento Lily- pero siento que también tiene un algo de malo

-No seas pesimista querida-hablo James- que podrían tener de malo

**En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra. Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía. Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente.**

-Hay mi pobre bebe- comentó Lily con ternura acariciándole la mejilla, logrando que los amigos del joven se rieran en burla.

-Solo por eso valió la pena que nos trajeran- comento Ron haciendo que el azabache lo mirara mal.

-No estaremos tan felices cuando se enteren de todo lo que hicimos- le rebatió Harry haciendo que Hermione y el pelirrojo tragaran en seco.

-Ustedes que están murmurando- pregunto James a lo que los tres jueves respondieron nada.- si como no.

-Así han sido por siete años, ya se acostumbraran- comento Ginny un poco divertida.

-¿Siempre están ellos tres juntos?- le pregunto Lily.

-Si siempre.

-No se ha quien me recuerda- ironizó la mujer viendo a su novio y sus amigos.

**Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla Hedwig, un nombre que encontró en Una historia de la magia. Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde, **

-¡ ¿Qué qué?! ¿Cómo es eso posible hijo?- grito James sin poderlo creer- ¿cómo que te ponías a leer hasta tarde?

-Hay que hacer algo cornamenta, lo genes de la pelirroja están ganado ¡auch!- grito Sirius después de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-no hay nada malo en que lea, al contrario, es muy bueno que lo haga- dijo con aprobación la pelirroja

-Pero Lily…

-ya déjalo cornamenta- recomendó Remus- sabes muy bien que no puedes ganarle.

**Mientras Hedwig entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque Hedwig llevaba ratones muertos. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

-La misma impaciencia que su padre- comento Sirius.

**El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King Cross, al día siguiente. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión. Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

-Una de las pocas veces que hizo ejercicio- comentó Harry haciendo que muchos rieran.

-Malditos muggles cobardes- increpo por lo bajo Severus, cuantas veces el paso por algo similar.

**—Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

**Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

**—Hum... necesito estar mañana en King Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

**Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

**— ¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

**Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

**—Muchas gracias.**

-Pero que conversación tan conmovedora- ironizo Tonks

-Sí, pero es mejor a que le estén gritado- agrego Remus.

-Un castigo menos que tendrán.- termino Sirius.

-Al menos por el momento- termino James.

**Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

**—Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

-No están permitidas en Londres- dijo Lily con seguridad.

-Además como se pude pinchar una alfombra voladora- inicio Fred.

-Se nota que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un chiste- lo apoyo George, como había extrañado a su gemelo en ese tempo.

**Harry no contestó nada.**

**— ¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez. Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado**

-Es imposible que lo supieras criándote con ellos- comento Lily un tanto molesta- es un lugar que solo conocen los magos, si trataras de buscar el castillo de forma muggle solo verían un montón de ruinas.

**—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó.**

**Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

**— ¿Andén qué?**

**—Nueve y tres cuartos.**

**—No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

-Si lo hay, solo que un grandísimo muggle como tú no sabría nunca donde esta- dijo James.

-Mejor para nosotros, ya tenemos mucha porquería con Voldy como para que él también llegue a nuestro mundo- continúo con asco Sirius.

**—Eso dice mi billete.**

**—Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos. Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

**— ¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

**—Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

Nuevas carcajadas se escucharon al nombrar la cola del primo de Harry.

-En verdad Hagrid, te mereces un premio por lo que hiciste- comento uno de los gemelos Prewett haciendo que su hermano los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley asintieran.

Fabián relato todo desde el momento en que Harry se levantó más temprano de lo que debería gracias a la emoción, como el chico reviso que tenía todo, el viaje a la estación de King Cross, hasta el extraño comportamiento amable de Vernon cuando llegaron.

**—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

-Por eso tenía esa amabilidad- comenzó con molestia Sirius- ese maldito cerdo.

-Eso amerita anotar otras líneas- acoto Remus- pásame el pergamino- lo pidió molesto por la forma de tratar al chico.

-Petunia no te dijo nada ¿cierto?- pregunto Lily a su hijo que negó con la caza- ¡esa maltita arpía!, ella sabía perfectamente como entrar al andén, Remus- le grito a su amigo que compendio de inmediato y le pasaba el pergamino- ya arreglare cuentas con ella cuando regrese- murmuro mientras se ponía a escribir.

-Y para colmo de males nuestro gigantesco amigo tampoco te dijo nada- el aludido bajo la mirada ante el comentario de Fabián.

-No importo realmente, el que no supiera donde estaba el andén me permitió conocer a unas de las personas más maravillosas que existen- comentó Harry haciendo que lo vieran extraño, en especial cuando Ginny y Ron se sonrojaron un poco y los gemelos le daban una reverencia.

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

**—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían. Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de Hedwig. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

-Será difícil, ningún muggle sabrá nada y pensaran que está loco- hablo Flitwick

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos. El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. **

-Debió de ser muy desesperante- dijo por lo bajo Hermione para sus amigos.

-Fue una suerte que llegáramos en ese momento- continuo Ron.

-Qué bueno que en esa ocasión no estaban tan apurados como en nuestro segundo año- comentó el azabache que recordó que tenían solo unos segundos para llegar.

-En verdad siempre son así- se impresiono James- siempre murmurando entre ustedes en su propio mundo- todos los chicos del futuro asintieron.

-Sí, pero ahora sabremos que tanto se decían- apunto Neville asiendo que muchos sonrieran

**Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer. Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon. Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

-En verdad me apena mucho- acepto el gigante.

-Tu hiciste mucho por mi ese día, no te preocupes- le aseguro con una mirada amable.

A Lily le encanto ver eso, a pesar de que su vida con su hermana era un infierno eso no influyó negativamente en su carácter, por primera vez sintió orgullo de madre al contemplar lo bien portado que era ese joven frente a ella.

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

**—... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

-Eres tu hermanita- comentó Fabián interrumpiendo la lectura.

-Y estas llevando a tus muchos hijos al expreso- continuo Gideon.

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

**—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

**— ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —Dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

**—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

-Eras tú cierto- pregunto James a Ginny que asintió.

-Ustedes son las personas de la que hablo Harry- comentó Lily viendo a Molly que se sonrojo al recordar lo bien que el chico había hablado de ellos.

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

-Sin duda tienes de la peores suertes hermano comento con sorna Ron.

-Que eso no te extrañe pelirrojo, si su padre aquí presente es exactamente igual- comento Sirius señalando a su amigo.

-Eso y los planes que siempre fracasan- apoyo para enojo del azabache Remus.

-Y no olviden el estar en un mal lugar en el peor momento- tercio Hermione recordando sus siete años de escuela.

-Por merlín, ¿a ti también descubrían en alguna travesura?- pregunto Lily con severidad viendo a su futuro hijo.

-No exactamente- respondió el chico- pero eso ya lo iran leyendo

**—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

**—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

**—Lo siento, George, cariño.**

**—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó. **

-Son como nosotros Gideon- exclamo feliz

-Lo se Fabián- lo siguió su gemelo limpiándose una falsa lagrima de orgullo.

-Por supuesto que sí, si ustedes fueron nuestros primeros modelos- hablo Fred.

-Y después seguimos el camino de los merodeadores- continuo George haciendo que los aludidos se sorprendieran.

-Por merlín entonces ustedes serán iguales- exclamo la profesora al enterarse de que al parecer en ninguna generación dejaría de soportar a los bromistas.

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

**No había nadie más.**

**—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

**—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

-Gracias por la descripción amigo- ironizo el pelirrojo.

-Tranquilo Ron- le dijo Hermione- tienes que aceptar que así te veías, pero desde entonces has cambiado mucho- termino la joven haciendo que el chico se relajara.

**—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...**

**— ¿Cómo entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

-Muchas gracias Molly.

-No hay de que Lily, es lo menos que podía hacer- respondió la mujer.

**—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso?- pregunto un joven del pasado.

-Para alguien que ha vivido entre muggles es muy difícil- comentó Hermione- no estamos acostumbrados de que se puedan atravesar algunos muros.

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

-Después de tantos años, sigue funcionando e igual de imponente a como lo recuerdo- comentó Ted con añoranza.

-Es verdaderamente majestuoso- apoyo Lily.

-La mejor forma de llegar al colegio- comento Ron.

-Háganle caso, lo dice pro experiencia- comento Ginny y los gemelos Weasley se rieron.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- interrogo Remus.

-Eso saldrá en el segundo libro- desvió el tema Hermione.

**Lo había logrado.**

**El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por en-cima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

**Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. **

-Y tú, solo y triste como un perro- comento Remus.

-Hey, que tienes contra los perros.

-Lo mismo que siempre he tenido- comento el castaño,

Por un momento Lily se sintió mal por el cometario, pero cuando vio cómo su hijo reía por las peleas de ese par se sintió un poco mejor.

**Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

**—Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

**—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

-Abuela, que no estamos contigo ese día- Frank miro al quesería su hijo.

-Muchas cosas pasaron, a su tiempo lo sabrán- le dijo Neville, en algún momento se enteraran de todo, pero aún no.

**Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

**—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

-Excelente- comentaron los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores.

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwig y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

-Auch- creo que te hace falta un poco de ayuda ahijado- comentó Sirius.

-Cuando cambiemos las cosas estaremos a tu lado para ayudarte- aseguro James.

-Sí, incluso te cargaremos a ti hacia el asiento del vagón, ¿qué dices cachorro?- hablo con emoción el oji gris.

-Que ya estarían un poco viejos para lógralo no creen.

-Oye- dijeron ofendidos los dos al unísono mientras los demás reían. Ese par nunca cambiaria.

**— ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

**—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

**— ¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

**— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

-O no, vieron tu cicatriz- comento Fabián.

-Eso no era bueno- continuo Gideon con un sonrisa.

**—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

**—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

**— ¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

**—Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

-¿Que solo eso?- dijeron los gemelos Prewett- si fue divertido pero ese momento ameritaba una buena broma- continuo Gideon.

-Ustedes cierren la boca- los reprendió Molly- no puedo creer que sean capaces de incítalos a hacer tales cosas.

-¿Qué esperaban estábamos sorprendidos?- comenzó Fred después del regaño de Molly.

-Nosotros crecimos escuchado historias de él como si fuera un héroe- continuo Fred.

-Además en ese tiempo ni siquiera lo conocíamos

-Pero todo cambio cuando nos hicimos amigos.

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

**— ¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

**—Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

**Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

**—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

-¿Por qué todas la madres hacen eso?- pregunto James- mi madre siempre nos quería limpiar la cara a Sirius y a mí.

-Era un poco molesto la verdad- acepto al animago.

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

**—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

**— ¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Cállate —dijo Ron.**

**— ¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

**—Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**

-¡NOOOO!- gritaron con dramatismo los gemelos Prewet- como pudieron criar a un prefecto.

-he dicho que cierren la boca- les reprimo Molly.

**—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

**—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —Dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

**—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

**—O dos...**

**—Un minuto...**

**—Todo el verano...**

-Son fantásticos chicos- alabaron los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores mientras los pelirrojos se ponían a hacer reverencias.

**—Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

**—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

-Yo le había dado otra cosa- dijo con malignidad Sirius.

-¿Cómo qué?- dijeron los gemelos.

-Cuando Remus se hizo prefecto le regale una pluma que escupía tinta roja a la cara de su portador- los gemelos se pusieron a reír- ¿lo recuerdas Lupin?.

-Y tu recuerdas el mega purgante que te di a beber- contraataco el castaño- el que te obligo a usar pañal por una semana- las risas se incrementaron aún más.

-En serio paso eso- interrogó Harry entre risas y su padre asintió.

-¿De dónde sacaron esas cosas?- interrogo Fred.

-Sirius compro la pluma en Zonco y yo ayude a Remus a preparar el súper purgante- respondió Lily sorprendiendo a todos.

-Nos podría decir como lo hizo señora Potter- la mujer se sorprendió que le dijeran así- sería fantástico para nuestra tienda de bromas.

-Tienen una tienda de bromas- se impresionaron los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett.

-Sí, y modestia aparte es de las mejores- aseguro Fred inflando el pecho.

**—Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

**— ¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

**—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

-¿Lo hicieron?- les preguntaron varios ante la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Weasley.

-Lo intentamos pero no pudimos- aceptaron un poco tristes.

**—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

**—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

-Si como no, tengo un par de cicatrices que dicen lo contrario hermanitos- ironizo el pelirrojo a lo que sus hermanos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

**—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

**—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

**— ¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

**— ¿Quién?**

**— ¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

-¿Nos podríamos saltar la siguiente parte?-pregunto Ginny que se empezaba a poner roja.

-¿Por qué sobrinita?- pregunto Fabián con una sonrisa, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Dumbledore dijo que no podíamos saltarnos los pequeños detalles, así que ni modo- continúo Gideon con media sonrisa.

**—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

Varias risas comenzaron a escucharse en a lo largo del gran comedor.

-Por lo visto tiene una fan pequeño- se burló Sirius.

-Es una suerte que sea pelirroja, será más fácil para ti de lo que fue para mí- comentó James ante la extrañeza de muchos.

**—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

**—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

**—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

-Y no es para menos, él ha sufrido de mucho y lo último que necesita es que ustedes salgas con esas tonterías- dijo con decisión Molly.

**—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

**—Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

**—Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

**—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

**—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

-Porque no mejor un autógrafo de Harry- sugirió Sirius y tanto Harry como Ginny lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?- dijeron al unísono los gemelos Weasley.

**— ¡George!**

**—Era una broma, mamá.**

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

-Sin duda fue mejor- dijo Harry- pasamos por muchas cosas difíciles, pero siempre fue mejor que estar con los Dursley

-¿Qué clase de situaciones difícil?- pregunto Lily con voz entre cortante, pues algo le decía que nada tenía que ver con los estudios.

-Ya lo descubrirán conforme avancemos.

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

**— ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —Preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

-Si se hubiera dejado, se la podría haber limpiado- comentaron Molly que recibió el apoyo de Andrómeda que tenía el mismo problema con su hija.

-Es que ustedes exageran- rebatió Dora como defensa cuando observo a su madre que le daba la razón a la pelirroja.

-Lo que tú digas hija, y por cierto, el niño tiene una macha en la cara- señalo al pequeño Teddy que se había quedado dormido.

La metamorfomaga fijo la vista en el rostro del bebe y en efecto tenía una mancha, con delicadeza tomo un trapo y tal como lo habían hecho Molly y Andrómeda en su momento, ella le limpio el rostro a la criatura. Andrómeda no pudo evitar pensar, que eso era una reacción natural en toda madre.

**—Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

**—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

**—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

**—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

-Valla presentación chicos- ironizó Bill.

-Es que teníamos prisa- se defendió George

-Además ahí estaba Ronnie para cubrimos- aseguro Fred.

**— ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

**Harry asintió.**

**—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

**— ¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

-¡Ronald Wesley! –el grito sorprendió y asusto a más de uno- no les dije específicamente que no le preguntaran de ese tema.

-Bueno, en teoría nos pediste que no le preguntamos si recordaba cómo era, además después el me respondió por su cuenta.

-¡Y eso lo justifica!- grito con más fuerza.

-Hay Ron, después de tantos aun no sabes que no debes discutir con una pelirroja- le dijo Sirius.

-Háganle caso, él tiene muchas cicatrices que lo prueban- agrego Lily un poco molesta- y si no se calla tendrá otra.

El hombre gurdo silencio y permitieron que Fabián reanudara la lectura.

**—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

**— ¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

-¡RONALD!- se volvió a escuchar.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, sin duda esa era mejor estrategia.

**—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

**—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

**— ¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

El pelirrojo boleto a ver a su amigo, él nunca había mencionado ese pequeño detalle de cuando se conocieron, sin poder evitarlo se sintió un poco mal por lo celos que había sentido de él en su cuarto año.

**—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

**—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

-Podrá ser antigua, pero nunca se compara a los Malfoy- increpo Lucius ante eso.

-Eso es cierto, tu familia sin lugar a dudas es una porquería- increpo Sirius haciendo que un rubio agachara la cabeza, no le gustaba que dijeron eso, pero en cierto modo era cierto.

-Tu cállate Black, un traidor de la sangre como tú no tiene derecho a…- se levantó de su asiento seguido por Sirius listo para hacerle frente

-Silencio- los callo Dumbledore- los dos deben tranquilarse, cuando términos los libros podrán arreglar sus diferencias- los hombres obedecieron al director y se sentaron sin mirar con desafío al otro.

**—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles —dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

**—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

**—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy**

-Ya veo porque se sentía tan mal en esa época- comento Bill.

-Sí, y dudo que la actitud de Percy y los gemelos lo ayudara a superar sus inseguridades- continuo Charlie murmurando entre ellos.

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

Los chicos del futro bufaron cuando mencionaron a esa maldita rata, tres años y no tenía idea de quien era en realidad.

**—Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers. Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

**Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

-De hecho si me hizo sentir mejor- confeso este- en ese tiempo pensaba que eras muy diferente a quien eres en verdad, pensé que serías más creído y egocéntrico-admitió el pelirrojo.

-En otras palabras pensabas que era igual a James- comentó Sirius

-¡Oye! -reclamo el aludido.

-No veo porque te enojas, fuiste, eres y lamentablemente seguirás siendo nuestro egocéntrico favorito- dijo Remus.

Todo se comenzaron a reír aunque algunos de ellos, como Snape bufaron por las palabras dichas, ya que sin importar que ese tipo fuera así de insufrible, tenía el corazón de la querida pelirroja y eso no lo podría aceptar nunca.

**—... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

**Ron bufó.**

**—¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

**—Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

-Es solo un nombre Ron, eso no importa en lo absoluto- dijo Lily tranquilamente.

-No en el tiempo de que venimos- comento por lo bajo pero nadie lo escucho.

**—No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

**—No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias muggles y aprende muy deprisa.**

-Y sigo manteniendo lo que dije- hablo Ron enviándole una mirada tierna a Hermione que se sonrojo.

-Muy cierto, como aquí mi querida pelirroja que es un claro ejemplo- comentó James abrazando a su novia con ternura.

**Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

**A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

**— ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

**Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.**

**Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Pero la mujer no tenía Mars. En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida. Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce.**

**Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

**—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

**—Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

**Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

**—Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

-Oh en serio lo lamento Ron- dijo la mujer apenada.

-No importa, somos demasiados como para esperar que todo fuera perfecto, por lo menos siempre podíamos presumir que teníamos algo hecho con amor- comento Ron lo que dejo impresionados a muchos.

-De donde salieron esas palabras maduras Ron Weasley- pregunto divertida la castaña.

-Siempre con ese tono de sorpresa no Hermione- le respondió de la misma forma.

**—Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

**—No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo —añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

**—Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. **

Varias aclamaciones de pena surgieron en el comedor, especialmente de las chicas que no podían creer la vida tan caótica que había tenido ese joven.

**Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

-Ese fue tu primer amigo verdad- dijo Lily con un poco de pena. El azabache asintió.

-Es bueno saberlo, así lo podremos invitar a tus cumpleaños incluso antes de que sepan hablar- comentó James con una sonrisa..

-Son muy amables, y desde luego ustedes también estáran invitados cuando nazca Ron- les dijo con amabilidad Molly.

**— ¿Qué son éstos? —Preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

**— ¿Qué?**

**—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: Albus Dumbledore.**

-Valla, que te salga Dumbledore en tu primer cromo- comentó Dora- yo ya lo tengo repetido cinco veces.

-Y solo están guardados y acumulando polvo- dijo con molestia Andrómeda.

-¿Por qué no haces lo que lunático sobrina?- sugirió Sirius- él se ponía a regalar todos sus cromos a quien fuera,

-Eso no es cierto canuto-reabrió el castaño- cuando me salía uno que no tenía lo guardaba.

-Entonces solo tienes uno de cada uno- pregunto la peli rosa.

-Sí, me importan más los chocolates que los cromos- acepto el hombre.

-Deberías de aprender algo de él Nymphadora- la acuso su madre.

La chica volteo los ojos exasperada por que la llamaran por su nombre, por otro lado los gemelos Weasley escucharon con cierta atención la conversación, lunático, canuto, que no eran esos los nombres de los merodeadores, sería posible que ellos fueran sus grandes ídolos.

**— ¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

**— ¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —Dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

**_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._**

-Usted juega bolos profesor- pregunto Dora.

-Así es jovencita, me parece algo muy entretenido- respondió con simpleza.

**Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

**— ¡Ya no está!**

**—Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos.**

**Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

-Ronald no seas avaricioso- recrimino Percy.

-Y de entre todos, mira quien fue hablar- le rebatió este a su hermano que enrojeció.

**—Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los muggles la gente se queda en las fotos.**

-¿Eso hacen?, ¿en serio no se mueven para nada?- pregunto Arthur impresionado- eso es muy extraño.

**— ¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

Las risas se hicieron presentes al leer la reacción del menor de los Weasley.

-Sin duda es hijo de su padre- comentó Gideon.

-Es bueno saber que no niega su procedencia- se burló Fabián.

**Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosas, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

**—Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende.**

-Ronnie esa solo era una broma-dijo George

-En verdad te lo creíste- continúo Fred

-Pero es cierto- increpo Sirius- tal vez no sabor a duende, pero si hay sabores demasiado desagradables.

-Sí, está dentro de las cinco cosas que nunca hay que hacer- dijo James.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los del trio al mismo tiempo- ¿qué eso de "las cinco cosas que no haya que hacer"?- continuo Hermione.

-Yo me he preguntado los mismo- comentó Dora que estaba meciendo a Teddy- ya es la tercera vez que lo mencionan.

-Es una lista que hicimos en tercero- Respondió Remus- son cinco cosas que jamás haríamos.

-¿Y cuáles son esas cinco cosas?- preguntaron los gemelos Weasley

-La primera es, nunca hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido- explico James- esas sabias palabras incluso está en el lema del colegio- muchos rieron por su explicación.

-La segunda es nunca a tacar a un profesor- dijo esta vez Remus- y por si lo dudan yo agregue esa parte.

-La tercera es nunca comer una gragea de color marrón obscuro o algún color extraño de esos- agrego Sirius con asco- una ocasión comí una como entre gris y verde

-¿Y a que sabía?- preguntaron los gemelos Prewett.

-Era como calcetines sucios y baño sin limpiar- izo asco al recordarlo

-Sabor a Trol- comentó Ron sin pensarlo.

-¿Y tu como sabes a qué sabe un trol sobrino?- lo pico Gideon risueño.

-Porque a eso huelen, verdad Harry- este lo vio de forma sombría.

-Ronald Weasley/Harry Potter como saben a qué huele un trol- increparon Molly y Lily al mismo tiempo. Los amigos solo se encogieron en su lugar.

-Después lo descubrirán- comentó Harry con la poca voz que tenía- y ¿cuál es la cuarta cosa que no se debe hacer?

-La cuarta es no irrumpir en Gringotts-dijo Lily sin quitar su expresión de molestia.

-Y la quita la hizo tu tío, nunca insultar Dumbledore, en especial en presencia de alguien como Hagrid- termino Sirius.

El trio escucho todo con curiosidad, pero al momento de que les terminaron de explicar un pequeño miedo se instauro en ellos, qué pensarían los presentes cuando se enteraran que hicieron dos de esas cinco cosas que nuca deberían hacer.

**Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

**—Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

**Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

-Bueno esas son más normales que las de nuestro tiempo- comento aliviado Remus.

-supongo que recibieron muchas lechuzas con reclamaciones- razono Ted

**En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

**—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

-Ese eres tu Neville- pregunto Alice al recordar que buscaba un sapo en el andén.

-sí, esa fue la primera vez nos vimos- comentó sin darle importancia.

**— ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

**—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

**Se fue.**

**—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible.**

-Perdón por el comentario amigo- se disculpó Ron.

-Descuida, eso ya paso.

**Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

**—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

-Sabes tal vez deberíamos de haber ahorrado para cómprale una nueva cuando fuera el momento-comento en un susurro Charlie a Bill que asintió, como los hermanos mayores sentía que era su deber ayudar a sus demás hermanos.

**—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos... Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

**— ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

-¡Harry!- grito la chica inconforme con su descripción.

-Lo siento Hermione- se disculpó este

-Hermione tienes que aceptar que así te veías, pero desde entonces has cambiado mucho- repitió Ron las palabras que ella le había dicho con anterioridad.

Al no poder defenderse de su propia lógica se sentó con los brazos cruzados mientras Ron la abrazaba por los hombros para que no estuviera tan molesta.

**—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

**—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

-Ron, esa era una…-comenzaron los gemelos.

-Una broma lo sé, pero a esa edad como querían que lo supiera- se defendió el pelirrojo

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

**— ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —Preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

-Es otra Lily Evans- grito Sirius- la única diferencia es que ella es castaña.

-Sirius- le recrimino la joven.

-Pero es cierto, es idéntica a ti.

-No dudo que sea lista y determinada, algo de lo tu podrías aprender- le dijo haciendo que se enfurruñara molesto y que los demás rieran por lo bajo.

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

**—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

**— ¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**

-Ya tienes dos admiradoras, y a tan corta edad- comento Sirius con su sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo- dijo en James mientras se secaba una lagrima falsa.

**— ¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

**—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

**—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron. **

-Ronald, que actitud es esa- le regaño su madre.

-En ese tiempo no nos conocíamos mamá, y mucho menos éramos amigos.

**Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

**— ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry **

**—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimida—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

-No tiene nada de malo esa casa- increparon algunos de ellos.

-Todos los magos tenebrosos salen de esa casa- increpo Sirius.

-Eso no es cierto- atajo Harry antes que cualquier otro- el pertenecer a Slytherin no significa ser malo- Astoria y Andrómeda estaba de acuerdo con ello- cuando un mago pierde el camino no importa de qué casa sea- Termino el joven recordado a Pettigrew.

Dumbledore veía con orgullo a ese chico, pese a lo lamentable de su pasado había aprendido y era alguien maravilloso, de seguro en algún momento demostró ser igual que todos, pero al final había adquirido una gran madures.

**— ¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

**—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

**—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de Scabbers están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

**—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron**

-No podrían haber elegido carreras más peligrosas- cuestiono Molly.

-Lo intentamos, pero tú no nos déjate

-BILL- le recrimino su madre.

**— ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en El Profeta, pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

**Harry se sorprendió.**

-Y como no hacerlo- comento Lily.

-¿Quién podría estar tan demente como para intentar algo así?

El trio del futro se sentaron incomodos mientras lo gemelos Weasley hacían un esfuerzo titánico para no soltar una carcajada, frente a ellos había tres locos que no solo lo intentaron, sino que habían tenido éxito.

**— ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

**—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello.**

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

Dumbledore sonrió ante los pensamientos el chico, el mismo había intentado concientizar a al mundo mágico de eso pero no tenía existo, por esa parte fue bueno que el joven Potter creciera alejado de la comunidad mágica.

**— ¿Cuál es tu equipo de quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

**— ¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

**— ¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

-Con tal de que no salga con sus cosas- comentó Sirius que creía saber quién era.

**—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

**—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba**

-Esos gorilas deformes tuvieron hijos- increpo james con impresión.

-Eso es un punto a parte James- intervino Remus- recuerda que ellos son mortifagos.

-Es cierto, entonces no los capturaron-continuo el azabache.

-La aplicación de la ley mágica en el futuro debe ser bastante decadente si fue así- increpo con molestia Alastor.

**—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy**

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Narcisa sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie viendo al chico rubio sentado en la mesa de enfrente- ¿tú eres nuestro hijo?- le pregunto al joven que volteo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya sabía yo que ese chiquillo egoísta tenía algo que ver con ustedes- confesos Sirius muy seguro.

-Sirius, estás hablando de tu prima- le reclamo Dromeda.

Narcisa escuchaba eso pero no le daba importancia, lentamente volvió a sentarse sin perder de vista a su futuro hijo, porque no se había acercado a ellos en el momento que llego como los demás, es que acaso los odiaba o algo así, tenía miedo de saber porque su hijo estaba tan distanciado, pero aun así se dijo que debía que hablar con él.

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

**—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

-¡Tu maldito hijo de…!- gritaron en conformidad los más grandes Weasley y los gemelos Prewett- ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso de nuestra familia?!- el rubio bajo la cabeza y no contesto- ¡responde maldito…!

-¡Ya basta!- grito Astoria- eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, y no saben lo que paso, así que porque mejor no se…

-¡Tory!- le hablo el rubio- ya déjalo, eso no importa.

La chica le iba a reclamar a su novio pero no pudo, en el momento en que lo vio a los ojos pudo notar que lo único que quería era que ella lo abrazara, que estuviera ahí con él a su lado dándole su apoyo, la chica sin dudar lo hizo y con calma todos regresaron a sus asientos.

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

**—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

-Eso es cachorro- lo felicito Sirius- no necesitas a esos pedantes hijos de…

-¡Sirius!- gritaron varios.

-… Como amigos- termino el animago

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

**—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

-Esto se pondrá feo, no tiene que pelear- dijo Slughorn preocupado.

**—Repite eso —dijo.**

**—Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

**—Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

-Demuestra tu valor hijo- lo apoyo James con orgullo- ustedes pueden contra ese par.

-¡James!, no lo incites a buscar problemas- le reclamo Lily.

-Pero querida, él no busco problemas, ellos lo encontraron a él.

-La historia de mi vida- comento por lo bajo a sus amigos que rieron por sus palabras.

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntaron Gideon.

**Scabbers, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, final-mente, Scabbers salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

-Por lo menos no tuvieron que pelear- comento Dora ante las risas discretas de muchos jóvenes.

**— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a Scabbers por la cola.**

**—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

Remus se quedó meditando en lo leído un segundo, la descripción de esa rata hasta el momento le hacía recordar a su amigo Peter Pettigrew cuando se trasformaba, pero eso era imposible, ¿Por qué colagusano estaría con una familia de magos fingiendo ser una simple rata?, pero entonces pensó, Peter no había sido arrastrado a leer los libros con ellos, y no podía evitar preguntarse ¿por qué?

**— ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

-Lamentablemente si- increpo Sirius.

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

**—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. —Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

**—Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vals a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

-Ellos no lo buscaron solo se estaban defendiendo- atajo Gideon.

-Muy cierto hermano- lo apoyo Fabián antes de retomar la lectura.

**—Scabbers se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

**—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

-Eras demasiada seria y mal humorada verdad- comentó Ginny que no conocía esa faceta de la vida de su amiga.

-Ginny- le reclamo la castaña- pero es cierto, ahora que lo leemos parecía que era un poco mandona.

-Aun lo sigues siendo Hermione- comento Ron que se ganó una mirada despectiva de la chica- pero también por eso te queremos- agrego el pelirrojo aligerando la tensión.

Fabián relato lo que ocurrió después de la castaña saliera dejando solos a los chicos, hasta el momento en que se reunieron con el resto de los estudiantes que inundaban el pasillo.

**El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

**— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

-Nuestro gigantesco amigo- comentaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Algo imponente para los de primer año- continúo Fred- pero no menos que el resto del recorrido.

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

**—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

**Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

**—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

**Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

-Es una visión magnifica- comento Lily- nunca podré olvidar esa primera visión del castillo reflejado en el lago.

-Yo igual- apoyo Ted- sin duda un lugar emblemático para todos.

-Yo me emocione tanto que me caí el bote- comentó james.

-No finjas James- atajo su novia- tú no te caíste, saltaste- aseguro la joven ante la diversión de todos.

**El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.**

**— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

**— ¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

Entonces Fabián narro como fue sus viaje en los botes, como cruzaron le lago negó con ellos hasta el túnel y a lo que parecía un muelle subterráneo debajo edil castillo.

-El primer viaje a Hogwarts- recordaron James y Sirius.

-Es fantástico siempre y cuando no lo tiren a uno del vote- hablo con recelo el licántropo.

-Aun estas molesto por eso lunático- conto el oji gris- ya pasaron años además cornamenta y yo también nadamos contigo.

-Mejor cállate Sirius- increpo el castaño

**— ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

**— ¡Trevor! —gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos. **

-Siempre está perdiéndose- comentó Neville con media sonrisa.

**Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.**

**Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

**— ¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

**Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

-Bien aquí termina el capítulo- informa Fabián a todo el mundo.

-Al menos fue mejor que los anteriores- acepto Lily.

-Unos de los pocos momentos tranquilos que menos tenido- comento ron a lo que sus amigos sonrieron.

-¿De los pocos momentos tranquilos?- pregunto Molly.

-Sí, es que Hogwarts es muy excitante- hablo Hermione desviando un poco el tema, aunque al final sabrán todo lo que hicieron.

-Muy bien, que dices cuñado te gustaría leer- pregunto Fabián a Arthur que aceptó gustoso.


	9. Capítulo 8- El sombrero seleccionador

**Capítulo 8.- El sombrero seleccionador**

-Muy bien, el siguiente capítulo se llama el sombrero seleccionador- les informo el señor Weasley.

Varios chichos se emocionaron recordando la vez que estuvieron en la ceremonia, pero Harry por su parte resoplo un poco molesto, en esos libros no solo relataban lo que ocurría sino también sus pensamientos, sin duda aparecería la charla que tuvo con ese viejo sombrero cuando lo seleccionaba entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, eso nunca se lo había contado a sus amigos, la única vez que hablo de eso fue con Ginny en esos meses que estuvieron saliendo.

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.**

-Y está en lo correcto joven Potter- aseguro la profesora con una sonrisa complaciente.

-Sí, minie es muy estricta, pero también es la quemas aprecia a sus estudiantes- comentó Sirius.

-Agradezco sus palabras señor Black, pero vuelva a decirme mini y descubrirá lo estricta que puedo ser- le advirtió McGonagall con mirada severa.

El animago simplemente se encogió en su lugar mientras sus amigos se burlaban de el por lo bajo para nadie se diera cuenta.

**—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.**

**Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.**

-¿Describirás cada detalle del castillo?- pregunto Sirius incrédulo

El señor Weasley leyó el recorrido de los chicos, que era prácticamente el mismo que todos ellos tuvieron en su primer año, hasta llegar a la parte del discurso de la profesora McGonagall.

**—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.**

-En verdad somos como una familia- aseguro un sonriente James.

-Aunque a veces no te lleves bien con todos los integrantes- agrego Remus volteando a ver al azabache.

-Como cornamenta que prácticamente se enemistaba con cualquier compañero que se le quedara viendo a Lily por más de tres segundos- concluyo Sirius haciendo que el gran comedor comenzara a reír y el aludido lo viera con intenciones homicidas.

**»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.**

-Unos mejores que otros- comentaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Que lo quede dudas- secundaron los merodeadores.

** Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.**

-Como por ejemplo nosotros- comentó James refiriéndose a él y a sus amigos.

-O como nosotros- corearon los dos pares de gemelos.

-O como yo- aseguró Dora con arrogancia.

-Si claro, los más traviesos y revoltosos de todos los alumnos- critico la profesora McGonagall refiriéndose especialmente a aquellos a quienes conocía.

-Pero profesora yo no fui como ellos- se defendió la metamorfomaga.

-Entonces porque cada semana recibía al menos cuatro cartas de quejas sobre ti Nymphadora- acuso Andrómeda haciendo que la chica se sonrojada.

-¡Solo cuatro sobrina!, yo me encargaba que le llevaran por lo menos media docena de cartas a mi madre- confeso Sirius.

-Eso no es motivo de orgullo Black- le riño la pelirroja- y ya guarden silencio y dejen de Arthur continúe- Concluyo.

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, **

Los cercanos al pelirrojo rieron por la mención de la mancha que su madre no logro quitarle.

**Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

-Oh descuide joven Potter, se de buena fuente que eso será imposible- hablo McGonagall sorprendiendo todos.

-Usted siempre tan sabia profesora- la alabo James.

-En ocasiones ese cabello es muy lindo- agrego Lily alborotando más el cabellos de su novio. Muchas chicas la miraron con celos.

**—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

-Lógico, entre la emoción de estar ahí y el discurso severo de McGonagall será imposible estar tranquilos- comento Frank

**— ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

**—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

-Claro que era una broma Ronnie- el joven miro con molestia a su hermano.

-Ese día incluso nosotros estábamos nerviosos- Comento Remus

-Jajá, y yo recuerdo que la pelirroja estaba recitando hechizos pensando de que se trataba la selección- dijo canuto

-Y tu casi te orinabas en los pantalones por el miedo de terminar en Slytherin- recito la pelirroja en defensa.

-¿Y tu como la sabes?- pregunto impresionado pues recordaba que ese día estaba empapado por haber "caído" en el lago.

-No lo sabía, solo lo suponía- aseguro la joven- pero acabaste de confirmado- termino risueña ante la exclamación del animago por haber hablado de mas

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. **

-Es igual ti Lily- comento James que se ganó un golpe por parte de la mujer.

**Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. **

Los merodeadores, los hermanos Prewett y Weasley comenzaron a reír al enterarse de eso.

-Muy bien hecho hijo- lo felicito James.

-¿Cómo lo lógrate?- pregunto George.

-Fue magia accidental, el maestro no sé qué traía ese día y comenzó a gritarnos a todos sin razón alguna- explicó el azabache recordando ese día.

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

-Eso es muy dramático no crees hijo- le dijo James a su hijo.

-Mira quien vino a halar- ironizo Remus.

-Hey, que yo no soy así.

-A no- lo interrumpió Lily- y que hay con eso de "Evans, si no sales con migo saltare sin escoba de la torre de astronomía"- le recodo fingiendo la voz del hombre y muchos comenzaron a reír.

-¿En verdad dijiste eso?- le pregunto Harry

-Sí lo hizo, pero después de la cuarta vez que lo utilizo perdió todo el efecto- respondió su madre divertida por el sonrojo de su novio. Al final lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla para que no se sintiera tan mal.

**Entonces sucedió algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire... Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron.**

**— ¿Qué es...?**

**Resopló. Lo mismo hicieron los que estaban alrededor. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:**

**—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...**

**—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... **

-¿Peeves continua alborotando la escuela?- pregunto Gideon.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene otra cosa que hacer- continuo Fabián.

**¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?**

**El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.**

**Nadie respondió.**

**— ¡Alumnos nuevos! —Dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?**

**Algunos asintieron.**

**— ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis.**

-Hufflepuff es buena, pero para mi hijo prefiero a Gryffindor.

-Concuerdo contigo James- lo apoyo Sirius.

-No importa en qué casa quede- les rebatió con un poco de molestia Lily aunque en su interior también esperaba que terminara en Gryffindor como ella.

**—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.**

**La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.**

**—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. **

-Oigan, yo siempre me he preguntado, si lo que iluminaba el gran comedor eran velas sobre nosotros, ¿por qué nunca nos cayó cera caliente?- expreso Sirius.

-En serio canuto ¿eso es lo que te preguntas?- se impresiono Remus- ¿qué no crees que sería bastante obvio?

-Remus tiene razón- lo apoyo Dora- digo, de algo ha de servir que tengamos magia o no.

-Pero es que yo he observado como las velas se derriten y…

-¡Hay Sirius!, no crees que hay cosas más importante que las velas flotantes- le reclamo Lily por la innecesaria interrupción.

**En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».**

-Igual que Remus- hablo Sirius- oigan no sería una sorpresa que esa Hermione fuera su hija

-¡Canuto!, no te pongas a decir idioteces- le recrimino Remus- ya sabes que nunca podre tener hijos- le recordó de forma más bajo solo para que sus conocidos lo escucharan.

Los chicos del futuro alcanzaron a oír sus palabras y se vieron entre ellos, si supiera que en los brazos de la joven Nymphadora sentada a su lado, se encontraba el fruto de su mutuo amor, tarde o temprano se enterarían que Teddy era su hijo, pero por el momento simplemente propiciarían situaciones en que los tres pudieran estar juntos.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

-Esa maldita arpía jamás lo aceptaría- increpo Alice a lo que muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo ir reflexiblemente, eso era lo típico de...**

-Ese es un estereotipo muggle mi cielo- comento Lily con voz tierna.

** Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

**_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _**

**_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._**

**_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _**

**_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._**

**_Puedes tener bombines negros, _**

**_sombreros altos y elegantes._**

**_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _**

**_y puedo superar a todos._**

**_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_**

**_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _**

**_Así que pruébame y te diré_**

**_dónde debes estar._**

**_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _**

**_donde habitan los valientes._**

**_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_**

**_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._**

**_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _**

**_donde son justos y leales._**

**_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_**

**_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._**

**_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _**

**_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _**

**_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _**

**_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _**

**_O tal vez en Slytherin_**

**_harás tus verdaderos amigos._**

**_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _**

**_para lograr sus fines._**

**_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_**

**_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_**

**_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._**

**_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._**

-cada año tiene una canción diferente- comento Ted.

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

**—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

-Ja, nunca lo hiciste- grito Fred contento.

-Aún tengo tiempo hermanito- le rebatió Ron de la misma forma.

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco indispuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

-¿Cómo puede decir señor Potter?- se impresiono McGonagall.

-Usted ya lo leyó profesora, yo no tuve una buena infancia, en ningún momento me hicieron sentir bien o menospreciaban mi valor, cuando llegue a Hogwarts me faltaba toda la confianza que le sobraba a mi padre- trato de bromear en eso ultimo para salir del ambiente melancólico, pero no funciono.

A James lo le importo la broma y solo veía con pena a su hijo, Lily no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, y muchas chicas tanto del pasado como del futuro hicieron exclamaciones de ternura ante sus palabras, lo cual hizo sentí al azabache bastante avergonzado.

-Te prometo que cambiaros todo eso mi bebe- le aseguro Lily con una dulce sonrisa.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

**—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

El señor Weasley fue narrando como uno a uno los estudiantes fueron llamados para seleccionar la casa hasta a la pertenecían, así prosiguió hasta la selección Bulstrode, Millicent y el pensamiento de Harry de que eran un grupo desagradable.

-Es porque lo son cachorro- hablo Sirius sin pensar.

-Te recuerdo querido primo que yo fui Slytherin- le reprocho Andrómeda molesta a lo que él aludo se encogió en su lugar.

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

**—¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF!**

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

-es que algunos son más difíciles de ubicar que otros- comento Remus- todos tenemos características de las cuatro casas, pero cada quien tiende a desarrollar algunas más que otras, y cuando se tienen cualidades para entrar a las dos casas se debe tomar un tiempo más lago para meditar y hacer la elección correcta.

-Cielos lunático, ahora si se te sobrecalentó el cerebro- bromeo Sirius logrado que muchos rieran

**—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

**—Granger, Hermione.**

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

**—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**

-¡Ronald!- lo reprendió su madre.

-Lo ciento- respondió en automático.

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

-Igual de pesimista que James.

-Hey que yo no soy…

-Ya lo hemos discuto mucho cielo, si eres así- le aseguro Lily- ahora por favor cállense y dejen que Arthur siga con la lectura- dijo en forma tierna pero era claro que estaba molesta.

**Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFIN¬DOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos.**

-Igual a ti Frank- comentó Alice a lo el hombre sonrió.

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

-Obviamente- dijo Lucius con cierto orgullo observando al que sería su hijo, pero este ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Hecho que no paso de alto para Narcisa.

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:**

**—¡Potter; Harry!**

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

**—¿Ha dicho Potter?**

**—¿Ese Harry Potter?**

-Pues cuantos Harry Potter existen- se burlaron los gemelos Weasley.

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

**—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

**—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. **

-¡¿Qué?! Mi hijo no puede ser una serpiente- increpo James de inmediato.

-¿Y si lo fuera que James Potter, desconocerías a tu hijo?- dijo con más enojo la pelirroja por su infundada reacción.

-¡No!-respondió de inmediato- por supuesto que no- dijo apurado ante la simpe idea de que eso fuera posible - es solo que no puede, es decir él...

-Mejor cierra la boca- le dijo su novia molesta por esa actitud tan infantil de su novio.

-Harry, nunca nos mencionaste eso- se impresiono Hermione y Ron la secundo

-¿Nunca?- indago la menor de los Weasley impresionada.

-¿Tu si lo sabias Ginny?- le pregunto su hermano en cuanto noto su reacción.

-Sí, me lo contó en su sexto año-confeso la chica- pensaba que ustedes también lo sabían.

-Pues no, a nosotros nunca nos dijo nada, y mira que nos contaba todo- exclamo Ron.

-Bueno, eso quiere decir los quiere a los tres, pero su cariño por la mini pelirroja es un poco diferente- comento Sirius que veía la escena.

En sus adentros Ginny estaba impresionada por todo eso, ella siempre era la última que se enteraba de las cosas, la que siempre se quedaba atrás. Sabía muy bien que él siempre les contaba todo a Ron y a Hermione pero no a ella, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que el chico le confesara algo que nunca les menciono a sus amigos la hacía sentirse bien, la hacía sentirse importante.

**No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

-Era lógico que no terminaría en Slytherin- dijo con seguridad y arrogancia Sirius.

-Por supuesto que sí, es por ser mi hijo- exclamo James lleno de alegría.

-No, de hecho es porque le pidió no ir a esa casa- todos miraron con curiosidad al hombre.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto Harry curioso.

-¿Cómo crees que termine en Gryffindor ahijado?, cuando el sombrero me dijo que me enviaría con las serpientes como a mis padres le pedí- Remus carraspeo sonoramente- o bueno más bien le reclame al sombrero que me enviara a otra casa, y ya vez, termine con los leones.

La confesión de Black dejo a muchos impresionados, pero más que nadie a Severus Snape, si eso era cierto, entonces él tuvo la misma oportunidad para quedar en la misma casa que Lily, pero por alguna razón no tuvo la determinación que ellos tuvieron para elegir su destino.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

Arthur relato la descripción que haría hacía de la mesa de los profesores y de los mismo profesores a quienes conocía, después siguió con la selección de su hijo Ron quien también quedo en Gryffindor, hecho celebrado nuevamente por sus hermanos gemelos.

**Harry aplaudió con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.**

-¡Sí!, quedaste con tu amigo cachorro- alabo Sirius.

**—Bien hecho, Ron, excelente —dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry miró su plato de oro vacío. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Los pasteles le parecían algo del pasado.**

-Al igual que nuestro desayuno- comento canuto un poco fuera de lugar.

-¿Que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comida?- reclamo Lily.

-Claro que si pelirroja, también pienso en mujeres y en quidditch

-Tu siempre tan profundo canuto- comento Remus con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Muchas gracias lunat… oye, ¿estabas siendo sarcástico?

-No tío, como lo crees posible- respondió Dora usando el mismo tono del licántropo provocado la risa de muchos.

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

**—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

-Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez que hizo eso- le confirmo Lily a su hijo.

-A mí me fascinaban esos tipos discursos- acepto el oji gris.

-No lo dudo, de esa forma el banquete comenzaba antes- comentó Dora, y por la expresión de su tío había dado en el clavo.

**—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

**—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí. ¿Patatas, Harry**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.**

-Suenan un poco extraños pero no están mal- comentó Fred

-Sí, ha habido más cosas raras en el los banquetes- apoyo George.

**Los Dursley nunca habían matado de hambre a Harry, pero tampoco le habían permitido comer todo lo que quería. Dudley siempre se servía lo que Harry deseaba, aunque no le gustara. **

Ese cerdo primo tuyo, debería estar en la mesa con una manzana en la boca y no sobre una silla- se aventuró a decir George.

-¡Hay por dios no!- se escandalizo la metamorfomaga- eso sabría peor que la gragea sabor a trol.

Todos comenzaron a reír entre a la burla de la joven, Sirius levantaba los pulgares en admiración, Andrómeda negaba con la cabeza aunque también estaba sonriendo y Remus le daba unas palmadas de apoyo en la espalda.

**Harry llenó su plato con un poco de todo, salvo los bombones de menta, y comenzó a comer. Todo estaba delicioso.**

**—Eso tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo con tristeza el fantasma de la gola, observando a Harry mientras éste cortaba su filete.**

**—¿No puede...?**

**—No he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años —dijo el fantasma—. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio. Fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor.**

-El buen Nick, siempre dispuesto para nosotros- comentó Charlie que lo recordaba de cuando estudio ahí.

**—¡Yo sé quién es usted! —dijo súbitamente Ron—. Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado!**

-Sí, y me parece haberte dicho que no le dijeras casi decapitado hermanito- le recrimino Bill

-Lo siento, se me salió el comentario- se excusó Ron

**—Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.**

**—¿Casi Decapitado? ¿Cómo se puede estar casi decapitado?**

**Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.**

-No deber ser agradable que lo recuerden por eso- comentó Lily apenada por el fantasma.

**—Así —dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien. Pareció complacido ante las caras de asombro y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tosió y dijo: ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable... Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.**

-Seis veces- gritaron los Gryffindor- pues que tipos de trampas estuvieron haciendo- continuo un azabache.

-James, no levantes acusaciones tan a la ligera- reprendió Lily.

-Eso es cierto señor Potter- apoyo Fred

-Más bien ganaban porque un profesor tenía favoritismos con ellos- continuo George viendo de reojo a Snape.

-Pero eso es inaceptable, ningún profesor debe de mostrar favoritismos ante nadie- menciono Minerva escandalizada.

-Que lo diga después de que lean como trataba a Harry- comento ron solo para sus amigos.

-Ella no tiene favoritismos conmigo- reclamo el azabache y los otros lo vieron sin creerlo.

**Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.**

-Es algo perturbador tenerlo flotando cerca- acepto el rubio recordando ese día.

-Y más con toda esa sangre cubriéndolo- lo apoyo Astoria y todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

**—¿Cómo es que está todo lleno de sangre? —preguntó Seamus con gran interés.**

**—Nunca se lo he preguntado —dijo con delicadeza Nick Casi Decapitado.**

**Cuando hubieron comido todo lo que quisieron, los restos de comida desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar; pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche...**

-Podríamos brincarnos la parte de la cena.

-Por dios Sirius, no pueden tener algo de paciencia.

-Pero pelirroja tengo hambre- se lamentó el hombre.

-Depuse de terminar el capítulo almorzaremos y daremos un momento de esparcimiento- informo Dumbledore para alegría de muchos.

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

**—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**Los demás rieron.**

**—¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

**—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja —dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. **

-Algie, maldito anciano senil, ya vera lo que le are cuando lo vea- dijo molesto Fran al escuchar las cosas que le hacía a Neville.

**El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. **

-Ese maldito, me asegurare que compartan el destino de los Dursley- grito esta vez Alice y recibió el apoyo de todos los bromistas y de su pelirroja amiga..

**Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendríais que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

-Puedo hacer hecho mucho más que solo cómprate un sapo no crees- le dijo Ron a su compañero..

-Trata de decírselo de frente- comentó Neville que en ese tiempo también tenía la confianza por los suelos.

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

-Igual a Remus y la pelirroja- se burló Sirius.

-Y no tienes ni idea de cuánto agradecemos que sea si- la apoyaron Harry y ron cerrándole la boca al animago. Mientras los señores Potter y Weasley veían con orgullo a sus hijos que defendían a su amiga.

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

Los merodeadores se vieron entre ellos, no podía tratarse de quien estaba pensando, simplemente no se podía tratar de él.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

**—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

**—N-nada.**

-Te dolió la cicatriz- pregunto Lily preocupada, el chico asintió- eso es muy extraño- la joven pensó que ese hecho sería algo relevante conforme avanzara la historia.

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

**—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

**—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape. **

-¡Quejicus!- grito Sirius levantan dice de su asiento- quejicus es profesor

-¿Cómo ese infeliz llego a ser profesor?- increpo James.

-Señor Potter tranquilícese- pidió Dumbledore.

-¡Calmarse!- grito Sirius exaltado- ¡que no ve que ese maldito le hará a Harry, será incluso peor que los Dursley, ese hijo de los mil…!

-¡Sirius orión Black cállate!- lo detuvo Remus.

-¡Pero lunati…!

-¡Que te calles canito!- le dijo con voz firme y cortante mostrando un poco de la bestia en su interior reflejada en sus ojos- no ves que lo vas a despertar.

El castaño volteo a su costado donde Nymphadora estaba arrullando al pequeño Teddy que se movía inquieto, para después unirse a ella en su intento para calmarlo. A Remus tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Snape fuera profesor, pero no se iba a poner a gritar como loco como su amigo, en especial si eso molesta al bebe. Muy a su pesar el animago se sentó de nuevo y dejo que siguieran leyendo.

**Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

-Pero no lo aprendió de la manera correcta- comento de forma sombría Lily enviándole un reproche a su antiguo amigo.

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

**—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

-El bosque prohibido- repitió Molly- ¿algo que quieran decir en su defensa?.

-Sí, que en teoría aun no hacemos nada- comento Fred en su defensa

-además nuca nos metimos tan profundo como Harry y Ron…-lo apoyo George.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron un par de pelirrojas.

-Gracias por su ayuda chicos-ironizo Harry mientras Ron los miraba con furia.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dentro del bosque prohibido?- interrogaron las madres con sus miradas fulminantes.

-Ya lo descubrirán en su momento- se defendió Harry con presteza, ahora podía entender perfectamente a Ron cuando su madre lo regañaba.

**—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

**»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.**

**»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.**

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

**—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

-Valla que si era enserio- comentó Hermione por lo bajo.

**—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

-Creo que ese chico es un poco egocéntrico- comento canuto.

-¡Sirius!, podrías moderar tus comentarios un poco- exclamo Lily señalando al joven pelirrojo frente a ellos.

-Descuide- hablo Percy- ese solo es uno de mis tantos errores- para nadie paso desapercibido como bajaba la cabeza avergonzado, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debió ser muy fuerte.

**—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

-Es que el profesor Dumbledore es muy laxo con lo que se refiere al ritmo para entonar la canción- comento McGonagall.

**Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.**

**—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —Dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!**

**Y todo el colegio vociferó:**

**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_**

**_ enséñanos algo, por favor._**

**_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos _**

**_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, _**

**_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas _**

**_con algunas materias interesantes. _**

**_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _**

**_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. _**

**_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, _**

**_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _**

**_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, _**

**_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._**

**Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. **

-Jajá- se rieron muchos- ustedes son geniales chicos- exclamo Fabián.

-Nos enorgullecen pequeños Weasley- corroboro Gideon.

-Sin duda el título de bromista estuvo seguro en sus manos- cometo Sirius.

-Muy ingenioso de verdad- termino James.

Los gemelos Weasley se pusieron de pie y dieron exageradas reverencias a los bromistas que fueron su inspiración.

**Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.**

**—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!**

Arthur relato como salieron del gran comedor y anduvieron por los pasillos y escaleras para llegar a la sala común, de cómo Harry se sentía cansado por todo lo que había vivido, el viaje fue bastante tranquilo hasta que se encontraron con…

**—Peeves —susurró Percy a los de primer año—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. —Levantó la voz—: Peeves, aparece.**

**La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.**

**—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?**

**Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.**

**—¡Oooooh! —dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!**

**De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.**

**—Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy**

**Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.**

-Él nunca te escuchara así- intervino Remus- para empezar eres muy formal, y además de eso, eres un símbolo de autoridad, lo cual detesta.

**—Tenéis que tener cuidado con Peeves —dijo Percy, mientras seguían avanzando—. El Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. Ya llegamos.**

-No es cierto, también le obedece a Dumbledore- apunto James.

-Y en ocasiones también a nosotros- agrego Sirius- además un prefecto no tiene el rango suficiente como para hacerle caso.

Tres severos golpes provenientes de Lily, Remus y Hermione cayeron sobre el hombre que no se lo esperaba.

**Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.**

**—¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.**

**—Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.**

Por último el señor Weasley relato cuando todos los estudiantes subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

Los chicos del futuro gruñeron por la mención de traidor.

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

-Es lo mejor, ha sido un día muy extenuante- comentó Lily.

-Y el día siguiente no será más fácil, pues están a punto de iniciar las clases- agregó Ted

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor.**

-Esa… esa fue-se asustó Lily.

-Parece que si- se lamentó James abrazando a su mujer.

-La maldición acecina- termino Remus.

-Es mucho pedir que al menos pueda dormir bien- exclamo Lily con lagrima en los ojos, y de inmediato el azabache intensifico el abrazo, dejando que la chica apoyara la cabeza en su pecho ante la mirada dolida de varias personas.

**Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

-Aquí termina- informo Arthur que cerro el libro.

-Muy bien, en tal caso- Dumbledore hizo un ademan de las manos un banquete apareció en los platos de todos.

Después de comer tendrían un par de horas libres para que pudieran salir o en el caso de algunos de ellos platicar y conocerse un poco mejor, lo que hasta cierto punto sería un poco difícil, ya que en cuanto la apareció la comida tanto como un pelirrojo y un oji gris se atragantaron con todo lo que tenían frente a ellos.


	10. Capítulo 9-el profesor de pociones

**Capítulo 9.-el profesor de pociones.**

La comida había sido tan maravillosa como siempre, ahora disfrutaban de un rato libre antes de retomar la lectura de los libros.

-Entonces Harry, ¿qué edad tienes?- pregunto James en un momento.

-18 años- respondió.

-Me imagino que tus amigo también verdad- ellos asintieron- y tu e ¿Ginny?

-Sí, Ginny- afirmo ella- yo soy un año menor que ellos al igual que Luna- les contó.

-¿Y no eres parte del grupo?- indago curioso.

-No, desde el principio fueron solo ellos tres- volteo a verlos con cierto reproche tanto en su mirada como en su voz.

-¿Y hufeded yak se acoftaron?- pregunto canuto con la boca llena.

-Sirius, primero traga y luego hablas- le regaño Andrómeda. El aludido mastico solo un par de veces antes de obedecer a su prima y pasarse el bocado de alimento por la garganta.

-¿Pero que forma de comer es esa?- pregunto Lily un poco sorprendida y asqueada.

-La misma que mi hermano Ron- comento Ginny.

-¿Quue fo quue?- pregunto el pelirrojo con medio pastel de melaza en la boca mientras todos reían por la similitud.

-Lo que les pregunte- exclamo el animago retomando el tema- ¿es que si ustedes ya se acostaron?

Los que estaba tomando algo en ese momento escupieron de golpe, los hermanos Weasley se quedaron impactados y verían de unos muy avergonzados Harry y Ginny a un oji gris que los miraba sonriente esperando una respuesta.

-¡Sirius Orión Black ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- grito Lily molesta y avergonzada.

-¿Qué? no hay nada de malo, James y yo siempre nos…- el pelinegro le hacía señas para que se callara- digo, siempre le cuento a James acerca de mis encuentros.

-Pero esta no es una cantina Black, y no tolerare que los molestes con tus estupideces- le reclamo la mujer- y contigo hablare después, pues no creo que tú seas un santo- le advirtió a James que se tornó pálido

-Perdón por eso Ginny- se disculpó la pelirroja.

-Descuide señora Potter- ella sonrió, era la segunda vez que le decían así.

-Y dime, ¿cómo eres en la escuela?- le pregunto la chica

-He, no me va mal.

-Es de las mejores de su año- aseguró Hermione ante la modestia de su amiga- es realmente buena en pociones que es donde Harry siempre falla- el azabache le reclamo ante eso- pero sin duda su especialidad es el hechizo de moco murciélago, además de ser considerara una de las más lindas del colegio- les relato a todos ante los bufidos de los hermanos de la pelirroja por recordar la última parte.

-¿Eso es verdad querida?- interrogo Arthur que veía con orgullo a su hija que asentía.

-Sabíamos que ibas a ser muy buena sobina- aseguro Fabián

-Siendo la séptima hija en una larga generación de puros hombres no se podía esperar menos- apoyo Gideon.

-Entonces en verdad tú y Harry no se han acostado- se aventuró un gemelo.

-¡George Weasley!- le gritaron muchos mientras Sirius reía por lo bajo. Pero ya había llegado lejos, la pelirroja se había molestado por volver a sacar el tema y no dejaría pasar esta nueva afrenta.

-No, no me he acostado con Harry- dijo con voz firme y cortante a pesar de lo roja que estaba su cara- pero si lo hubiéramos hecho ¡no sería de su maldita incumbencia! ¡Y al siguiente que diga algo al respecto descubrirá porque soy tan temida en los duelos!- termino gritando y dejando a más de uno espantando.

-Wau- James fue el primero en recuperar el habla- eso fue, impresionante- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- con ese talento y ese carácter eres perfecta para ser una Potter- lo dijo sin pisca de duda en la voz.

Harry y Ginny se volvieron a sonrojar mientras todos los Weasley, los merodeadores, Lily y Hermione los veían divertidos, en verdad parecía que si harían buena pareja. Pero la situación no pasó a más porque un pequeño llanto llamo la atención de todos.

-Lo siento, es que el bebé se despertó con el grito de Ginny- dijo Nymphadora que estaba arrullando al niño.

-Lo lamento Tonks- se disculpó la pelirroja apenada.

-No hay problema, además creo que no solo está llorando por el grito- afirmo la peli rosa

-Tal vez tiene hambre- sugirió Andrómeda que conocía un poco del tema- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió?

-Antes de que llegáramos aquí, lo más probable es que si tenga hambre- hablo Hermione que no sabía qué hacer pues no habían llevado comida para él.

-Esa es la sala de menesteres ¿no?-pregunto Harry señalando una puerta que había aparecido de la nada- tal vez podamos conseguir su comida

-La comida es de las tres prohibiciones mágicas de…

-Si ya lo recuerdo Ron- lo interrumpió el azabache- pero no hace mal intentarlo- sin escuchar a nadie el joven entro a la habitación, un par de minutos salió de ahí con una curiosa bolsa en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron varios.

-No sé, venía con esta nota "del futuro para Teddy, Remus y Tonks"- leyó el papel para confusión de los del pasado y dejo la bolsa encima de la mesa.

De inmediato la comenzaron a inspeccionar, a pesar del tamaño tan reducido que parecía tener podían meter todo el brazo dentro, tenía un hechizo de expansión indetectable.

-Perfecto aquí está todo- exclamo la castaña emocionada- fórmula, papillas, pañales, juguetes, biberones e incluso una cantidad considerable de barras de chocolate.

-A claro, eso explica porque el paquete también eran para Remus y mi sobrina- comento Sirius, pero Andrómeda no se creía que fuera solo por eso. Que acaso ese chico Ron no había pronunciado un "Re" antes de que lo callaran, sería posible que…

-Bueno, en ese caso hay que prepararle su comida a Teddy- dijo Dora llamando la atención.

-Aquí ya hay un biberón listo- la castaña se lo paso a la joven- solo ladéalo un poco y el ara el resto- le indico la joven.

La peli-rosa en su vida había hecho algo como eso y mucho menos se lo habían imaginado, pero siempre existía una primera vez para todo, acomodo al niño en uno de sus brazos y le acerco la botella que fue bien recibida.

-Es una ternura no lo creen- comentó Ginny que le gustaba verlo comer.

-Sin duda lo es-apoyo la metamorfomaga mirándolo con ternura- haber pequeño, cómase todo y luego tía Tonks le dará un rico chocolate- le propuso con vos infantil.

-Pero Nymphadora, que cosas crees que estás diciendo, como le vas dar chocolate a un bebe- exclamo Dromeda

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo madre?, el chocolate es muy bueno y nutritivo- la mujer rodo lo ojos.

-Puede que sea cierto Dora- hablo Lupin que estaba a su lado- pero hazle caso a tu madre, el aún es muy pequeño

-¿Tú también Remus?

-Es porque así son las cosas Dora- termino de forma conciliadora.

-Está bien- dijo resignada- en tal caso pásame uno para comerlo yo.

-Tienes las manos ocupadas-argumento el oji miel.

-Entonces dámelo en la boca- sugirió sin darle mayor importancia.

-Pero niña, al menos mientras lo alimentes controla tu vicio.- se escandalizo Andrómeda

-Está bien madre.

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron regresando y se fueron ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos Dumbledore llamo su atención y pidió voluntario para seguir leyendo. En esta ocasión Bill Weasley se ofreció a leer.

-Muy bien- comenzó el pelirrojo tomando el libro- el capítulo se llama, "El profesor de pociones"

-Quejicus murmuraron los merodeadores.

**—Allí, mira.**

**— ¿Dónde?**

**—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

**— ¿El de gafas?**

**— ¿Has visto su cara?**

**— ¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. **

-Igual que a nosotros- exclamo James.

-Si pero por razones muy diferentes- apunto Harry no muy feliz.

**Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

**-**No creen que es paradójico- comento canuto- que el cachorro no quiera que los demás lo vean y que su padre hubiera dado una de sus piernas por tener esa atención en su primer año.

-Hey- reclamo el azabache mayor.

-Eso demuestra-lo interrumpió Alice- que es en actitud más parecido a Lily que a James- todos los que conocían a la pelirroja asintió en conformidad.

**En Hogwarts había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevaban a un lugar diferente los viernes. Otras tenían un escalón que desaparecía a mitad de camino y había que recordarlo para saltar. Después, había puertas que no se abrían, a menos que uno lo pidiera con amabilidad o les hiciera cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y puertas que, en realidad, no eran sino sólidas paredes que fingían ser puertas. **

-Memorizaste todo eso- se impresiono Hermione viendo a su amigo.

-No lo sé, tal parece que si- comento este sin poderlo creer, el hecho era que nunca había reparado en los detalles que era capaz de recordar.

**También era muy difícil recordar dónde estaba todo, ya que parecía que las cosas cambiaban de lugar continuamente. Las personas de los retratos seguían visitándose unos a otros, y Harry estaba seguro de que las armaduras podían andar.**

-cCuando la situación lo amerita claro está- comento por lo bajo la profesora McGonagall.

**Los fantasmas tampoco ayudaban. Siempre era una desagradable sorpresa que alguno se deslizara súbitamente a través de la puerta que se intentaba abrir. Nick Casi Decapitado siempre se sentía contento de señalar el camino indicado a los nuevos Gryffindors, **

-Nick siempre ha sido muy amable con todos nosotros- comino un chico de Gryffindor quien como muchos de ahí habían llegado a sus salones gracias a la ayuda de su fantasma residente.

**Pero Peeves el Duende se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También les tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás, cogía la nariz de alguno y gritaba: ¡TENGO TU NARIZ!**

-Jajá eso se lo enseñamos nosotros- acepto el azabache mayor para molestia de muchos estudiantes que fueron víctimas del portergeist.

**Pero aún peor que Peeves, si eso era posible, era el celador, Argus Filch. Harry y Ron se las arreglaron para chocar con él, en la primera mañana. Filch los encontró tratando de pasar por una puerta que, desgraciadamente, resultó ser la entrada al pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. **

-¡Bien!, ya comenzaron a merodear- alabo Sirius.

-Llegamos ahí por accidente, no teníamos idea que era el corredor prohibido- se defendió Harry para alivio de sus madres (la de Ron y Harry)

**No les creyó cuando dijeron que estaban perdidos, estaba convencido de que querían entrar a propósito y los amenazó con encerrarlos en los calabozos, hasta que el profesor Quirrell, que pasaba por allí, los rescató.**

Los jóvenes bufaron molestos, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por Lily a quien tampoco le agrado ese extraño profesor de Hogwarts.

**Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Patrullaba sola por los pasillos. Si uno infringía una regla delante de ella, o ponía un pie fuera de la línea permitida, se escabullía para buscar a Filch, el cual aparecía dos segundos más tarde. **

-Insisto que debimos patearla cuando tuvimos la oportunidad- comento Ron pero para que solo sus amigos escucharan.

-En la situación que estábamos eso nos hubiera acarreado muchos problemas- argumento Hermione.

-Si como si en ese instante hubiésemos estado muy tranquilos- pensó el pelirrojo.

**Filch conocía todos los pasadizos secretos del colegio mejor que nadie (excepto tal vez los gemelos Weasley), **(los aludidos sonrieron**) y podía aparecer tan súbitamente como cualquiera de los fantasmas. Todos los estudiantes lo detestaban, y la más soñada ambición de muchos era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris.**

**Y después, cuando por fin habían encontrado las aulas, estaban las clases. Había mucho más que magia, como Harry descubrió muy pronto, mucho más que agitar la varita y decir unas palabras graciosas.**

-Palabras graciosas- comentaron varios curiosos

-Crecí con muggle, la idea que tienen de la mágica son simpes trucos que cualquiera puede aprender y distracciones con humo y palabras sin sentido- se defendió el azabache.

**Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas. Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbolaría, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.**

-Es la mejor clase de Neville- comentó Hermione.

-Te va bien en herbolaria- comentó Alice ilusionada, pues esa era su clase favorita y era en la que mejor le iba.

-Sí, incluso la profesora Sprout dice que podría ocupar su puesto cuando ella se retire- confeso el chico.

Ante eso su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño, estaba orgullosa por él y le encantaría que pudiera convertirse en uno de los profesores de Hogwarts.

**Pero la asignatura más aburrida era Historia de la Magia, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. El profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.**

-La clase no es tan aburrida- dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Lily.

-Si lo es- respondieron los que estaban cerca- creo que solo Hermione no se dormía en la clase- continuo Ron.

-No creo ser la única- rebatió ella enojada.

-Pues sinceramente, yo no conozco a nadie más que no se haya dormido aunque sea una vez- aseguro Ginny.

-¿Tú también te dormías Ginebra?- hablo Molly molesta.

-No es mi culpa, fui mal influenciada por ellos- señalo a sus hermanos mientras hacia un puchero y se refugiaba donde Harry..

Todos los pelirrojos vieron mal a su hermanita que los hbai metido en apuros mientras que Harry soltaba una soberbia carcajada cuando la pelirroja dejo de hablar, después de eso el azabache la felicito mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho y el pasaba un brazo por su cintura. Tanto Lily como James veían ahí más que una simple amistad.

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

El susodicho enrojeció un poco cuando leyeron la reacción de su yo futuro.

**La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

-Usted tampoco cambio en esos años profesora- comento James con una sonrisa.

-Aunque tal vez debería considerar relajare un poco- lo apoyo Sirius.

-Con gusto lo haría, si no hubiera estudiantes dándome problemas con sus bromas- agrego minerva en tono severo viéndolos fijamente.

**—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.**

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. **

-Les digo que es igual a la pelirroja solo que en versión castaña- don sendos golpes lo sorprendieron.

-Ya deja tus comentarios sin sentido Black- le reprendieron las mujeres.

-Que agresividad, y eso que no comente que la castaña bien podría ser hija de Remus- otro golpe llego al animago de pate de su gran amigo- hey, todos contra el pobre perro ¿no?.

-Si no quieres tener moretones, entonces aprende a controlar tu boca canuto- dijo con severidad Lupin.

**La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

-Eso es inaudito- exclamo Remus con molestia- defensa contra las artes obscuras es una buena materia en donde se conjugan la teoría y la práctica, y no puede ser impartida por alguien tan mediocre como él.

-Lo sabemos lunático, pero ya tranquilízate- hablo Sirius- por alguna razón tendrá ese puesto.

-Sí, porque nadie más lo quería- hablo Ron- nosotros tuvimos un maestro diferente cada año.

-¡Un maestro diferente?- se impresiono Lily- ¿pues qué pasaba con ellos?

-Ya lo descubrirán- respondió Harry.

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggle y, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

-¡Una semana!- se impresiono James- a nosotros solo nos tomó dos días, pues en que ocupabas tu tiempo hijo.

-Buena pregunta, ¿en ocupabas las noches si no era para merodear por ahí cachorro?- interrogo canuto

-En dormir.

-¡¿Qué?, pero no es posible!- continuo James- el hijo de un merodeador no puede…

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- les recrimino Lily- como pueden incitarlo a que rompa las reglas saliendo de noche.

-Pero Lis…

-¡Pero nada Potter!, Bill por favor…

**— ¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

**—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin —respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

**—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros —dijo Harry La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

-Vamos profesora, no debería ayudarlos para igualar el marcador.- pidió James a la mujer.

-La profesora McGonagall es muy justa, nunca ha tenido favoritismos por nadie- expreso Harry con seguridad.

-Excepto por ti hermano- atajo el pelirrojo

-Eso no es cierto Ron

-Si lo es- rebatieron Ron, Hermione, Ginny, los gemelos Weasley, Neville y hasta Luna.

Todos escucharon con sorpresa esa declaración, incuso la misma McGonagall se le hace difícil creerlo, pero había un hecho que no podían negar, y fue la actitud que la McGonagall del futuro mostro para con el chico, debieron pasar muchas cosas para que ella se encariñara con Harry de esa forma.

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

-Y tu nuca recibías nada ¿verdad?- pregunto Lily a su hijo que negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo saber que había dejado así de desamparado a su bebe.

**Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

**_Querido Harry (decía con letra desigual),_**

**_Sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._**

**_Hagrid_**

-Gracias por todo Hagrid-dijo Lily.

-De nada pequeña, como ustedes, él y sus amigos son bienvenidos en mi casa- aseguro el hombretón.

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: «Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde», en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

Todos gruñeron y vieron mal a Snape

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

-lógico, porque es un maldito infeliz- increpo James por lo bajo

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

-Eso siempre ha sido asqueroso- dijo Dora.

-A ti también te dio clases este hijo de…

-Sirius

-Sí, y nunca traro bien a ninguna casa que no fuera la suya- las miradas severas que el hombre recibía se intensificaron, en especial por parte de los profesores.

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry**

**—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

**—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

-Por lo que veo tomo algunas partes de mi discurso joven Snape- hablo Slughorn- pero esa no es forma de referirse a sus estudiantes- dijo escandalizado, el gustaba de tener buenas relaciones con los buenos estudiantes.

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

La castaña le dio un golpe "amistoso" en el hombro al azabache al leer esa parte.

**— ¡Potter! —Dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

-¡Tu infeliz!- grito James fuera de si- ¡¿cómo te atreves a hacer eso maldito?!

-No es mi culpa que tu hijo no tenga talento para esas cosas- le rebatió Snape sin que le afectara el grito.

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

**—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

**—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

-Ya veremos si a ti te gustara ese tipo de fama infeliz- volvió a increpar James.

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

**—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

-Pero señor Snape, porque tiene ese comportamiento- se sorprendió Slughorn ante ese estudiante que era tan bueno en su clase.

-¡Porque es un infeliz mal parido!- atajo Sirius furiosos. Pero Snape seguía inmutable.

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se desternillaban de risa.**

**—No lo sé, señor.**

**—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

-¡Claro que lo hizo!- aseguro Remus.

-Muy a pesar nuestro pero lo hizo- agrego Sirius por lo bajo.

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. **

-Eso es chico- comento Alastor- no le demuestres debilidad a tu enemigo.

**Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos?**

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

**— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

-¡Eso es sexto año, como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hijo!- se escandalizo James.

-Y qué hay de lo que tú me has hecho.

-¡Y esa es tu defensa!- la voz potente de Lily de dejo sentir, ella había tratado de mantener la calma, pero solo había conseguido que Su cólera se acumulara- Por años te defendí frente a ellos- señalo a los merodeadores- Te defendía de los que decían que eras malo, ¡y en la primera oportunidad que haces!, ¡me apuñalas por la espalda!

-Pero Lily, yo no he…- todo su coraje parecía haber desaparecido.

-¡No has que Severus Snape!- se puso de pie encolerizada- ¡no me gritaste frente a todo el colegio lo que crees que soy!- le recordó- no estás haciendo eso solo para tratar de humillar a mi hijo, tu eres una maldita basura de ser humano.

-Hay heridas muy profundas Lily.

Y fue Harry quien las causo, dime que te hizo "él" para que los trates así- le rebatió- pero veo que todo el amor y cariño que decías temerme es solo una porquería para ti.

-Eso no es…

-¡Entonces porque tratas así a mi hijo!, tu quien le pudiste contar acerca de mí, acerca de su madre que dio la vida para protegerlo, tu que sentiste en carme propia el mismo sufrimiento que él. Si en verdad sintieras un mínimo de apreció hacia mí por lo menos procurarías tratarlo como cualquier otro estudiaste, ¡en lugar de atacarlo para saciar tus enfermas frustraciones!- y con la mirada más sombría que podía poner añadió- maldita la hora en que te hiciste mi amigo- Tomo asiento y abrazo a su novio derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

A Snape no le importaba la opinión de nadie, pero el odio y desprecio que iban impresas en las palabras de la pelirroja, erran como cuchillos ardientes que se clavaban sobre él, era cierto que el chico no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, pero no dudaba que su yo futuro recordaba el odio que le tenía a Potter, pues era lo que él veía en ese momento. Tal vez tenía razón, y en todos eso años solo cultivo el odio hacia James y no el amor que sentía por Lily.

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

-Bien hecho hijo- lo felicito James que seguía consolando a Lily- ese estúpido no es nadie a quien debas temerle.

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

**—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—. Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

**—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

-Maldita serpiente rastrera- increparon muchos ante eso.

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle. **

-la escoria siempre ayudara a sus semejantes- increpo Sirius a lo que el joven Malfoy bajo el rostro arrepentido, era cierto que el golpe no iba dirigido a él, pero aun así fue doloroso.

**En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos. En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

**—¡Chico idiota! —Dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

-Mira quien es el idiota- increpo Alice- que no se supone que es tu maldito deber enseñarles estúpido- le grito.

El joven iba a responder pero una mirada fulmínate de la pelirroja lo hizo callar, no tenía moral para reclamar nada.

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

**—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

**—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

-Una nueva oleada de gritos e insultos se alzaron ante su acción.

-Me decepciona usted señor Snape- hablo Dumbledore- y en lo que respecta a nosotros, se les restaran cincuenta puntos a su casa, y estará castigado el resto del año en cuanto regresemos a nuestro tiempo- a Dumbledore le parecía un poco injusto castigarlo por las cosas que aún no hacía, pero tan vez así podrá recapacitar poco con respecto a su forma de ser.

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

**—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

-más que eso- apoyo canuto.

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana... ¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

**—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

-Gracias por estar ahí cuando lo necesita- dijo James a Ron con una afable sonrisa.

Pero el pelirrojo simplemente asintió y bajo la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mal, hubo dos momentos en su vida en que dejo solos a sus amigos, dos momentos en los que ellos lo necesitaban y él los abandono. Hermione que sabía lo que estaba pensado le dio un beso en la mejilla y trato de reconfortarlo in que nadie lo notara.

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

**—Atrás, Fang, atrás.**

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

**—Entrad —dijo— Atrás, Fang.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro.**

-¿Es el pequeño cachorrito que conseguiste?- indago Fabián.

-Me imagino que si- dijo Hagrid- no creerán que será un cachorro toda su vida.

**Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

**—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

-Hay que aceptar que visualmente nuestro amigo es muy imponente- comento Gideon.

-y los que lo dude, pueden preguntárselo a los Dursley- termino Fabián aligerando un poco el ambiente por las risas al recordar esa parte de la historia.

**—Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

**—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron**

-Somos mundialmente Reconocido por eso no Fred.

-Ciertamente George, eso y el cabello pelirrojo.

**—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

-¡Fred, George!- Les grito Molly.

-Gracias Hagrid- dijeron al unisonó los pelirrojos y el gigante solo sonrió en disculpa.

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fang tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

Lily sonrió ante lo educado que podía ser su hijo, al parecer había heredado más de ella que su querido novio.

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

**—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la Señora Norris, me gustaría presentársela un día a Fang. ¿Sabéis que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a hacerlo.**

-Pues deberías hacerlo Hagrid- dijeron los dos pares de gemelos.

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

**—Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

**—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

-Porque será- dijeron en forma irónica los merodeadores viéndose entre ellos y a Lily.

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

**—¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

-Hagrid, si en verdad quieres cambiar de tema debes ser más astuto y sutil- recomendó James- ni a mí ni mucho menos a Lily nos podrías distraer de esa forma.

La pelirroja vio con ternura a su novio y lo beso en la mejilla, sin duda la conocía muy bien.

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de El Profeta.**

**_RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_**

**_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._**

**_Los gnomos de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._**

**_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un gnomo portavoz de Gringotts._**

-¿El 31 de julio?- dijo Lily pensando un momento - ¡la cámara setecientos trece!- dijo de pronto ganándose varias miradas interrogantes- ese mismo día fueron a Gringotts y Hagrid vacío la cámara setecientos trece, posiblemente irrumpieron en el banco después de eso o incluso mientras estaban ahí.

Harry y sus amigos se sorprendieron ante eso, al parecer habían encontrado de dónde provenía una de las cualidades del futuro azabache.

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños! ¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

Lily y todos los demás se impresionaron por la similitud de ideas entre ella y su pequeño.

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

Sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja envió una mirada tierna al chico, le gustaba ver que a pesar de no haber podido convivir con el más que solo unos meses, Harry era bastante parecido a ella, se acercó a él para darle un tierno abrazo y alborotarle el cabello como lo hacía con James.

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

-Aquí termina el capítulo- informó Bill.

-Nada mal Potter- hablo Alastor- no es usual ser tan perceptivo con solo once años, bien utilizado podrías llegar muy lejos chico- era curioso ver así al consumado auror.

-Muy bien quien sigue.

-Permíteme hermano- dijo Fred que sin esperar le arrebato el libro.


	11. Capítulo 10- El duelo a medianoche

**Capítulo 10.- El duelo a medianoche**

-Muy bien, el capítulo se llama, "el duelo a media noche.

Ante la mención del título los merodeadores festejaron alegres, sin duda esa es la actitud que ellos aprobaban, por otra parte Lily y Molly veían interrogantes a sus hijos y obviamente con cierto reproche, pero ninguno de ellos sabría cómo terminaría todo.

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

**—Perfecto —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

-Eso sería imposible- comento para sorpresa de todos Lily- con el obsesivo padre que tienes no creo que hagas el ridículo.

-Escucha a tu madre, ella nunca se equivoca- la vio de forma cariñosa James- eso lo llevas en los genes pequeño.

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

**—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

-Bueno, tampoco era tan malo- se defendió el rubio.

-Es cierto- acepto Harry- siempre me complicabas la vida en el campo de quidditch.

A las personas del pasado se les hizo muy curioso que se hablaran de tal forma, por lo que se había leído hasta el momento, ellos eran acérrimos enemigos, que habría podido ocurrir para que se terminaran tratando, no como amigos, pero tampoco como enemigos.

**La verdad es que Malfoy hablaba mucho sobre volar. Se quejaba en voz alta porque los de primer año nunca estaban en los equipos de quidditch (**Los Weasley, Hermione, Neville y Harry sonrieron en ese parte)** y contaba largas y jactanciosas historias, que siempre acababan con él escapando de helicópteros pilotados por muggles. Pero no era el único: por la forma de hablar de Seamus Finnigan, parecía que había pasado toda la infancia volando por el campo con su escoba. Hasta Ron podía contar a quien quisiera oírlo que una vez casi había chocado contra un planeador con la vieja escoba de Charles. **

-Eso es cierto- indago la señora Weasley.

-Sí, pero no pasó nada malo- Aseguro Ron para que no se enojara la mujer y que no lo reprendiera. Ya habría tiempo después para eso.

**Todos los que procedían de familias de magos hablaban constantemente de quidditch. Ron ya había tenido una gran discusión con Dean Thomas, que compartía el dormitorio con ellos, sobre fútbol. Ron no podía ver qué tenía de excitante un juego con una sola pelota, donde nadie podía volar. **

-A mí no me molestaría ver uno alguna vez- comentó Arthur con una sonrisa.

**Harry había descubierto a Ron tratando de animar un cartel de Dean en que aparecía el equipo de fútbol de West Ham, para hacer que los jugadores se movieran.**

**Neville no había tenido una escoba en toda su vida, porque su abuela no se lo permitía. Harry pensó que ella había actuado correctamente, dado que Neville se las ingeniaba para tener un número extraordinario de accidentes, incluso con los dos pies en tierra.**

-Hay mi niño, tenías que heredar esa parte de tu padre- comento Alice haciendo que muchos sonrieran.

-Pero solo es temporal, mientras crezcas y te entrenes eso desaparecerá- aseguro Frank con seguridad- de otra forma no habría logrado ser auror.

-La torpeza es un defecto-increpo Alastor- pero si se tienen habilidades que se compensen y equilibren los defectos se puede llegar a ser un buen auror- aseguro.

Los jóvenes del futuro sonrieron al escuchar eso, era bueno que pensara de aquella forma, pues en el futuro tendría a una pupila de pelo rosa que algo sabía hacer era tropezar y tirar cosas.

**Hermione Granger estaba casi tan nerviosa como Neville con el tema del vuelo. Eso era algo que no se podía aprender de memoria en los libros, aunque lo había intentado. **

-El volar y el quidditch no se aprenden en libros- aseguro James de forma soñadora- se aprende con practica y experiencia, viviendo las grandes emociones que se siente cuando estas sobre una escoba y…

-Debería ponerme celosa- comento Lily interrumpido el monologo del azabache.

-Probablemente si Lily- hablo Remus- entre tú y el quidditch, es difícil saber cuál es más importante para él.

-Cállate lunático, nada en el mundo es más importante que mi Lily- aseguro el hombre abrazando a la chica.

-Y ya se va a poner meloso para que no lo regañe- termino Sirius haciendo reír a todos- en serio cornamenta te convertiste en un faldero.

**En el desayuno del jueves, aburrió a todos con estúpidas notas sobre el vuelo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca, llamado Quidditch a través de los tiempos. **

-El único libro que leyó este par- comentó Lupin señalando a sus amigos.

**Neville estaba pendiente de cada palabra, desesperado por encontrar algo que lo ayudara más tarde con su escoba, pero todos los demás se alegraron mucho cuando la lectura de Hermione fue interrumpida por la llegada del correo.**

**Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid, algo que Malfoy ya había notado, por supuesto. La lechuza de Malfoy siempre le llevaba de su casa paquetes con golosinas, que el muchacho abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.**

-¿Golosinas?- se extrañó Lucius.

-Sí, los mandaba mi madre- aseguro Draco sin siquiera ver a su padre mientras que Narcisa lo veía con dulzura..

**Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.**

-Te envió una recordadora- pregunto Frank

-Sí, siempre había algo que se me olvidaba- acepto el joven.

**— ¡Es una Recordadora! —explicó—. La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... —se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiñó de un brillo escarlata—... es que has olvidado algo...**

**Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado,**

Saben, desde ese punto de vista ese artefacto es inútil- comentó Fred.

-Cierto, de sirve saber si olvidaste algo, es mejor saber que se te olvidado- secundo George.

-Tal vez lo puedan crear en su tienda de bromas- les propuso.

-¡Buena idea Neville!- dijeron a coro los gemelos- y ya en eso podríamos…

-Ya dejen de interrumpir la lectura- exclamo Molly poniéndolos en cintura.

**Cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor; le quitó la Recordadora de las manos.**

-¿Que pretendías hacer con eso mocoso?- increpo Alice.

-Nada, solo molestar- acepto sin más para después ser abrazado por Astoria, en verdad ese chico era muy diferente al del libro.

**Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall, que detectaba problemas más rápido que ningún otro profesor del colegio, ya estaba allí.**

-Siempre me preguntado cómo hace eso profesora- acepto Harry viendo a la mujer.

-Ese es un secreto joven Potter- le aseguro la mujer con tono enigmático.

-Debe ser como su talento de estar presentes cada vez que ocurre algo- comento Ginny viendo al trio que le regreso una mirada desafiante.

**— ¿Qué sucede?**

**—Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.**

**Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejó rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.**

**—Sólo la miraba —dijo, y se alejó, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.**

-ya no eres tan valiente pedazo de…

-Sirius- reclamaron Lily, Narcisa y Andrómeda.

-Cobarde, iba a decir cobarde- aseguro el hombre pero absolutamente le creyo.

**Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindor bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. Era un día claro y ventoso. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras marchaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.**

**Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.**

-¿Aún conservan esas escobas?- dijo con incredulidad Sirius.

-Si no tienen para comprar nuevas, nosotros les podríamos dar un donativo- exclamó James refiriéndose a él y a su amigo.

-Potter Black, compórtense como adultos y tengan respeto- les recrimino la profesora McGonagall.

-Ella tiene razón- aseguro la pelirroja molesta, esa era una actitud que siempre odio de ellos

-Pero Lily, no quiero que mi hijo practique con esa escobas- comenzó el azabache con voz suave- podría caerse y hacerse daño.

Lily vio con severidad a su novio, pero después la desvió para que no viera como su expresión se suavizaba, al parecer ese argumento había surtido efecto, a ella le molestaba que fueran tan creídos en ocasiones, pero el comentario de la seguridad de su hijo era suficiente para hacerla dudar de su postura.

**Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

**—Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

-Vez Lily, detalles como eso pueden ser perjudiciales- comento el azabache tragándose el comentario de un jugador irlandés en un mundial de quidditch.

-Ya habaleros después eso james- dijo con rotundidad la joven, pero ya era ventaja que le dijera James y no Potter.

**—Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la señora Hooch— y decid «arriba».**

**— ¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. **

-¡Ese es mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino!- exclamaron los tres amigos- es lo que te digo pequeñ, todo está en los genes- continuo el azabache mayor.

**La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

-Algo hay de eso- acepto McGonagall- de cualquier forma a confianza es clave para realizar prácticamente cualquier actividad.

-Aunque también es malo tener demasiada confianza, como por ejemplo este par-comentó Dora.

-¿Qué estás insinuando sobrina?- indago canuto

-Únicamente lo que todos sabemos Sirius- atajo Remus- ahora gurda silencio y deja que continúen.

-¡¿Yo? pero quien empezó fue ella!- señalo a la peli rosa.

-Shhh- lo callaron al mismo tiempo Remus y Tonks.

**Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

-Y eso se lo pueden agradecer a mi padre- ironizo el rubio logrando que muchos rieran, excepto claro Lucius que lo vio de mala forma.

**—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

-Eso no es bueno- comentaron Frank y james al mismo tiempo.

**— ¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y...**

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. **

-Hay mi bebe, no te lastimaste- dijo apurada Alice abrazando a su pequeño.

-Si pero no fue muy grabe- le restó importancia el joven.

**Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

**La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

**—La muñeca fracturada —la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

-Una muñeca fracturada- repitió Alice.

-tranquila amiga- trato de relajarla Lily- de seguro madame Pronfrie lograra curarlo en un momento.

-Creo que tienes razón, al menos no se rompió el cráneo como tu novio-agrego la mujer.

-¿El cráneo?- se extrañaron los del futuro viendo al azabache mayor.

-es una historia para otro momento- dijo el aludido desviando el tema.

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

**—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.**

-Eso me parece imposible- comento Remus- tenido a un hijo de James Potter ahí dudo que se queden muy tranquilos- explico el licántropo.

-Si pero también es mi hijo- aseguro Lily.

-Lo siento señora Potter- le hablo Ginny- pero en ese momento y en el aspecto del quidditch si se parece mucho a su padre.

-Por Merlín, y se le infla el ego como a esté cada vez que juega.

-No, él siempre es muy modesto, eso me imagino lo heredo de usted- aclaro Ginny a lo que la pelirroja mayor sonrío

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

**— ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

-Maldito mocoso- increparon varios en voz baja.

**— ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

**—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

-Oh no creo que se aun llorón- exclamo Luna en su tono característico- si está un poco gordito pero eso lo hace lucir bien.

Termino el comentario y volvió a prestar atención esperando a que siguieran leyendo, mientras tanto Neville se sonrojaba por lo que su amiga rubia le había dicho.

**— ¡Mirad! —Dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

**—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

-Obviamente, ellos son como las cabezas de sus respectivas casas en ese momento- comento Remus

-Muy cierto lunático, hasta yo estaba esperando a que empezaran a pelear- agrego su amigo emocionado.

-¡Sirius!- reclamaron Lily y Narcisa, las madres de los involucrados.

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

**—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

**— ¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba. No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

**— ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

-¡No Harry!- dijo apurara Lily- me agrada que defiendas a tus amigos pero te puedes meter en problemas.

-Relájese, casi siempre que hace algo si sale recompensando- contó Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

**— ¡No! —Gritó Hermione Granger—. La señora Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

-Es una prefecta perfecta auch- otro par de golpes cayeron sobre el oji gris de parte de quienes tenían dicho nombramiento.

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. **

-En verdad- se impresiono James- eso es, ¡perfecto mi pequeño!-dijo lleno de emoción.

-¿Estas llorando?- pregunto Lily incrédula.

-¿Qué? no, ¿por qué estaría llorando?- dijo de inmediato mientras fingía limpiar unas lágrimas imaginarias muy reales.

**Era fácil, era maravilloso. Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

-Será maravilloso cuando puedas entrar en el equipo el próximo año cierto cornamenta.

-Sí, será fantástico-seguía secándose las lágrimas "falsas"

Los chicos del futuro no dejaban de preguntarse qué pasaría cuando se enteraran de que no necesito esperar hasta su segundo año.

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

**— ¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

**—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina. Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

-Sin duda tiene una habilidad impresionante- comento McGonagall que veía impresionada al chico sentado frente a ella.

**—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

-La verdad ni siquiera esperaba que te subieras a la escoba- acepto el chico.

**— ¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

-Sorprendente, ese fue un vuelo impresiónate hijo.

-Y muy peligroso- apunto Lily- por lo visto también me tendré que preocupar por ti durante los partidos.

-Tranquila cariño, es algo fenomenal, hasta podría volverse un jugador profesional- le sobaba los hombros para que se sintiera mejor, y resultaba.

**— ¡HARRY POTTER!**

-Oh o, hay problemas- menciono canuto.

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, temblando.**

**—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

**— ¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

-En eso tiene razón- apoyo Lily.

**—No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

**—Silencio, Parvati.**

**—Pero Malfoy...**

**—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.**

Tanto Lily como la misma McGonagall se impresionaron por ese comportamiento, era cierto que el chico se había saltado las normas, pero aun así ella nunca aria un juicio así de apresurado, siempre trataba de escuchar las demás versiones antes de decidir sus acciones.

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía. Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. **

-Mi pobre pequeño está asustado- dijo Lily haciendo que Harry se avergonzara un poco.

-Eso no es posible, ¿no te expulsaron cierto?- pregunto Sirius al azabache menor.

-Por una falta así no se puede expulsar a nadie canuto- dijo Remus que conocía bien el reglamento.

-Si bueno está bien pero, ¿no te expulsaron?- volvió a preguntar ignorando a su amigo.

-Solo sigan leyendo- respondió el chico del futuro.

**La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. **

La profesora McGonagall escuchaba el comportamiento de su yo futuro con atención, seguía preguntándole el porqué de su comportamiento, entonces trato de ponerse en la misma situación, algo fácil pues se trataba de ella misma, cuando lo hizo una nueva idea surgió en su mente, si en el futuro seguía siendo la misma persona que en el presente, entonces su intención no era la de castigarlo y mucho menos expulsarlo, de ser así, al chico Potter le depara un destino muy diferente al que todos estaban pensando.

**Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

-Bueno, eso demuestra el aprecio que te tiene al preferirte sobre eso muggles- comento Fabián.

-Pero yo creo que sería la mejor opción- continuo Gideon

-Por otra parte se pueden imaginar a Harry como su ayudante- hablo George.

-Un chico huesudo como él cargando una cosa seria digno de ver- termino Fred y muchos sonrieron.

-Si sería divertido pero, ¿no lo expulsaron?- volvió a preguntar Sirius y varios rodaron los ojos.

-Hay que continuar con la lectura- sugirió McGonagall.

-Está bien, ¿pero no lo expul…?

-Lo que tenga que pasar pasara señor Black, así que deje de interrumpir- reprendió la profesora.

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

**—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

-Señor Potter, nunca aplicamos esos tipos de castigos en el colegio- dijo indignada McGonagall.

-Ahora lo sé profesora- respondió Harry con una sonrisa afable.

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

**—Seguidme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

**—Aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

**—¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

**—Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

-¡¿Qué?!- fue el grito colectivo- él…entonces… mi hijo…-continuo James

-Bus… buscador… primer año- decía Sirius

-¡SI!- gritaron los dos amigos más alegres que nunca.

Se pusieron de pie encima de la mesa y comenzaron a interpretar un estúpido baile repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez "mi hijo/ahijado es buscador", esa era algo común, cada vez que ganaban un partido de quidditch hacían un baile diferente para festejar y esa vez no fue la excepción, pero el baile y las risas fueron interrumpidos por una serie de explosiones y un sin número de fuegos artificiales que inundaron el salón.

Ninguna persona del pasado había visto antes ese tipo de fuegos artificiales, pero los del futuro conocían perfectamente quienes eran los responsables de tanto escándalo. En el momento en que todo comenzaba a disminuir una nueva explosión se escuchó y una enorme W roja y dorara se extendió por todo el comedor.

Cuando el ambiente se clamo y las brillantes luces de colores cesaron fue el momento para las preguntas.

-¡ ¿Pero qué rayos ha sido eso?!- grito la profesora McGonagall viendo con intensidad a los merodeadores.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada profesora- se defendieron estos.

-Es verdad, los responsables fueron estos dos- apunto Hermione señalando a los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Ustedes?- se impresionaron Gideon y Fabián.

-Sí, es uno de nuestros artículos más vendidos,

-perfectos para las fiestas

-Excelente- dijeron los merodeadores, los gemelos Prewett y más de media docena de estudiantes.

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

**—¿Está segura, profesora?**

**—Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

-Por lo menos- comento Lily

**—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

-Ya lo creo- acepto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

**—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

**—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleans-weep 7.**

-Estupendo- comento James recordando lo que decían de la escoba en los capítulos pasados- un chico de primer año con escoba y el más joven jugador de quidditch en un siglo.

**—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. **

Gracias profesora, en serio no sé cómo pagarle lo que ha hecho- repetía emocionado el azabache.

-En teoría señor Potter aún no he hecho nada- resalto la profesora.

-Bueno si, lo que quería decir es que bueno, ustedes entienden- no pudieron evitar reír al verlo en apuros.

**Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

-Conozco bien esa mirada comentó Remus.

También yo- aseguro Dora- no era la jefa de mi casa pero aun así todos le temíamos y respetábamos.

**—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

**—Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de quidditch.**

-El mejor en muchos años- aseguro este.

-Y el capitán más paranoico de todos- aseguro Lupin logado que su amigo lo viera mal.

-Tal vez, esperen a que lleguemos a la parte de los entrenamientos de Wood y ahí veremos las diferencias- comento Fred antes de regresar a la lectura.

**—Es una broma.**

**Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarle a Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall. Ron tenía un trozo de carne y pastel de riñón en el tenedor; pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca.**

-Siempre contándole todo- comentó Ginny risueña.

**—¿Buscador? —dijo—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...**

**—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde—. Wood me lo dijo.**

**Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.**

**—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto.**

-Bueno esa será complicado-dijo Nymphadora- es casi imposible guardar algo en secreto dentro del castillo- todos asintieron

**Fred y George Weasley aparecieron en el comedor; vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo George en voz baja—. Wood nos lo contó. Nosotros también estamos en el equipo. Somos golpeadores.**

**—Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de quidditch este curso —dijo Fred—. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno. Tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry. Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó.**

-Por supuesto, tiene mis genes y fue recomendado por la misma McGonagall- comento James con arrogancia.

**—Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio.**

**—Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana.**

-¿Lo encontraron en su primera semana?- pregunto Sirius y los gemelos asintieron orgullosos- cachorro tu podrías aprender algo de tus amigos.

-Ya cierra la boca Black- reprendió Lily.

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?**

**—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

**—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicieras- le recrimino Lily un molesta por su actitud.

-¿Cómo sabes lo hizo?

-El capítulo de llama el duelo a media noche, o no le recuerdas pulgoso- aclaro Harry.

-Hay, tú también cachorro- algunos comenzaron a reír pero Lily se mantenía seria.

-En que insultes a tu padrino no ara que te perdone- resalto la pelirroja.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el joven bajando la cabeza.

**—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

-Tú también Ronald- grito Molly.

-Él nos molestaba a los dos- dijo de inmediato- además no puedo dejar a mi amigo solo- se justico el joven.

-Ya hablaremos de eso jovencito- término en tono severo la matriarca Weasley.

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

**—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

**—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —Preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas mi segundo?**

-¿En serio no lo sabes?- pregunto un chico del pasado.

-Claro que en su momento no lo sabía, ya que vivía con muggles- recordó el azabache sin darle mayor importancia.

**—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que podéis hacer Malfoy y tú es mandaros chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

**—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

-La tiras y lo haces a lo muggle, lo golpeas en la nariz- exclamo Sirius produciendo risas en el trio.

**—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

En cuanto Fred leyó esa parte fue el turno del resto de las personas pera reírse.

**—Disculpad.**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

**—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

**—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo...**

**—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

-¡Ronald!- le reprendió su madre.-no importa que no fuera su amiga, esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama-aseguró ella.

**—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

**—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

-¡Harry James Potter!, como puedes decir eso.

-Lo siento dijo un poco asustado- es que con los Dursley nunca me enseñaron comportante con las damas- entonces Lily resoplo enojada pero ya no le presto mucha importancia a él.

-Desviar su ira hacia terceros es un truco muy bajo no Potter- le dijo por lo bajo una pelirroja.

-Tal y como tú lo hiciste con tus hermanos-resalto él- así que de cierta forma es tu culpa por habérmelo enseñado - aseguro este haciendo que la chica sonriera.

**—Adiós —añadió Ron.**

**De todos modos, pensó Harry, aquello no era lo que llamaría un perfecto final para el día. Estaba acostado, despierto, oyendo dormir a Seamus y a Dean (Neville no había regresado de la enfermería). Ron había pasado toda la velada dándole consejos del tipo de: «Si trata de maldecirte, será mejor que te escapes, porque no recuerdo cómo se hace para pararlo». Tenían grandes probabilidades de que los atraparan Filch o la Señora Norris, y Harry sintió que estaba abusando de su suerte al transgredir otra regla del colegio en un mismo día. **

La profesora McGonagall, Lily y Molly lo veían complacidas por ese pensamiento mientras que los merodeadores y los dos pares de gemelos lo veían decepcionados.

**Por otra parte, el rostro burlón de Malfoy se le aparecía en la oscuridad, y aquélla era la gran oportunidad de vencerlo frente a frente. No podía perderla.**

Ahora con ese nuevo pensamiento los papeles se invirtieron y las mujeres lo miraron decepcionadas y los bromistas con puro orgullo.

-Saben- comentó Remus- es muy curioso que siempre muestre partes tanto de Lily como de James.

-Sí, yo también me había dado cuenta de ello- comentó la peli-rosa- es una combinación de ambos.

-Como Teddy que tiene la forma del rostro de su madre y los ojos de Lup…- comento George sin pensar a lo que se ganó un codazo de su gemelo- de su padre

A nadie le pasó desapercibido que el chico de futuro se estaba yendo de la lengua, y como siempre Andrómeda prestaba suma atención cuando se tocaba el tema de la procedencia de Teddy, estaba prácticamente segura que era su nieto pero en cuanto a quien era el padre seguía siendo un misterio.

**—Once y media —murmuró finalmente Ron—. Mejor nos vamos ya.**

**Se pusieron las batas, cogieron sus varitas y se lanzaron a través del dormitorio de la torre. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Todavía brillaban algunas brasas en la chimenea, haciendo que todos los sillones parecieran sombras negras. Ya casi habían llegado al retrato, cuando una voz habló desde un sillón cercano.**

**—No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry.**

-Y ahí está el primer obstáculo- artículo Sirius.

**Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada.**

**—¡Tu! —dijo Ron furioso—. ¡Vuelve a la cama!**

**—Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano —contestó enfadada Hermione—. Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros.**

-Qué bueno que no lo hiciste Hermione- comento Harry.

-Pero si tenía pensado hacerlo- aseguró ella

**Harry no podía creer que alguien fuera tan entrometido.**

-¡Harry!- le reclamo la castaña.

-Lo siento pero tienes que admitir que en ese tiempo lo eras- se defendió él.

**—Vamos —dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.**

**Hermione no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguió a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo como una gansa enfadada.**

**—No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios.**

-Igual que tu Lupin- señalo Black

**—Vete.**

**—Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan...**

**Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor.**

**—¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? —preguntó con tono agudo.**

-Las únicas opciones son quitarse aquí hasta que el cuadro regrese o acompañarlos-comento Andrómeda a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**—Ése es tu problema —dijo Ron—. Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.**

-Eso no es nada caballeroso Ron- le recrimino Bill.

**No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó.**

**—Voy con vosotros —dijo.**

**—No lo harás.**

**—¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis.**

-Que cara dura- comento Sirius y varios le reclamaron

**—Eres una caradura —dijo Ron en voz alta.**

Las vistas se posaron nuevamente entre Ron y Sirius que habían dicho lo mismo.

**—Callaos los dos —dijo Harry en tono cortante—. He oído algo.**

**Era una especie de respiración.**

**—¿La Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.**

**No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.**

**—¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama.**

-Y eso lo saco de ti querida- resalto Frank a su esposa que se sonrojo.

.-Otra combinación entre padre y madre- comentó Lily sonriéndole a su amiga.

**—No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es «hocico de cerdo», pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde.**

**—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —preguntó Harry**

-Bien hijo, ante todo procura a tus amigos- lo felicito James orgullosos.

**—Bien —contestó, enseñándosela—. La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto.**

**—Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...**

**—¡No me dejéis! —dijo Neville, tambaleándose—. No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.**

-Entre más sean más difícil será pasar desapercibidos- comento Remus por lo bajo.

-Tú sabes mucho de eso verdad- comento Dora que lo había escuchado.

-Por supuesto- aseguro el castaño

**Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville.**

**—Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros.**

-Ronald, ¿cómo pudiste haber dicho eso?- recrimino su madre.

-Era solo un crio mamá- de defendió el chico.

**Hermione abrió la boca, tal vez para decir a Ron cómo utilizar la Maldición de los Demonios, pero Harry susurró que se callara y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.**

-Si pensaba decirle algo de esa maldición, pero no precisamente como usarla- comento la castaña.

Entonces Fred fue relatando como anduvieron por los pasillo, la preocupación de Harry de encontrase con Filch o la Señora Norris en cada esquina hasta que llegaron a la sala de trofeos, fue describiendo el lugar y la espera que tuvieron que soportar los jóvenes por el retraso de Malfoy.

**—Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado —susurró Ron.**

-Conociendo a los Malfoy como los conozco, ni siquiera se va a presentar- hablo Sirius viendo con odio a Lucius, pues sin duda de él había heredado todo eso.

**Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Harry ya había levantado su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.**

**—Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.**

**Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. **

-¡Tu maldita serpiente!, eso lo hiciste a propósito cierto- increpo Sirius molesto, pero el rubio no respondió.

-Debí habérmelo imaginado- se indignó James.

**Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.**

**—Tienen que estar en algún lado —lo oyeron murmurar—. Probablemente se han escondido.**

**—¡Por aquí! —señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.**

**Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.**

-¿Los descubrieron?- dieron al tiempo los merodeadores y los gemelos Prewett

-Solo sigan leyendo- respondió ron.

**—¡CORRED! —exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.**

**—Creo que lo hemos despistado —dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.**

**—Te... lo... dije —añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho—. Te... lo... dije.**

-Las tres palabras favoritas de lunático- comentaron canuto- él siempre nos decía eso.

-Porque siempre me daban motivos- recalco el castaño.

**—Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor —dijo Ron— lo más rápido posible.**

**—Malfoy te engañó —dijo Hermione a Harry—. Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle.**

-Lo sabía- dijeron James y Sirius.

-Pero aunque lo hubieran sabido aun así habrían ido, y no creo que Harry hubiera actuado diferente- reclamo Lily mientras los hombres bajaban la cabeza, era muy cierto lo que decía- no sé como pero ya veré como quitarle esos defectos tuyos Potter.

**Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo.**

**—Vamos.**

**No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.**

**Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.**

-Más problemas- exclamaron Gideon y Fabián.

**—Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar.**

**Peeves cacareó.**

**—¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito.**

-ya no me agrada tanto ese Peeves- exclamo Sirius y los demás bromistas estuvieron de acuerdo.

**—No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.**

**—Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo —dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente—. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis.**

**—Quítate de en medio —ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.**

-Sin duda fue un error- hablo Remus- hay ciertas formas de tratarlo para que haga lo que quieres.

-¿Y usted como sabe eso?- pregunto McGonagall viendo su alumno.

-Profesora, este solo es un lobo vestido de oveja- comentó James risueño- él era tan travieso como nosotros, de otra forma no hubiéramos sido tan buenos amigos- aseguro ante la incredulidad de los del futuro que lo tuvieron de profesor.

**—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —Gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

**—¡Estamos listos! —Gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

-¿Cómo diablos salieron de esa?- exclamaron los gemelos Weasley que no veían solución.

-Solo sigue leyendo Fred- le recomendó Ron

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

**—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: ¡Alohomora!**

-Oh, por esa razón usas tanto ese hechizo -comentó Ginny- porque fue el primero que te enseño Hermione- el pelirrojo enrojeció.

-Sí, ese y el hechizo levitatorio lo utiliza siempre que puede- comentó Fred.

-Por lo visto Hermione es una buena influencia pata ti- lo pico George.

-oh ya cancélense- les recrimino a sus hermanos avergonzado, pero la castaña (además de estar sorprendida) estaba viendo a Ron con una gran ternura.

**El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

**—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —Decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

**—Di «por favor».**

Lo merodeadores comenzaron reír por lo bajo.

-Se puede saber cuál es el chiste- pregunto Lily.

-Es que ese truco lo invento lunático- explico James.

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos los del futuro que lo veían como su serio profesor de DCAO

-Sí, cuando se hicieron prefectos-señalo a su amigo y a la pelirroja- pasaban mucho tiempo juntos por sus rondas, una vez le pregunte a mi amigo donde estaba Lily para ir a buscarla y me aplico esa broma.

-Lily era mi amiga y no quería que la estuviera molestado todo el tiempo así que- se excusó el licántropo

-Sorprendente- comentaron los gemelos Weasley.

**—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

**—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

**—Muy bien... por favor.**

**—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! —Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

-Siempre funciona sin importar de quien se trate-comentó Sirius

**—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que había ahí?- dijo Lily

-Nada malo espero- agrego Molly.

Entonces Lily, Molly y Alice vieron a sus respectivos hijos buscando una respuesta pero estos solo bajaron la cabeza, eso no aminoro su angustia en lo más mínimo.

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. **

-¡O por Merlín! - gritaron las madres- esa maldita suerte Potter- increpo Lily después de eso.

**Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

-¿Qué hacen con esa cosa en el catillo?- grito Sirius preocupado.

-Es muy peligroso, en especial con tantos niños ahí- hablo Alice.

-El lugar estaba prohibido para los estuantes, creo que no se esperaba que hubiera algunos que romperían esa regla- comentó Dumbledore con simpleza.

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch. **

Todos asintieron ante esa idea. Después de eso el pelirrojo leyó como salieron de ese lugar hasta que llegaron en frente del retrato.

**—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

**—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

**—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —Dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

Las miradas se volvieron a dividir entre Sirius y Ron, al parecer ellos tenían muchas similitudes.

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

**—¿Es que no tenéis ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él?**

-¿Sus patas?, las cabezas eran más preocupantes- exclamo James

**—¿El suelo? —Sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

James le sonrió a su hijo.

**—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

-El paquete de la cámara setecientos trece- dijo de inmediato Lily sorprendiendo a los chicos tanto del pasado como del futuro.

-Entonces de ella heredaste eso he- le comento Ron.

-Sí, así parece- dijo sonriendo con orgullo el azabache menor.

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

**—Espero que estéis satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

Las miradas incrédulas se posaron sobre Hermione.

-Hay vamos, en esa época tenia mis prioridades un poco revueltas- se defendió la chica un poco avergonzada.

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

**—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

Ahora fue el turno de los del pasado en ver asombrados a Harry. Después de la impresión Lily miro de forma maternal al chico y le revolvió amorosamente su cabello dejándolo como a su padre, a pesar que no haber estado con él mientras crecía, su hijo había heredo gran parte de sus padres y eso le gustaba.

-Otro capítulo interesante- hablo Alastor- por lo visto heredaste buenos instintos muchacho- los padres del aludido inflaron el pecho con orgullo.

-Bueno, creo que sería suficiente por hoy- hablo Dumbledore- hay mucha información que analizar y no lo logremos hacerlo si estamos agotados, la cena estará lista en un instante y cuando gusten, pueden salir a descansar. Les informo el director y actor siguiente lo platos se llenaron de comida nuevamente, algo que tanto Ron como Sirius agradecieron.


	12. Capítulo 11- Charlas en la noche

**Capítulo 11.- Charlas en la noche.**

Después de una maravillosa cena todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del gran salón, los chicos del pasado y del futuro platicaban e incluso algunos se encontraron con sus padres o hijos. Pero por su parte, aquel grupo selecto que leía los libros se tuvo que esperar a que a pareciera la puerta de la sala de menesteres.

Faltaban pocos estudiantes saliera para que el comedor se "vaciara", entre los últimos que salían estaba un joven de sexto año que Harry creyó identificar como Regulus Black, ese hecho le había parecido muy curios pero a la vez era lógico que estuviera ahí ya que era menor que su padrino, pero ahora que hacia memoria, descubrió que había personas que hacían falta en ese lugar.

Solo hasta que en el lugar quedaron ellos la puerta apareció y pudieron ir a sus dormitorios, Dora aun tenia al pequeño Teddy que se había despertado hace poco y estaba jugando con él, en cuanto se puso de pie tuvo un pequeño tropezón. como era usual en ella, pero no paso a mayores y más porque cerca de ella se encontraba Remus quien la tomo de la cintura en cuanto creyó que caería

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el hombre.

-Si no es nada, es solo el mismo cuento de todos días- respondió sin darle importancia- Remus, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-Claro ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto con una snrrisa.

-Toma- dijo sin más la joven pasándole a Teddy- vamos abrázalo- lo ínsito cuando el hombre rehuyó a tomarlo.

-Pero ¿por qué me lo das?- le pregunto.

-Porque eres el más cercano y tienes mejor equilibrio que yo- explico- tómalo.

Con la mima inseguridad que tenía la joven esa mañana el hombre acomodo al bebe en sus brazos, tuvo cuidado con su cabecita y lo apoyo contra su pecho, se sentía raro al tener algo tan lindo frágil entre sus brazos, en especial tomando en cuenta que muy a menudo una él se sentía como bestia salvaje. Él bebe lo vio a los ojos y después de soltar una alegre carcajada lo tomo de la ropa comenzó a juguetear tratando de tocarle la cara.

-Parece que le agradas- comentó la metamorfomaga sonriente- bueno ya vámonos- le dijo tomando la bolsa con las cosas de Teddy

Andrómeda veía la escena de forma muy curiosa, era prácticamente un hecho que Teddy era hijo de Nymphadora pero aun no salía nada concluyente acerca del padre, y no podía evitar ese presentimiento de que era uno de los que estaba ahí con ellos.

La sala de menesteres en esta ocasión se encontraba en forma diferente, en cuanto entraron vieron dos puertas que decían pasado y futuro, dedujeron que la repartición seria que Harry y sus amigos en la habitación de futuro y el resto en la del pasado. Dentro de cada una había una distribución con una sala común unos dormitorios colectivos para chicos y chicas y otro par de dormitorios para las parejas casadas como los Weasley.

-Y bien Lily, ¿dormiremos juntos otra vez?- se aventuró el azabache.

-Esta noche no James- le dijo de inmediato y se entristeció un poco- esta vez pensaba invitar a Alice y a las amigas de Harry, quisiera conocer un poco más de él que no sea por esos fastidiosos libros.

-Pero entonces que voy a hacer yo- reclamo como niño chiquito.

-Puedes ir a conocer directamente a tu hijo- propuso la mujer y la cara de su novio se ilumino.

-Esa es una gran idea Lis, ¡hey canuto, lunático!- les grito a sus amigos que se acercaron de inmediato- que tierna escena no crees canuto- comentó cornamenta cuando estaban frente a frente- nunca creímos ver a nuestro lunático amigo como a un dulce papá- termino de decir ya que el castaño aún tenía a Teddy en sus brazos.

-Solo para eso nos llamaste- increpo molesto Lupin mientras seguía jugando con el niño, él si deseaba tener una familia, pero por su condición eso le parecía imposible.

-No, Lily quiere hacer una noche de chicas, y que les parecería si nosotros hacemos una noche de chicos- les propuso

-¡Eso es genial!

-Pero sin mujerzuelas Sirius- reclamo Lily mientras el aludido hizo un sonido de decepción- Remus porque no me dejas a Teddy, al cabo quiero invitar a Ginny y Hermione para que vengan- el castaño acepto la propuesta y le paso él bebe a la pelirroja, pero en cuanto el niño vio que se alejaba comenzó a llorar llamando a tención de todos los presentes en especial de los Tonks.

-Mira cornamenta, no se quiere separar de papá lunático- bromeo Sirius lo que lo hizo ganador a un golpe en la cabeza por parte del aludido..

-Tranquilo bebe no llores- le dijo con voz profunda y tierna tomando de nuevo al niño en sus brazos-yo regresare pronto así que deja de llorar si- y le dio un beso en la frente, no supo porque dijo hizo eso, pero fue suficiente para que él bebe no llorara más, después se lo volvió a pasar a Lily y salieron de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en los otros cuartos el trio se encontraba sentado en su círculo, pero esta vez ahí estaban Ginny, Neville, Luna, Draco y Astoria, estaban inmersos en su mundo y no escuchaban las reclamaciones de porque Bill y Fleur tenía su propia habitación.

Bueno, no ha sido tan terrible como creí- menciono Ron.

-Espera a que se enteren de lo del trol y veremos qué es lo que piensan- contraataco Hermione.

-Lo del trol es poco- hablo Harry- Fluffy, el ministerio, Gringotts, la cámara de los secretos, el bosque prohibido-enlisto el azabache- por cualquiera de esas cosa nos matarían diez veces como mínimo.

-Ustedes sí que estuvieron ocupados- ironizo Draco.

-Yo ínsito, ¿por qué estás aquí?- atajo Ron ligeramente molesto

-Nos guste o no Malfoy estuvo en muchas de las cosas que hicimos- recalco Hermione.

-Bueno si, y que hay de su padre- reclamo el pelirrojo que no estaba dispuesto a dar esa pelea por perdida- el es un mortifago y no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Tal vez está aquí porque aún tiene oportunidad de redención- comento Harry al aire y todos lo vieron de forma extraña.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso cara rajada¿- pregunto Malfoy haciendo que Ginny Ron y Hermione lo vieran mal- lo siento, es un mal habito que aún no supero.

-Si no importa- le restó importancia- lo que quiero decir es que Lucius en ese tiempo ya había dejado el colegio pero aun así lo trajeron, y hace un momento cuando los demás estudiantes salían del comedor, podría jurar que vi a Regulus.

-¿El hermano de Sirius?- hablo Hermione- bueno es lógico, después de todo es un año menor que él.

-Sí, pero había otros que estaban en el mimo año que mis padres y no se encuentran aquí- ese comentario les llamo atención- no se han dado cuenta además de ellos dos y de Snape, no hay ningún otro mortifago en la sala- hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos se había percatado de ese detalle.

-Si es cierto- afirmó Hermione- valla Harry que observador te has vuelto.

-He gracias- dijo sin saber si era un alago o no- lo que quiero decir es que de entre todos los mortifagos son ellos los que tienen una oportunidad de enderezar sus caminos, ya todos conocen la historia de Snape, Regulus se unió a los mortifagos pero murió queriendo derrocar a Voldemort, y para el final de la batalla de Hogwarts, a Lucius ya no parecía importarle si Riddle ganaba o no, estaba más preocupado por buscar a Draco- el rubio lo miro deseando que la preocupación de ese día fuera real- tal vez ellos están aquí para que sepan lo que aran y el dolor que les causara a las personas que aman, para que puedan cambiar sin la necesidad que pasen tantas tragedias.

-En ese caso, Draco también podría tener una infancia diferente- comentó Astoria pensando en una mejor vida para su novio.

-Sí, es muy posible.

Se quedaron un momento pensando en todo eso, qué clase de vida tendrían si no hubiera existido Voldemort, se habrían conocido acaso, o habrían sido los amigos que son ahora, esperaban que sí, esperaban que eso que los unía siguiera ahí aun después de intentaran cambiar el mundo. Hubieran seguid así por un rato mas pero algo los interrumpió.

-He, disculpen- era Narcisa la que hablaba- pero podía hablar un momento contigo Draco- pidió la mujer al rubio.

Un poco inseguro el joven se levantó y acompaño a la mujer a una habitación aparte para poder hablar tranquilamente. Un par de segundos después tres hombres entraron a la habitación gritando como locos. .

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamo sin reparos Sirius.

-Si ya lo vimos- hablo Harry- ¿qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto.

-Lily quería hacer una noche de chicas en su cuarto, y estos querían aprovechar de hacer lo mismo aquí- explicó Remus- y por cierto, Ginny Hermione, Lily quiere que vallan con ella, también tiene a Teddy.

-Me parece bien, que dices Hermione

-Si de acuerdo- dijo está un poco nerviosa- Luna Tory vienen- les dijo a las chicas quienes después de una pequeña discusión decidieron que ellas preferían quedarse ahí en esta ocasión.

Otras más personas se les unieron aparte, al final las chicas reunidas fueron Lily, Alice, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Nymphadora y Andrómeda. Y con los chicos estaban James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron y los gemelos Weasley. El resto de las personas (a diferencia de Narcisa y Draco) prefirieron irse a descansar.

_Narcisa y Draco._

La mujer le había hablado a su hijo porque quería tener una charla con él, pero ahora que estaban solos no sabía cómo empezar, ella nunca tuvo un carácter tan fuerte, por lo que siempre era manipulada por otras personas.

-Mamá- hablo el rubio en un momento- ¿tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto, el conocía a su madre y sabía que lo mejor sería que el iniciara.

-Bueno si- tomo valor- más que nada quería preguntarte, ¿por qué no te acercaste a nosotros cuando llegaron?

-Es una situación complicada- acepto el chico- han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos siete años, mucho dolor- la mujer lo vio con pena- pero solo hay una cosa que debes saber, si no me acerque a ustedes fue por culpa de la relación con mi padre, tu siempre fuiste buena conmigo, y no sabes cuánto te amo.

-Hay Draco- la mujer se acercó para abrazarlo- no pude hacer mucho para evitarte sufrimientos cierto.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no tengo nada que reclamarte- le aseguro.

Después de eso comenzaron a hablar un rato, el chico le relato a grandes rasgos su vida, y aunque Draco decía que no le reclamaba nada, la mujer si se reclama a sí misma, estaba segura que el joven le oculta algunos detalles de cómo lo criaron, en ese momento se decidió a no dejar que algo malo le pasara, sin importar que tuviera que ir en contra del mismo Voldemort.

_ Con las chicas._

-Me alegra que hayan venido- comenzó Lily- quisiera conocerlas un poco mejor.

-Bueno, en lo que les pudiéramos decir lo aremos- aseguro Hermione.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- dijo Nymphadora- ¿cómo es te hiciste amiga de ese par si te trataban tan mal?.- le dijo a la castaña interesada.

-Creo que eso lo averiguaremos en los libros- respondió la castaña, no quería enfrentar sola las reacciones de la dos pelirrojas mayores cuando se enteraran como fueron las cosas.

-¿Cómo te vamos a conocer si no respondes la pregunta?- indago Alice un poco desesperada.

-La mayoría de la cosas de ellos deben de aparecer en algún libro, solo abra que esperar- intervino Ginny (que tenía a Teddy sentado frente a ella) salvando a su amiga- además Hermie está un poco asustada de que lo que estamos haciendo repercuta negativamente en el futuro, así que habrá ciertas cosas que tal vez no les podríamos decir- el resto de las mueres asintió.

-Muy bien, bueno en ese caso, ¿tu Harry no se han acostado?

-¡Nymphadora!- reclamo Ginny haciéndola reír.

-Ya había dicho que no hija, así que déjala tranquila- hablo Andrómeda- yo quisiera saber una cosa, ¿quiénes son los padres de Teddy?- la chicas del futuro se vieron entre ellas e inconsciente mente vieron a Nymphadora, pero muy pocas lo notaron- eso viene en los libros cierto- volvió a hablar sabiendo que no le querían contestar- en ese saco solo díganme, ¿los padres del pequeño están aquí escuchado la lectura?

-bueno, no creo que eso afecte en nada- razono hemiono- si ellos se encuentran aquí

Andrómeda no se sintió tan bien, pero de cualquier forma eso disminuía el número de candidatos para ser su yerno.

-Y dicen que Harry es su padrino- indago Lily.

-Sí, y yo soy su madrina- aseguro la pelirroja.

-Y dime hija ustedes dos…- comenzó Molly.

-¡No nos hemos acostado!- respondió en automático.

-Pero niña, yo no iba a preguntar eso- dijo sorprendida su madre- solo quería saber si ustedes tenían algo.

-Bueno- la joven enrojeció apenada- hemos tenido una relación un poco complicada, fuimos novios un par de meses, pero por algunas circunstancias termino conmigo.

-¿Y eso cuando fue?- pregunto Lily Interesada y ligeramente triste, era obvio que la chica sentía algo profundo por su hijo.

-Hace poco más de un año.

-Pero ya todo es diferente Ginny- le dijo Hermione- yo creo que deberían hablar y arreglar lo suyo.

-¿Y por qué no haces lo mismo con Ron?- contraataco esta y la castaña se quedó muda.

-Entonces tú y mi hijo- dijo impresionada Molly- pero después de cómo te ha tratado.

-Lo se señora Weasley pero, no sé, no podemos elegir quien nos gusta.

-Te entiendo- dijo Lily que conocía ese sentimiento- bueno en dado caso, podrían decirme algo de Harry.

Las chicas sonrieron al ver la expresión de la mujer, era lógico lo que sentía después de todo era su hijo. El resto de la noche que no durmieron porque estuvieron hablando de sus vidas y de la forma de ser de Harry Potter, esa noche todas las mujeres entablaron una linda amistad, y para Ginny, Lily, Hermione y Molly seria de mucha utilidad en un futuro.

_En el cuarto con los chicos._

-Muy bien ahijado, esta es una pregunta simple tu…

-Ginny y yo no nos hemos acostado y si dices algo más te partiremos la cara- atajo Harry entes de que terminara.

-A sí, tú y cuantos más- bromeo el animago. Entonces se escuchó un carraspera de parte de Ron y de los gemelos Weasley que tenían la varita en la mano- O. con ellos- fue lo único que dijo borrando su sonrisa.

-Bueno dejando eso de la lado, ¿tú y ella tienen algo en común?- pregunto James- algo más que una simple amistad- especifico después.

-Bueno pues- lo pensó un segundo- lo tuvimos hace tiempo.

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres decir que estuvieron saliendo?- el joven asintió- ¿y por qué ya no lo hacen?

-Porque se fue con sus amigos a…

-¡George! –Reclamo el azabache menor- la razón es un poco complicada de explicar, sin duda eso aparecerá en los libros así que no pregunten más- desvió el tema

-Pues eso me parece muy mal- lo reprendió James- todo Potter necesita a su pelirroja- aseguro el hombre.

-Aunque luego tengan que soportar su carácter- agregó Sirius.

-Dínoslo a nosotros verdad Fred

-Cierto George, con nuestra madre y nuestra hermana tenemos demasiada experiencia.

Los demás rieron por su intercambio de palabras

-Tengo una duda- hablo Ron- ¿Porque tiene que ser una pelirroja?

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?, ¿no quieres que Harry sea de la familia?- interrogo Fred.

-No, no es eso, sé muy bien que nadie cuidaría mejor de Ginny que mi hermano- aseguro para sorpresa de varios- pero me parece extraño que deba ser específicamente pelirroja.

-Veras pequeño Ron, es como una especia de maldición de los Potter- contó Sirius.

-Como saben yo me enamore y me case con Lily, que es pelirroja- continuo James

-Sí, y tu abuela ósea mamá Dorea también era pelirroja- aclaro nuevamente Sirius viendo a Harry.

-Y puedes encontrar que se repite la misma historia hasta mi tátara, tarara, tarara, tátara abuelo Octavius Potter- termino James- como verán, nuestra familia por generaciones se ha casado con una mujer pelirroja.

Todos se vieron un poco impresionados por tales revelaciones.

-En otro punto, ¿están seguros de que su amiga no es hija de Remus?

-¡Sirius!- le reclamo este

-Es que debes aceptar que el parecido es enorme.

-Si son muy similares, pero no, Hermione no es su hija.- aseguro Harry

-¿Pero están…?

-Si estamos seguros- respondieron al mismo tiempo todos los del futuro.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- hablo Remus- ¿cuándo exactamente se hicieron amigos de Hermione?. Por lo poco que hemos convivido parece que ustedes tres son inseparables, pero por lo que hemos leído al parecer no se llevaban bien.

-Fue ese mismo año- respondió Ron- pero las circunstancias la leerán después me imagino.

-Debió ser algo fuerte para poder unirlos- comento Sirius. Los gemelos rieron por lo bajo ante eso.

-Solo espero que no haya sido algo muy peligroso- comento el castaño bajando la cabeza.

-Ya déjate de esas cosas Lupin- comento James sabían que pensaba en todas las noches de luna llena que terminaban lastimados.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Fred curiosos.

-Es algo complicado de contar- hablo Lupin nervioso tratando de evadir el tema.

-¡Ha claro!, es por lo de su licantropía cierto-comentó Ron para sorpresa de los del pasado.

-Y aquí llega el rey de la sensibilidad- comentó Harry haciendo que su amigo lo viera mal y que los gemelos rieran.

-¿Ustedes, lo saben?- indago sorprendido.

-Sí, y no nos importa-aseguro Harry y todos asintieron.

-Ya vez lunático, no somos los únicos.

-Fred- le dijo apresurado el pelirrojo golpeado con el codo las costillas de su hermano.

.-Si ya lo recuerdo George- aseguro este- oigan ¿esos apodos son de ustedes?- les pregunto

-¿Qué?- se extrañaron los del pasado.

-Canuto, cornamenta y lunático- mencionó George.

-A claro, es así como nos conocen- aseguró Sirius.

-Entonces ustedes son… ustedes son…- repetían sin terminar la oración.

-Sí, ellos son los merodeadores- termino Harry

De inmediato los gemelos comenzaron a gritar y festejar ante eso, después de años sabían quiénes eran, sus grandes ídolos aquellos que los inspiraron a ser bromistas, aquellos cuyo mapa les mostro todos (o casi todos) los secretos del actillo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- indago Remus.

-¡Que ustedes son nuestros ídolos!- hablo George.

-¡Hemos querido conocerlos desde que rescatamos el mapa!

-¡¿El mapa del merodeador?!- se impresiono Remus- ¿ustedes lo sacaron del cuarto del conserje?

-¿Y descubrieron como usarlo?- agrego James sorprendido y los pelirrojos asintieron.

-¡Eso es fantástico, solo un verdadero bromista podría haberlo logrado!- informó Sirius- felicidades chicos- les dijo.

-Porque no nos cuentan algunas de sus historias-propuso Harry. Recibiendo el apoyo de los gemelos.

Remus vio con una sonrisa al joven azabache. Dándole por su lado a esos dos amigos suyos, haciéndolos hablar de lo que les gusta era una buena forma de conocer a su padre y desviar el interrogatorio de él y su vida privada. En esa ocasión se fueron a dormir muy tarde pues las historias divertidas de los merodeadores parecían no tener fin, y más si se ponían a compararlas con las muchas bromas de los gemelos Weasley.


	13. Capítulo 12- Halloween

**Capítulo 12.- Halloween**

Un nuevo día daba comienzo y casi todo el mundo ya se había levantado para ir a desayunar, todos excepto tres hombres de sueño pesado que además se durmieron hasta muy tarde. En la habitación de los hombres Remus y Harry estaban de pie frente a las camas discutiendo la mejor forma de despertar a James, Sirius y Ron cuando sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió y dos pelirrojas y una castaña entraron a la habitación.

-Buenos días- saludo unas de ellas con una sonrisa- ¿aún no se levantan?

-Buenos días Hermione- saludo el azabache- no, aún siguen en su mundo.

-Lógico, ya había escuchado del sueño de estos dos- comento Lily señalando a su novio y a Sirius- pero no sabía que él era igual.

-Sí, es casi imposible despertarlo- comentó Hermione.

-Ginny ¿qué te ocurre?- pregunto Harry cuando volteo a verla- estas muy callada y te ves un poco roja- la aludida bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con tu atuendo pequeño- hablo Lily sin darle importancia.

Entonces el joven cayo en la cuenta que solo tenía los pantalones del pijama puestos, sin zapatos ni camisa, un poco apenado tomo su varita y con un acció atrajo una camisa para cambiarse.

-Ya arreglado eso hay que despertarlos o se nos hará tarde- intervino Hermione- usaremos un hechizo o…

-O descubrimos una forma de levantar a Ronnie hace poco- aseguro Ginny ya más recuperada.

-Bueno, entonces adelante-apremio la castaña.

-¿Esta segura?- pegunto Harry. La chica la vio exasperada y era señal para que lo hiciera. Con una mueca divertida el joven camino hasta quedarse en frente de la cama del pelirrojo que se encontraba atravesado en la cama con la cabeza colgándole por un lado. El chico respiro hondo y grito "¡ron, Hermione se está besando con Víctor Krum!". La reacción fue inmediata, mientras la chica se sonrojaba el aludido salto en la cama como loco cayendo por el costado por donde estaba colgando su cabeza.

-¿Qué… quien… como…?

-Que es hora de despertar hermano- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Hay mejores formas para despertarme sabes- informo medio en broma.

-Prefieres un levicorpus.

-No, pero puedes utilizar un despertador.

-Como el que destruiste la última vez- atajo Ginny

-Oh es cierto- dijo sin importancia el pelirrojo y se metió al baño.

-Eso parece divertido, déjenme intentarlo-dijo Lily acercándose a la cama de James, respirando tan profundo como su hijo increpo "¡James, te voy a dejar por EduaRd Bones!" la reacción fue aún más violenta, el pelinegro se puso a saltar y retorcerse en toda la cama enredándose con las sabanas y cayendo en el suelo, ya en el piso se continuo moviendo como una tortuga sobre su caparazón hasta que se liberó de las sabanas.

-¿Cómo… quien… qué… para qué…?

-Que se nos está haciendo tarde mi amor- le dijo Lily que apenas podía evitar reír como el resto de los presentes..

-No me agás esa bromas querida- pidió el joven con un puchero.

-Lo lamento es que fue muy divertido- para que no estuviera enojado le dio un dulce beso en los labios y después el hombre se metió al baño con una sonrisa.

-Solo falta uno- comentó Remus- como lo discutimos Harry- el azabache asintió y se fue directo a la puerta mientras el licántropo se ponía frente a ella. Apuntando su varita susurro levicorpus y al siguiente instante el oji gris ya estaba colgado de un tobillo.

-¡Remus, maldito lobo de mierda!- grito antes de que el aludido liberara el hechizo haciéndolo caer en un costado de la cama y de ahí al suelo- ¡me las vas a pagar!- grito nuevamente el hombre poniéndose de pie y envistiendo a su amigo.

En un movimiento Remus se quitó del camino y Harry abrió la perta por donde poco después estaba saliendo Sirius, con el afuera el joven volvió a cerrar la puerta. Después de casi una hora de risas disculpas y reconciliaciones todos ellos salieron al gran comedor donde todos ya estaban desayunando. Les sorprendió un poco notar que Dora era quien le estaba dando de comer a Teddy nuevamente, después de que cada uno tomara asiento en el mismo lugar que el día anterior el pequeño de cabello turquesa empezó a reclamar por la atención de Remus, al final no tuvo más remedio que sentarlo en sus piernas mientras que la metamorfomaga le terminaba de dar su papilla. Los chicos del futuro pensaban que era algo así como el llamado de la sangre.

-Muy bien, ya que hemos disfrutado de un gran desayuno- hablo Dumbledore cuando vio que todos habían terminado- ¿quien desea continuar con la lectura?

-Si me permiten yo leeré- se propuso la profesora McGonagall que tomo el libro- muy ben el capítulo se llama Halloween

Todos festejaron levemente pensando que el capítulo trataría algo de la fiesta que se hacía en Hogwarts, los únicos que no participaron fueron los chicos del futuro que sabían que ese día ocurrió algo que opaco por mucho la grandiosa fiesta.

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra. **

-No dudo que lo estén- hablo Sirius.

-Salir a los pasillos de noche, escapar del conserje y encontrarse con un perro de tres cabezas y salir para contarlo es algo grandioso.

-Pues yo espero que no tengan más "experiencias grandiosas"- dijo Lily molesta.

-Pero querida…

-Pero nada James Potter, eso fue muy peligroso, pudieron haber salido lastimados- aseguro la pelirroja a lo que Molly y Alice estuvieron de acuerdo.

El trio escuchaba eso un poco preocupados, qué pensarían las madres cuando se enteraran de que esa había sido solo la primera de las muchas y muy peligrosas experiencias que vivieron por siete largos años, no estarían nada felices.

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

**—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

-O también podría ser las dos cosas- comentó Lily logrando que Harry sonriera.

**—O las dos cosas —opinó Harry**

Nuevamente Lily miro a su hijo pero esta vez con ternura y orgullo.

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

-No lo volviste a hacer cierto- interrogo Alice a su hijo.

-No, yo no- respondió el chico con simpleza sin notar muy bien lo quu eso implicaba.

-Tu no- atajo Sirius- entonces ellos…

-Solo sigan leyendo- atajo Harry antes de se volviera a tocar el tema, pues su madre y la de Ron ya les estaban mandado miradas entre interrogantes y de reprimenda.

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabihonda mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. **

-Harry, Ron- los regaño la castaña.

-Lo sentimos Hermione- se disculparon los jóvenes- pero debes aceptar que si eras mandona- continuo Ron.

**Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

-¿Un paquete?- se extrañó Ted- pero tú nunca recibías nada, quien pudo enviarte eso.

-Yo creo que se quien fue- aseguro Lily viendo en dirección de la profesora McGonagall.

-Y yo creo saber que es el paquete- dijo James sobándose las manos y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

**_NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._**

**_Profesora McGonagall_**

-¡Lo sabía!- gritaron los Potter felices.

-Ya lo ven, la profesora McGonagall si tiene favoritismos con Harry- aseguró Ron.

-Ya lo creo que si- hablo Sirius- no conozco a nadie a quien le haya regalado algo.

-Ella no tiene favoritismos con nadie- aseguro Harry- además si de esas vamos también le dio algo a Hermione en nuestro tercer año.

-¿Qué fue?- pregunto el animago interesado.

-Espera hasta el tercer libro- dijo el joven haciendo que su padrino se molestara.

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

**—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —Gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

-No me extraña- dijo con egocentrismo Lucius.

-Tu mejor cállate Malfoy- rebatió Sirius molesto.

-Porque no mejor te…

-Ya guarden silencio- gritaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Draco dejando completamente en silencio a los involucrados.

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

**—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.**

-Todos excepto mi hijo porque es el favorito de McGonagall- aseguro James con arrogancia.

Harry rodo los ojos, se estaba cansando de decir que ella no tenía favoritismos con nadie, pero lo que no sabía, era que en su mente la profesora McGonagall se impresionaba por su forma de ser, porque ella también pensaba que estaba mostrado ciertos favoritismos con el joven Potter, y ella no era de actuar asi.

**Ron no pudo resistirse.**

**—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

**— ¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —Replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tenéis que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a ramita.**

-Tu maldita sabandija- increpo sirius levantándose de su asiento- que forma es esa de tratar a los demás-vio al chico del fututo con rabia al igual que casi todos los Weasley y gran parte del comedor

-Es la forma como él me enseño a tratarlos- el rubio apunto en dirección a su futuro padre.

-¡Draco!- rebatió Lucius pero fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Tu maldito pedazo de mierda!- grito nuevamente el animago pero esta vez a Lucius-no solos arrastraste a Narcisa a tu maldito mundo sino que también hechas a perder a mi sobrino, a tu propio hijo.

El hombre iba a discutir pero al sentir las miradas coléricas que todo el mundo le dirigiría no pudo hacer más que sentarse y no decir nada. Narcisa por su parte no sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba el chico que sería su hijo, no tenía idea que como había permito que eso pasara, pero ahora que lo sabía tendría que ver la forma de cambiarlo todo.

-Si funciona eso de echarle la culpa a otro- comento Draco por lo bajo a Ginny y Harry que habían hecho algo similar con anterioridad.

-Lo sé- le aseguró el azabache con cierta complicidad.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy**

**—No os estaréis peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

**—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

**—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

-Eres el hijo prodigo cachorro- cometo Sirius risueño- eres el favorito de todos los profesores.

-A excepción de Snape claro está - aclaro Remus.

-Agg, ¿por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo lunático? -reclamo el animago- pero bueno el no tiene importancia.

-Harry sabe cómo hacerse querer- aseguró Hermione- cualquiera que lo conoce un poco termina queriéndolo- muchas chicas del comedor (su club de fans) estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-En ese caso es igual que mi Lis- agrego James abrazando a la pelirroja dándole un beso en los labios.

-Y ahora se van a poner de melosos- comento Sirius.

-Hay no seas envidioso tío- ataco Tonks los que muchos rieron en particular una chica rubia de su casa

**—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

-De seguro le dolió desde la cabeza hasta el cu…

-¡Sirius!- reprendieron varias mujeres.

-Orgullo, iba a decir orgullo- las pelirrojas lo vieron como diciendo si como no.

-De hecho si me molesto bastante- comentó el Rubio impresionando a muchos. Y porque no decirlo para satisfacción de otros.

**—Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

**— ¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas. Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry**

-Hay Remus… digo Hermione… relájate un poco- los dos mencionados le dieron un golpe poco amistoso al animago- me van a dejar morado con tanto golpe.

-Entonces aprende a cierra la boca- le reclamaron.

**—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

-¡Ronald!

-Lo siento mamá.

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

**Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de quidditch, donde aquella misma noche aprendería a jugar. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, para sacar; por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.**

-Esa obsesión de seguro la heredaste de tu padre- aseguro Lily.

-Vamos pelirroja, solamente saco una cosa mala de mi…

-Y la ceguera extrema- expreso Harry

-Y ese fatalismo de pensar en lo peor- continuo Remus.

-Y esa maldita surte de siempre caer donde hay problemas- termino Dora

-¡Está bien ya entendí!- los paro molesto el azabache mayor- pero hey, obtuvo mi magnifica apariencia

-Si- suspiraron en aprobación los dos clubes de fans de los azabaches. Provocando un pocos celos en dos pelirrojas que estaban ahí.

**—Oh —suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.**

**Hasta Harry, que no sabía nada sobre las diferencias en las escobas, pensó que parecía maravillosa. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas: «Nimbus 2.000».**

-Sin duda la descripción es asombrosa- acepto Sirius- algún día podrías postrárnosla

-Es que ya no la tengo- se lamentó el azabache.

-No me digas que la perdiste.

-Algo así, eso lo sabrás hasta el tercer libro

**Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de quidditch. Nunca había estado en aquel estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría. En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto.**

-Burbujas con los postes de quidditch- dijo curioso James expresando lo que los hijos de magos pensaban

-Después te lo explico amor, ahora deja de interrumpir- le dijo Lily para que ya no hablara.

**Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo. Qué sensación. Subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.**

**—¡Eh, Potter, baja!**

**Había llegado Oliver Wood. Llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.**

-Un vuelo impresionante sin duda- comentó McGonagall-obviamente tienes talento para volar Potter.

-Por supuesto que sí, después de todo es mi hijo- dijo en tono ufano para después recibir un golpe- Lily, porque fue eso.

-Él también es mi hijo- dijo con simpleza.

**—Muy bonito —dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes—. Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. Voy a enseñarte las reglas esta noche y luego te unirás al equipo, para el entrenamiento, tres veces por semana.**

**Abrió la caja. Dentro había cuatro pelotas de distinto tamaño.**

**—Bueno —dijo Wood—. El quidditch es fácil de entender; **

-A menos que sea Jame Potter el que te lo explica- atajo Lily haciendo que su novio la viera mal

**Aunque no tan fácil de jugar. Hay siete jugadores en cada equipo. Tres se llaman cazadores.**

**—Tres cazadores —repitió Harry, mientras Wood sacaba una pelota rojo brillante, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol.**

**—Esta pelota se llama quaffle —dijo Wood—. Los cazadores se tiran la quaffle y tratan de pasarla por uno de los aros de gol. Obtienen diez puntos cada vez que la quaffle pasa por un aro. ¿Me sigues?**

-Es una muy buena posición- aseguro James sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo que si- lo apoyo Ginny.

-¿Tu juegas quidditch?- pregunto impresionada viendo a Ginny, nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle eso a su hijo la noche anterior.

-Si, en la posición de casado, y en ocasiones cuando Harry no puede, ocupo su posición de buscador- explico la joven pelirroja.

-Eso es estupendo- exclamo James contento- ¿y para cuando te casas con mi hijo? -eso dejo a la pareja muy sorprendidos y apenados mientras que Sirius reía de lo lindo.

-James no los molestes con eso

-Pero Lili ella es perfecta para ser nuestra yerna.

-Que te calles James Potter- le insistió con más fuera, aunque a ella también creyera que era cierto.

**—Los cazadores tiran la quaffle y la pasan por los aros de gol —recitó Harry—. Entonces es una especie de baloncesto, pero con escobas y seis canastas.**

**—¿Qué es el baloncesto? —preguntó Wood.**

-Es otro deporte muggle no- pregunto Arthur al azabache que asintió- también sería interesante ver uno de esos partidos.

-¿Por qué no le pide a Harry que lo lleve alguna vez Arthur?- propuso James- sería una buena forma de entablar una buena relación con su yerno.

-Potter, ya deja por la paz ese tema- le recrimino Lily un tanto divertida.

**—Olvídalo —respondió rápidamente Harry**

**—Hay otro jugador en cada lado, que se llama guardián. Yo soy guardián de Gryffindor. Tengo que volar alrededor de nuestros aros y detener los lanzamientos del otro equipo.**

**—Tres cazadores y un guardián —dijo Harry, decidido a recordarlo todo—. Y juegan con la quaffle. Perfecto, ya lo tengo. ¿Y para qué son ésas? —Señaló las tres pelotas restantes.**

**—Ahora te lo enseñaré —dijo Wood—. Toma esto.**

**Dio a Harry un pequeño palo, parecido a un bate de béisbol.**

**—Voy a enseñarte para qué son —dijo Wood—. Esas dos son las bludgers.**

-La razón por las que muchos terminaban en la enfermería- cometo Remus viendo de reojo a James.

**Enseñó a Harry dos pelotas idénticas, pero negras y un poco más pequeñas que la roja quaffle. Harry notó que parecían querer escapar de las tiras que las sujetaban dentro de la caja.**

**—Quédate atrás —previno Wood a Harry. Se inclinó y soltó una de las bludgers.**

**De inmediato, la pelota negra se elevó en el aire y se lanzó contra la cara de Harry.**

Lily se tensó cuando leyeron esa parte.

**Harry la rechazó con el bate, para impedir que le rompiera la nariz, y la mandó volando por el aire. Pasó zumbando alrededor de ellos y luego se tiró contra Wood, que se las arregló para sujetarla contra el suelo.**

-Sabes algo pequeño Harry, tampoco hubieras sido tan mal goleador- comentó Fred para que solo él escuchara.

-Aunque claro, nunca serias tan bueno como nosotros- agrego George.

-Así como ustedes no hubieran sido tan buenos buscadores como yo- les rebatió el chico.

-Touché- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

**—¿Ves? —dijo Wood jadeando, metiendo la pelota en la caja a la fuerza y asegurándola con las tiras—. Las bludgers andan por ahí, tratando de derribar a los jugadores de las escobas. Por eso hay dos golpeadores en cada equipo (los gemelos Weasley son los nuestros). **

-Ustedes son los golpeadores- indago Sirius emocionados.

-Sí, desde segundo hasta que salimos del colegio- dijo Fred omitiendo la parte en que no terminaron su último año.

-Prácticamente éramos como un par de bludgers humanas- aseguró George.

Sirius y los gemelos Prewett festejaron ante ese hecho, ya que esa era su posición cuando ellos jugaban.

**Su trabajo es proteger a su equipo de las bludgers y desviarlas hacia el equipo contrario. ¿Lo has entendido?**

**—Tres cazadores tratan de hacer puntos con la quaffle, el guardián vigila los aros y los golpeadores mantienen alejadas las bludgers de su equipo —resumió Harry.**

-Ves querido, es así de simple explicar el juego, no tienes por qué detallar cada una de las reglas conocidas y mucho menos las 700 faltas que se pueden cometer- comento Lily a su novio que no supo que responder.

-por esa razón no es bueno ser tan apasionado con alguna cosa- apoyo Remus antes que McGonagall retomara la lectura.

**—Muy bien —dijo Wood.**

**—Hum... ¿han matado las bludgers alguna vez a alguien? —preguntó Harry, deseando que no se le notara la preocupación.**

-No en el colegio, pero hubo una ocasión en el encuentro de Bulgaria entre…

-¡Cállate!- reclamaron al tiempo Lily y Remus- ya sabemos que conoces cada detalle del quidditch, pero no nos molestes con eso ahora- continuado Remus.

**—Nunca en Hogwarts. Hemos tenido algunas mandíbulas rotas, pero nada peor hasta ahora. Bueno, el último miembro del equipo es el buscador. Ese eres tú. Y no tienes que preocuparte por la quaffle o las bludgers...**

**—Amenos que me rompan la cabeza.**

-cof cof James cof cof- tosió la pelirroja disimuladamente.

**—Tranquilo, los Weasley son los oponentes perfectos para las bludgers. Quiero decir que ellos son como una pareja de bludgers humanos.**

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer exageradas reverencias en agradecimiento, no recordaban que Wood alguna vez los alabara de esa forma.

**Wood buscó en la caja y sacó la última pelota. Comparada con las otras, era pequeña, del tamaño de una nuez grande. Era de un dorado brillante y con pequeñas alas plateadas.**

**—Esta dorada —continuó Wood— es la snitch. Es la pelota más importante de todas. **

-Son fantásticas- exclamó James.

-Pero tú eras cazador ¿verdad?- pregunto Harry a su padre que asintió- entonces ¿cómo te ponías a jugar con una snitch?

-Eran regalos de las buscadoras de nuestro equipo cuando- Remus tosió "muy disimuladamente", el azabache volteo a su costado y pudo ver como una pelirroja se comenzaba a molestar por los celos- cuando las ayudaba a ganar el partido-agregó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Creo que no debiste tocar ese tema- le comentó Ginny a Harry que vio la cara de molestia de la otra pelirroja, de seguro esa es la misma cara que ella había puesto tantas veces.

**Cuesta mucho de atrapar por lo rápida y difícil de ver que es. El trabajo del buscador es atraparla. Tendrás que ir y venir entre cazadores, golpeadores, la quaffle y las bludgers, antes de que la coja el otro buscador, porque cada vez que un buscador la atrapa, su equipo gana ciento cincuenta puntos extra, así que prácticamente acaba siendo el ganador. Por eso molestan tanto a los buscadores. Un partido de quidditch sólo termina cuando se atrapa la snitch, así que puede durar muchísimo. Creo que el record fue tres meses. Tenían que traer sustitutos para que los jugadores pudieran dormir... Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

-En esa ocasión se aplicó una extensión de la regla de…

-¡James!- gritaron muchos y el joven se quedó callado.

**Harry negó con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer; el problema era conseguirlo.**

**—Todavía no vamos a practicar con la snitch —dijo Wood, guardándola con cuidado en la caja—. Está demasiado oscuro y podríamos perderla. Vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas.**

**Sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba muy satisfecho. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.**

-Eres fantástico pequeño- lo alabo James- si te lo propones podrías llegar a ser jugador profesional.

El joven lo vio alegre, el tenerlo ahí y que le hablara con tanto cariño era algo que lo llenaba, pero aun cuando le gustase mucho el juego, él tenía una idea muy diferente para su elección de carrera.

**—La copa de quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año —dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo—. No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones.**

-Son unas criaturas muy fascinantes- hablo Charles en defensa de su trabajo.

-Y muy peligrosas- agrego Molly aun molesta por su elección.

-Son solo criaturas incomprendidas- agregó al final Hagrid haciendo que los chicos del futuro sonrieran.

**Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts. El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Prive Drive. **

Tanto Sirius como Severus no pudieron evitar pensar en lo cierto que eso era, sin duda eran más similares de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer.

**Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, una vez aprendidos los principios básicos.**

**En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Pero lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer; desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville. El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención). **

-Lo siento Neville- se disculpó ante sus pensamientos.

-No hay problema Harry, en ese tiempo no era tan bueno como ahora- acepto el joven- además, te fue peor que estando con migo- comento de ultimo haciendo reír a muchos y logrando que Seamus (que también estaba ahí) se sonrojara

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. **

-El destino Fred

-Sin duda es el destino George- dijeron los gemelos que estaban seguros que terminarían juntos.

**Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

**—Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

-¿Siempre utiliza ese ejemplo?- pregunto un chico al profesor.

-Me parece que sería difícil ser más específico. Respondió este con simplicidad

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre. Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero.**

Todos los jóvenes comenzaron a reír entendiendo ahora lo que Neville había dicho con anterioridad.

**Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

**—¡Wingardium leviosa! —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

**—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo.**

**—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

-Igual a la pelirroja y a lunático- exclamo Sirius divertido- en serio podría jurar que es su hija.

-Otra vez con eso canuto- lo regaño el aludido.

-¿Qué?, ¿porque no podría ser?, además tú te llevas muy bien con los niños, si no lo crees mira a esa miniatura en sus piernas.

Señalo en dirección de Teddy que estaba jugando con un peluche de lobo que Dora había sacado de la bolsa, al licántropo no le agradó mucho que fuera un lobo, pero al pequeño parecía gustarle mucho y no pudo evitar ponerse a jugar con el mientras escuchaba la lectura. El pequeño se veía muy feliz, lo que atrajo la atención de Andrómeda.

-Sabes, en eso tiene razón- concedió Nymphadora al ver lo relajado que estaba el pequeño.

-Harry ya dijo que no es mi hija canuto- recordó el hombre- asique déjate de estupidez y deja que sigan con la lectura.

**— ¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

**—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

-¡Ronald!, cuando aprenderás a comportarte con una dama- le riño su madre molesta.

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

-Lógico, después de lo mi insensible hijo dijo de ella

-Descuide señora Weasley, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- aseguro la castaña para salvar a su amigo.

**—Creo que te ha oído.**

**—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

-Bueno, por lo menos no te sientes orgullosos- increpo en ultimo la señora Weasley.

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

-Cada año es diferente- comento Remus

-Y siempre es magnífico- aseguro Tonks.

-Por lo visto ustedes se están llevando bien- los pico Sirius.

-Envidia porque tu sobrina me quiere más que a ti- le rebatió el castaño, no le daría el beneplácito a su amigo de verlo avergonzado.

-Te quiere porque le das chocolate, no te sientas importante lunático- dijo con tono ofendido a los que muchos sonrieron.

-los celos en un hombre hacen que se vean horribles- comento Marlene McKinnon desde su lugar recibiendo la desafiante mirada del animago, ella se podría decir era la única que no caí en sus encantos como las demás.

-Yo me alegro porque a pesar de todo este ha sido un capitulo tranquilo- comentó Lily antes que iniciara una discusión, pues eso podría llevarla varias horas. Por su parte el trio se vio entre ellos pues sabían que todo apenas estaba comenzando

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

**—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

-Retiro lo dicho- comento la pelirroja tensándose.

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

**—Prefectos —exclamó—, conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

-Si, mandando a los que son menores

-Creyéndose mejor de lo que es.

-¡Fred, George! guarden silencio- recrimino Molly a sus hijos pero el aludido no se sentía con la moral para reclamarles nada.

**— ¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

**—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

**—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

-Aunque no lo crean, incluso Peeves tiene sus límites- hablo James.

-Si molesta a todos en el castillo pero también le tiene aprecio a Hogwarts- apoyo Sirius.

-Nunca haría algo para perjudicar al colegio ni mucho menos a Dumbledore- aseguro Remus a lo que todos se quedaron impresionados.

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

**—¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

-Oh dios, - exclamo Lily.

**— ¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**—No sabe nada del trol.**

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

-No estarán pensando…- dijo Molly sin terminar la frase.

**—Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

Las mujeres se abrazaron de sus respectivas parejas, ir hasta los baños para traerla a la torre no parecía algo complicado, pero con un trol recorriendo los mismos pasillos y con la suerte que habían leído que tenían, era muy posible que algo malo les ocurriese.

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

**—¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

-No, yo estaba muy ocupado con los otros estudiantes, si hubiese sabido lo que paso- se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-Esa ya es historia vieja, olvídalo- le dijo Ron a su hermano tratando de animarlo un poco.

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape. Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

**—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

**—No tengo la menor idea.**

-¿Porque quejicus no está con los profesores?- indago James pero nadie respondió.

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

**—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

-Vas con el perro monstruosos- se impresiono Sirius- ojala y le dé una buena mordida.

-Sirius- reclamaron varios jóvenes especialmente Harry.

**— ¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos. Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

-Así es como supieron que la gragea sabia a trol cierto- indago Tonks con nerviosismo al escuchar el relato.

-No es una buena forma de averiguarlo- comento Gideon

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

Todas las mujeres se quedaron atónitas y asustadas por la descripción de la criatura, no se podían imaginar a una bestia así rondando los pasillos y mucho menos que un par de niños de once años lo tuvieran enfrente.

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

**—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

**—Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

-No, no lo es- dijo Hermione temblando al recordar ese momento

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

**—¡Sí!**

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

**—Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

**—¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

**—¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

-¡¿Qué?!- fue el guito general, todos los Weasley, los gemelos Prewett, Lily y los merodeadores estaban inmensamente asustados por lo que estaban oyendo

-¿Pero cómo pudieron encerarla con esa cosa?-acuso Alice

-Estábamos asustados, no recordábamos que era el baño de chica- de defendió Harry.

-Oh por dios, oh por dios, no harán, no pensaran hacer lo que creo ¿o si?- pregunto nerviosa Lily pero no recibió repuesta.

Con una señal le pidió a McGonagall que continuará mientras le cortaba la circulación al brazo de james quien también estaba nervioso.

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba? Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

Todo el color se fue del rostro de las dos madres pelirrojas que no podían creer lo que sus pequeños vivieron.

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

**—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

-Esto no me agrada- confeso james quien también estaba muy nervioso.

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

**-¡**Cuidado Harry!- grito desesperada Lily viendo fijamente el libro.

**— ¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr**

-Oh por Merlín- exclamo Molly preocupada por el menor de sus hijos varones.

**— ¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

-Vamos chiquilla muévete.

-Estaba muy asustada Sirius- le grito la chica-incluso ustedes lo estaría a su edad.

-A esa edad y a cualquiera- aporto Marlene desde su lugar.

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. **

-¡Oh por merlín, o por merlín!- repetía Lily al borde del colapso.

-Tranquila, ¡hey mírame!- le grito Harry a la mujer acercándose a ella- estoy aquí mamá, estoy bien.

La mujer acaricio su rostro con ternura, era cierto, que estaba ahí y más que eso la había llamado mamá, estaba feliz pero también un poco triste por lo que su pequeño tuvo que vivir, abrazándolo fuertemente para calmarse continuaron con la lectura.

**La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

La pelirroja apretaba con más fuerza su hijo para convencerse de que nada saldría mal.

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

**—¡Wingardium leviosa!**

Solo unos cuantos de los presentes pudieron notar que fue exactamente le miso hechizo que esa mañana Hermione le había corregido, a pesar que lo mal que se llevaban parecía que el pelirrojo si la escuchaba con atención.

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

-¡Bien!- gritaron los Weasley felices y orgullosos por lo que su hermanito había hecho- que bueno que a pesar de todo si aprendieras de Hermione- continúo Fred haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara levemente.

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

**Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

**—¿Está... muerto?**

**—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

Varias exclamaciones de asco se escucharon por todo el lugar.

**—Puaj... qué asco.**

**La limpió en la piel del trol.**

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación, seguida por Snape y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

-Ese tipo no sirve de profesor- increpo Remus- el más que nadie debería estar preparado para esa cosas.

-Yo aún pienso que hay algo muy extraño con él- afirmo Lily con cierto apuro en la voz.

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada. Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

**—¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?**

-Eso será muy difícil de explicar- exclamo James.

-Lupin, crees que podrías inventar una excusa para eso- le pegunto Sirius al cerebro del grupo.

-Hay una forma, no saldrían totalmente librados, pero podría ser la mejor opción- expreso.

-¿Que podrían decir?- preguntaron los animagos, pues su amigo siempre había sabido como sacarlos de apuros.

-Ellos nada, todo está en manos de Hermione- comentó antes de pedirle a la profesora que continuara.

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

**—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

**— ¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

**—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

Todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que oían, como a la chica que prefería morir a ser expulsada le estaba mintiendo a la profesora más severa que Hogwarts hubiera conocido.

-Eso es imposible- exclamo Sirius- una prefecta perfecta mintiéndole a su profesora.

-Muchos sabían que estaba en el baño, y a pesar de cómo nos tratábamos fueron los únicos que se acordaron e hicieron algo por mí- les dijo- les debía eso.

-Y ahora nosotros no tendríamos vida suficiente para pagarte lo que has hecho por nosotros- aseguro Harry mientras ron la abrazaba dulcemente por los hombros.

-Valla que se aprecian he- comentó por lo bajo Dora para que solo la persona a su lado la escuchara- ¿esa era la solución que habías pensado?- cuestiono al licántropo que asintió con suficiencia- valla, hubiera sido bueno tenerte como mi cómplice en el colegio

-No creo que a tu madre le hiciera gracia, y en cuanto a ellos es lógico que se aprecien- le hablo Remus - cuando encuentras amigos así, haces todo por ellos, yo mismo le mentí incluso a Dumbledore para evitar que castigaran a estos locos- acepto el licántropo.

Eso le pareció un gesto muy tierno a la metamorfomaga que paso su brazo por su espalda y lo tomo por la cintura pegándose un poco a él, eso hizo que el castaño se sintiera un poco extraño, pero no le desagradaba en absoluto, así que no hizo nada para separarse. Solo unas cuantas chicas de su club de fans se dieron cuenta y resoplaron con enojo.

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

**—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

-No somos los únicos sorprendidos por tu actitud- comento Ted

**—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; eres una tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

-No cree que fue muy dura con ella profesora- indago James.

-Según la historia que la señorita Granger me contó no- razono la mujer- tenga en cuenta que en ese momento no conocía las circunstancias exactas de lo que paso realmente.

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

Muchos rieron ante esa idea a excepción claro de Snape que apretó los labios, en ciertos momentos de la lectura se sintió identificado con él, pero ahora no veía más que a James Potter y se pregunta cómo pudo sentir algo positivo por el chico, aunque debía aceptar que el mimo no se había comportado con cortesía.

**—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

**Hermione se marchó.**

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

**—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvisteis suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña. Habéis ganado cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Podéis iros.**

-Solo cinco puntos profesora, no cree que se merecían más- reclamo canuto

-A eso réstenle los puntos por estar fuera de la sala común y vagabundear por los pasillos- reprendió la profesora

-Pero estaban buscando a su amiga- los defendió Remus y fue cuando todos notaron que la metamorfomaga lo estaba abrazando.

-Bien pudieron avisarle a un profesor- reclamo minerva antes de retomar la lectura.

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

**—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

-Es lo que yo digo- exclamo Sirius.

-De hecho fueron solo cinco, recuerden los puntos que le quito a Hermione- atajo Lily.

**—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

Nuevamente todos pudieron ver el parentesco que el chico tenía con su madre.

**—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

**—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hijo- seguro la pelirroja mientras le alborotaba el cabello.

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

**—Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer. **

-Y ahí nació el trio dorado- comentó Neville y todos asintieron.

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

Muchos comenzaron a reír ante la frase.

-Nuca imagine que así era como había nacido su amistad- comento Seamus.

-Yo siempre me pregunte como se hicieron amigos de un día para el otro- comentó Parvati Patil

-Sí, es raro como nació su amistad- acepto Ginny- pero desde ese día no se volvieron a separar- y todos los que lo conocían asintieron.

-No tendrás un solo año tranquilo verdad- pregunto Lily a su hijo solo para que este la escuchara.

Para toda respuesta Harry simplemente abrazo a su madre con toda la ternura que le fue posible, no era necesario que respondiera, con ese simple abrazo Lily supo la respuesta.

-Muy bien, quien quiere continuar.

-Yo lo are- exclamo James pidiendo el libro.


	14. Capítulo 13- Quidditch

**Capítulo 13.- Quidditch**

James Potter tomo el libro y dándole la vuelta a la página leyó para sí el título del capítulo, un brillo apareció en sus ojos y una enigmática sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sus amigos conocían esa sonrisa, era la que ponía antes de cualquier partido que jugarían, pero porque hacia esa sonrisa precisamente ahora.

-El capítulo se llama, "quidditch"- entonces todos entendieron su actitud.

**Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha. Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.**

-¿Cuantos animales se requieren para vestir a Hagrid?- pregunto Gideon.

-¿Cuántos?- preguntaron Fabián, Fred y George al unísono esperando una respuesta graciosa.

-No, si no es una broma, en verdad quiero saber cuántos animales se necesitan

-Haa- exclamaron su hermano y sus sobrinos.

-¿Qué? No porque sea un bromista quiere decir que cada cosa sale de mi boca sea un chiste- se defendió.

-Pues si algo más vuelve a salir de tu boca yo me asegurare de cerrarla- amenazo Molly por la innecesaria interrupción- y eso también va por ustedes- señalo a los otros tres.

**Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas.**

-Eso sería fantástico- exclamo James emocionado- no nos podríamos saltar unas hojas hasta la parte del partido para…

-No- dieron varias voces al mismo tiempo.

**Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta. Harry también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Pero la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, y Harry no sabía qué era peor: que le dijeran que lo haría muy bien o que sería un desastre.**

-Y más siendo su primer partido- aseguro Remus.

-El estará fantástico, recuerden que es mi hijo-dijo James con egocentrismo.

-Aun así, tú mismo sabes que los entrenamientos es una cosa y un partido real es otra muy diferente.

-Es cierto lunático, en ocasiones hay que hacer modificaciones en medio del partido- le dio la razón Sirius.

-Y siendo su primer partido debe estar muy nervioso- apoyo Dora.

-Pero aun así lo hará bien- aseguro el azabache antes de volver a leer.

**Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado Quidditch a través de los tiempos, que resultó ser un libro muy interesante.**

-El único libro decente de la biblioteca- comentó Sirius ganándose un par de golpes.

-Y el único que no les quemaba las manos- le dijo por lo bajo a Dora que sonrió ligeramente.

**Harry se enteró de que había setecientas formas de cometer una falta y de que todas se habían consignado durante los Mundiales de 1473; que los buscadores eran habitualmente los jugadores más pequeños y veloces, y que los accidentes más graves les sucedían a ellos; que, aunque la gente no moría jugando al quidditch, se sabía de árbitros que habían desaparecido, para reaparecer meses después en el desierto del Sahara.**

-Y también está el caso del mundial de…

-¡James!, o continuas con la lectura o dale el libro a alguien más- advirtió Lily.

-No ya voy- dijo como niño regañado

**Hermione se había vuelto un poco más flexible en lo que se refería a quebrantar las reglas, desde que Harry y Ron la salvaron del monstruo, y era mucho más agradable. **

-Oigan- reclamo la chica.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero tenía once años, no puedes pedir mucho de mí- se defendió el azabache y ella acepto que era cierto.

**El día anterior al primer partido de Harry los tres estaban fuera, en el patio helado, durante un recreo, y la muchacha había hecho aparecer un brillante fuego azul, que podían llevar con ellos, en un frasco de mermelada. Estaban de espaldas al fuego para calentarse cuando Snape cruzó el patio. De inmediato, Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape cojeaba. **

-Nada mal chico- pensó Alastor al notar lo perceptivo que podía ser.

**Los tres chicos se apiñaron para tapar el fuego, ya que no estaban seguros de que aquello estuviera permitido. Por desgracia, algo en sus rostros culpables hizo detener a Snape. Se dio la vuelta, arrastrando la pierna. No había visto el fuego, pero parecía buscar una razón para regañarlos.**

-Quejicus- exclamo James molesto.

-No es precisamente fuera de las normas, pero dudo que a Severus le importe- aporto Remus.

**— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Potter?**

**Era el libro sobre quidditch. Harry se lo enseñó.**

**—Los libros de la biblioteca no pueden sacarse fuera del colegio —dijo Snape—. Dámelo. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.**

-Esa no es una regla- increpo Lily molesta- solo es una maldita excusa tuya para molestarlos- grito la pelirroja haciendo que el hombre se encogiera en su lugar.

**—Seguro que se ha inventado esa regla —murmuró Harry con furia, mientras Snape se alejaba cojeando—. Me pregunto qué le pasa en la pierna.**

-Quien sabe, pero ojala y le duela- dijo con malignidad Sirius ganándose una mirada un tanto fea de Harry.

**—No sé, pero espero que le duela mucho —dijo Ron con amargura.**

Todos se sorprendieron por la similitud de palabras.

-Es como un Sirius Black versión ligera-exclamó Remus risueño.

-Pues casi lunático, después de todo Arthur es hijo de…

-Oh no Sirius, en este momento te callas la boca- dijo con presteza Lily- cada vez que sales con tu enredado árbol familiar de la casa Black te vuelves tan insoportable como este con lo del quidditch.

Los dos amigos vieron mal a la pelirroja, aunque los que conocían a ese par sabían que era la mejor decisión.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor había mucho ruido aquella noche. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cerca de la ventana. Hermione estaba repasando los deberes de Harry y Ron sobre Encantamientos. Nunca los dejaba copiar (« ¿cómo vais a aprender?»), pero si le pedían que revisara los trabajos les explicaba las respuestas correctas.**

-Y ahí tenemos a lunático versión renovada-hablo Sirius- sin duda será otra prefecta perfecta como…

-Sigue con esos comentarios y tendrás que hacer el trabajo de transfiguración de McGonagall tu solo- lo amenazo este.

-Pero no es para tanto.

-Es el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación- aclararon Lily y McGonagall sorprendiéndolo a él y a James.

-¡Cincuenta!- exclamaron los jóvenes.

-Sí, ustedes no lo sabían porque estaban jugando cundo nos lo dijo-comentó Remus viéndolos con superioridad.

-Lunático/Lily- dijeron ambos con voz lisonjea ya que les querían pedir su ayuda.

-Cuando terminemos los libros hablaremos- aseguro Lily en tono firme.

**Harry se sentía inquieto. Quería recuperar su libro sobre quidditch, para mantener la mente ocupada y no estar nervioso por el partido del día siguiente. ¿Por qué iba a temer a Snape? Se puso de pie y dijo a Ron y Hermione que le preguntaría a Snape si podía devolverle el libro.**

**—Yo no lo haría —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero Harry pensaba que Snape no se iba a negar, si había otros profesores presentes.**

-No estoy seguro que se buena idea- comenzó James- pero me agrada la valentía que demuestras.

**Bajó a la sala de profesores y llamó. No hubo respuesta. Llamó otra vez. Nada.**

**¿Tal vez Snape había dejado el libro allí? Valía la pena intentarlo. Empujó un poco la puerta, miró antes de entrar... y sus ojos captaron una escena horrible.**

**Snape y Filch estaban allí, solos. Snape tenía la túnica levantada por encima de las rodillas. Una de sus piernas estaba magullada y llena de sangre. Filch le estaba alcanzando unas vendas.**

-Yo creí que estaba haciendo otras cosas.

-¡Sirius!- gritaron Lily, Alice, McGonagall, Molly, Marlene y Hermione.

-Pero que otra cosa se podría esperar.

-Hablas por experiencia propia- lo pico Marlene

-Claro que no McKinnon, pero si quieres, te puedo demostrar lo que puedo hacer.

-Inténtalo y te quitare la razón para ser hombre Black- amenazo la mujer, ese tipo de peleas eran más comunes de lo que podían imaginar.

-Con esos dos juntos lo mejor será que te vayas-aseguro Remus retomando el tema anterior.

**—Esa cosa maldita... —decía Snape—. ¿Cómo puede uno vigilar a tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?**

-Entones si fuiste a donde el perro- grito con curiosidad Remus

-Que lastima que el perro no te arranco la pierna

-¡Sirius!- le volvieron a recriminar mientras Snape lo veía con odio.

**Harry intentó cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero...**

**— ¡POTTER!**

-La misma maldita suerte de James- se lamentó Lily abrazando a su novio.

**El rostro de Snape estaba crispado de furia y dejó caer su túnica rápidamente, para ocultar la pierna herida. Harry tragó saliva.**

**—Me preguntaba si me podía devolver mi libro —dijo.**

**— ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!**

-Ahí te hubiera servido un poco de polvo peruano de obscuridad instantánea- comento Fred.

-Nada sutil, pero dudo que te hubieran visto- apoyo George.

-Sí, muy bueno ese polvito, idiotas- acuso Ron, recordando los acontecimientos de la batalla de la torre de astronomía

-Aun estas molesto por eso hermanito- dijeron incrédulos.

-Cierren la boca y dejen que continúe- los callo.

**Harry se fue, antes de que Snape pudiera quitarle puntos para Gryffindor. Subió corriendo la escalera.**

**— ¿Lo has conseguido? —preguntó Ron, cuando se reunió con ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

-Lógico- comento Neville- siempre están hablando o murmurando sobre algo.

-Y uno nunca se entera de nada hasta algo pasa- continuo Ginny.

-Algo como que Ginny- interrogo Molly a su hija.

Ya lo descubrirán- desvió el tema la pelirroja, pues sabía que la repuesta les traería problemas.

**— ¿Sabéis lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

-Nos debes una escoba- dieron por lo bajo Ron y Hermione a su amigo- pero que sea una buena- continuo el pelirrojo.

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

**—No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.**

**—De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

-Alguien que lo haga recapacitar con lógica- comentó Remus.

-Y alguien que lo siga incondicionalmente- continúo Sirius.

-Parece que es lo que necesita todo Potter- termino Lily viendo reflejados a esos tres locos en esos jóvenes del futuro.

-Y no se olviden de la pelirroja, todo Potter debe tener su pelirroja- agrego James viendo con complicidad a Harry y a Ginny.

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de quidditch en pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

-De por si su rostro es tan "lindo"- ironizo Tonks- con una expresión molesta seria digo de una historia de espanto- muchos rieron por eso.

-Bien sobrina- lo apoyo el animago.

**La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch.**

**—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.**

**—No quiero nada.**

**—Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada —suplicó Hermione.**

**—No tengo hambre.**

-Igual al padre- comentó Lily- el hacia cualquier cosa antes de un partido excepto comer.

**Harry se sentía muy mal. En cualquier momento echaría a andar hacia el terreno de juego.**

**—Harry, necesitas fuerza —dijo Seamus Finnigan—. Los únicos que el otro equipo marca son los buscadores.**

-Eso será de mucha ayuda- observo la metamorfomaga.

**—Gracias, Seamus —respondió Harry, observando cómo llenaba de salsa de tomate sus salchichas.**

El azabache relato como todo el mundo se fue reuniendo alrededor del campo de quidditch y como los amigos de Harry se sentaban juntos y de la pancarta de apoyo con la que pretendían sorprender a chico

-Ese si es apoyo- comento James- como mi casa que ponía letreros de "si no ganas te maldecimos Potter"

-Harry no mantuvo despierta la casa de Gryffindor toda la noche por estar gritando a los cuatro vientos en una "muy interesante" discusión contigo mismo- aclaro Remus, vario de los chicos del pasado asintieron redorando esa noche.

-Hiciste eso- se extrañó el joven viendo a su padre.

-Sí, fue su primer partido como capitán- aclaro Lily antes de pedir a su novio que siguiera leyendo

**Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch (Slytherin jugaba de verde).**

**Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.**

**—Bueno, chicos —dijo.**

**—Y chicas —añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.**

**—Y chicas —dijo Wood—. Éste es...**

**—El grande —dijo Fred Weasley**

**—El que estábamos esperando —dijo George.**

**—Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver —dijo Fred a Harry—. Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.**

-Siempre no salía con sus discursos antes de los partidos- comentó Fred.

-Y eran muy aburridos- apoyo George.

-Y era peor cuando nos sacaba de la cama solo para hablarnos-los secundo Harry

-Cansados

-Aburridos

-Hambrientos

-Y aun así exigía que jugáramos bien- terminaron los tres en la misma sincronía,

-En otras palabras era otro James Potter- exclamó Sirius.

-Yo ni siquiera jugaba y aun así me sacaba de la cama -comentó Remus viendo con reproche a su amigo

**—Callaos los dos —ordenó Wood—. Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar.**

**Les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir: «Si no...».**

-Sip igual a James- dijeron a coro Remus Sirius y hasta Lily.

**—Bien. Ya es la hora. Buena suerte a todos.**

**Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y, esperando que las rodillas no le temblaran, pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.**

**La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro. Estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.**

**—Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor.**

-Con Slytherin en el capo eso será muy difícil- comentó Fabián.

-Dudo que al pasar de los años su forma de jugar haya cambiado- lo apoyo Gideon.

**Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año. Le pareció que tenía un cierto parentesco con el trol gigante. **

Muchos rieron por la comparación el chico.

**Con el rabillo del ojo, vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre: «Potter; presidente». Se le aceleró el corazón. Se sintió más valiente.**

-Seguro- hablo Ted- siempre es mejor si saben que te apoyan.

**—Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor.**

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

**—Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

**—¡JORDAN!**

**—Lo siento, profesora.**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

-Es que muy seguido le gustaba irse de la lengua- comento Hermione viéndolo de reojo.

-Pero eso lo hacía más divertido cuñada- exclamo Fred apoyando a su amigo y haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

-Fue una lástima cuando se graduó, escuche que nadie ocupo su lugar- secundo George.

-No sé, a mí me gusto cuando Luna estuvo de comentarista- comentó Ron.

Así James fue narrando el partido de quidditch como si lo estuviera presenciando en ese momento, y claro que también todos los oyentes (incluso los que presenciaron el partido) estaban atentos a cada parte de la narración hasta que callo el primer gol de Gryffindor.

**Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.**

Una acción que se reprodujo casi exactamente en el gran comedor.

**—Venga, dejadme sitio.**

**—¡Hagrid!**

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

-Solo por eso se juntaron- los pido George.

-No sería por alguna otra razón- continua Fred.

-Oh cierren a boca- les rebatió su hermano que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

**—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la snitch, ¿no?**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

**—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid, cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

-Tienes un punto- exclamo Lily que se encontraba ligeramente asustada por que su hijo se hiciera daño.

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

-Sin duda es lo más básico que se puede hacer- comento James- ya que es el único que puede atraparla debe de concentrarse casi excesivamente en eso.

-Hay otras cosas en que deben de concentrarse- comentó Harry- como que no te arrojen una bludger- muchos asintieron ante eso.

**—Mantente apartado hasta que veas la snitch —le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

**Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.**

**—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.**

**—Slytherin toma posesión —decía Lee Jordan—. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?**

-Si lo grita por el micrófono lo escucharan los dos buscadores- observo Ted

-Y hasta los que no son buscadores- apoyo Dromeda.

**Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.**

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

-Pero que hacen, esa es la oportunidad de los cazadores para tomar la delantera- exclamo James en su posición de captan del equipo.

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y..**

**¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

-Ese maldito hijo de…- increpo Lily molesta, poco le imprimaba el partido, lo que le importaba era la seguridad de su hijo.

-Lo se querida, ¡esa es una falta clarísima!- grito el azabache mayor y la chica lo miro feo- y Harry pudo salir lastimado- agrego notando su error.

-Pero qué fácil es domarte colega- comento Sirius que recibió una mirada similar de parte de Lily y prefirió guardar silencio.

**—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor; en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

**—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

**—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?**

-Es una regla del futbol de los muggles y significa justamente eso, que lo jugadores son expulsados del juego- explico Hermione en automático.

-He gracias Hermione- respondió Ron que ya ni se acordaba de esa pregunta.

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

**—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

-Gracias por preocuparte por el Hagrid.

-No hay de que Lily.

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

**—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

**—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

**—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

Todos en el comedor reían por las ocurrencias del chico, ojala en su tiempo hubieran tenido un comentarista como ese.

-Pero no puede negar que era cierto profesora- dijo Lily.

-Lo sé señorita Evans, pero como comentarista debe de ser imparcial- aseguro McGonagall.

**—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.**

-¿Qué la escoba hizo que?- pregunto Remus.

-Eso es muy extraño- comentó Alastor.

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes. **

-La están maldiciendo- exclamó Dora llamando la atención del bebe en las piernas del licántropo- alguien del estadio está maldiciendo su escoba para hacerlo caer- los del pasado la vieron sorprendida y los del futuro pudieron ver a la auror en la que se convertiría.

-Pero quien la puede estar maldiciendo- increpo James- esa es magia avanzada.

-Puede ser una de las trampas de los de Slytherin- sugirió Sirius.

-Esa no es una simple trampa, están tratando de dañar a Harry- aseguro James asustado.

Lily apretaba con fuerza sus manos bastante nerviosa, que se lastimara por estar jugando era una cosa, pero eso era casi como si intentaran matarlo, pero no podía pensar en nadie tan despiadado que estuviera dentro del catillo como para intentar algo semejante.

**Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.**

**Lee seguía comentando el partido.**

-Es que aún no se dan cuenta- exclamo James apurado.

-Durante los partidos pasan muchas cosas, es difícil enfocarse en todos los detalle a la vez- exclamo Harry.

**—Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...**

**Los de Slytherin vitoreaban. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.**

**—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

-Si puede ser, si la están maldiciendo- agrego Tonks que se encontraba igual de nerviosa que el resto.

-Perdón por no darnos cuenta antes Harry.

-No hay problema chicos- respondió el joven a los gemelos.

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

-¡Oh por dios!- grito Lily asustada.

-Tranquila cariño todo estará bien- le aseguro el azabache que continuo leyendo, quería llegar al final lo antes posible.

**—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.**

**—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

-Eso es, no es un chico, es un profesor- razono Sirius- quejicus.

-No estamos seguros de que sea él- hablo Remus

-Lo estás defendiéndolo

-Estoy siendo justo canuto-le rebatió el castaño completamente serio- James- insto a su amigo continuar.

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

**—¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

**—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.**

-Lo sabía, ese maldito hijo de…

-Ya basta- lo interrumpió Harry-discutiremos esto hasta después de terminar el libro- dijo con rotundidad.

-Pero ahijado/hijo

-¡Pero nada, hay que seguir leyendo!

A Lily y a Remus les pareció muy curioso que Harry interviniera, era obvio por o que habían leído que Severus no era precisamente de su agrado, así que porque salir a "defenderlo" ahora y no antes, había algo raro en todo eso.

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

-Lo vez ahijado, ese maldito…

-¡Dije que después Sirius!- grito el joven lanzando chispas por sus ojos verdes, era la misma mirada de Lily cando se molestaba y nunca salía nada bueno de desafiar a su propietario.

**—Está haciendo algo... Mal de ojo a la escoba —dijo Hermione.**

**—¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**—Déjamelo a mí.**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. **

-Gracias por su ayuda- comentó James.

-Me alegra que mi hijo los tenga como sus amigos- agrego Lily viendo la pareja que respondió con una sonrisa.

**Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía. Marcus Flint cogió la quaffle y marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

-Esas malditas serpientes aprovechadas- increpo Sirius. Con la aprobación de todos los Gryffindor.

**—Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

Relato como Hermione llego corriendo hasta el otro lugar chocando contra Quirrell y la magia que hizo con las llamas azules para distraer a Snape hasta terminar con su silenciosa huida para no ser descubierta.

-Muy hábil jovencita- alabo Alastor- hacer que perdiera contacto visual, nada mal- La joven se sonrojo ante eso.

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.**

**—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.**

El joven se sonrojo apenado por eso, pero a diferencia de algunos Slytherin nadie lo juzgo, de hecho le dieron gracias por su preocupación, además claro de las miradas orgullosas que le mandaban sus padres.

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

**—¡Tengo la snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.**

Pero en el comedor nuevamente los Gryffindor se pusieron a celebrar en compañía de las otras casas y otro par de fuegos artificiales de los gemelos Weasley, media hora después ya todo había regresado a la tranquilidad.

-Exactamente cuántos de esos fuegos artificiales tienen- preguntaron los gemelos Prewett con una sonrisa

-Solo unos cuantos- respondieron los pelirrojos de la misma forma.

-Y no pueden hacer más –pregunto Sirius

-Tal vez.

-Es bueno saberlo, así podremos estarlos vigilando- acuso la profesora McGonagall, ahí también se rendían que ir con cuidado.

**—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

-Ya tan rápido cambiamos de escena

.Querías que describieran como se fueron caminando hasta ahí pulgoso.

-Y sigues con eso lunático, yo no tengo pulgas.

**—Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

**—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

-Eso sería un poco problemático-

**—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

**—¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? —dijo.**

-¿Fluffy?- preguntaron muchos- ¿entonces ese perro es tuyo?- le preguntaron al gigante.

-Supongo que sí.

-Y no se te ocurrió un mejor nombre que Fluffy- indago Dora como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-En serio eso es lo que te inquieta sobrina, el nombre del perro-dijo el animago.

-Es que creo que se merece un mejor nombre-comentó la chica viendo con reproche a su madre por llamarla Nymphadora.

-Bueno si pero…

-Ya déjala Sirius- atajo el licántropo calmamente.

-A claro, defiéndela como siempre

-Por supuesto- dijo la peli rosa- por esa razón siempre fue mi favorito de los tres-le aseguro ella logrando que Sirius la viera ofendido y varias chicas más con celos.

**—¿Fluffy?**

**—Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

-¡Hagrid!- lo reprendieron Lily, Molly y McGonagall

-Lo siento- se disculpo

**—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

**—Bueno, no me preguntéis más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.**

**—Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

**—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

-No por ser profesores significa ser buenas personas Hagrid- aseguro Lily por la forma que en su amigo trataba a su hijo- pero creo en esta ocasión Snape no tiene nada de qué ver.

-Pero Lis, el…

-Ya dijo Harry que discutiremos eso después James, por favor continua.

El tono de voz de la pelirroja era un poco extraño pero amenazante, por lo que el hombre decidió obedecerla y continuar leyendo.

**—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.**

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

**—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

-Muy bien chiquilla, expliquen eso

-Todo a su momento pulgoso- insistió Harry y el hombre cruzo los brazos molesto.

**—Os digo que estáis equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

-¡Demasiada información!- gritaron los gemelos Weasley Prewett y los merodeadores.

**—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

-Hagrid- como pudo ser tan descuidado pera decirle eso a los chichos- reprendió minerva molesta.

-Lo siento profesora- se disculpó nuevamente el hombretón.

-Pero, eso no es mucha información- expreso una chica del pasado desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-No, pero eso es suficiente- aseguro Neville- cuando tiene una pequeña pista no se detienen hasta saber más.

-Y después continúan hasta resolver el misterio- lo apoyo Ginny. y todos los del futuro asintieron, en especial aquellos que los conocían.

-Es parte de lo que son-termino Luna en su tono característico.

Saber eso no dejaba menos tranquilas a Lily y Molly que resoplaban de exasperación, de seguro eso les traería más peligros y problemas. Por su parte Alastor los veía con complacencia, esa era la actitud que esperaba de sus aurores, que hicieran todo lo que estuviera en su poder para llegar al fondo del asunto, sin duda esos tres serian el esplendor de su quería oficina.


	15. Capítulo 14- El espejo de Oesed

**Capítulo 14.- El espejo de Oesed**

Muy bien, a quien le gustaría leer el siguiente.

-Yo leeré- se ofreció Ted Tonks- muy bien el capítulo se llama, "el espejo de Oesed.

Los chicos del futuro que sabían parte de la historia quedaron impactados, ese sería un cáptalo muy difícil para todos, pero en especial para Harry y para sus padres.

-Oesed- repitió Lily por lo bajo- deseo

-¿Qué quieres Lis?- pregunto al azabache junto a ella.

-Ha no es nada- se apresuró a decir- Ted, por favor.

**Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. **

Ojala hubiéramos hecho más que eso- pensaron los jóvenes.

**Las pocas lechuzas que habían podido llegar a través del cielo tormentoso para dejar el correo tuvieron que quedar al cuidado de Hagrid hasta recuperarse, antes de volar otra vez.**

-¿Quien en su sano juicio mandan correo durante las tormentas?- cuestiono Dora.

-Eso suponiendo que supieran que había tormenta.- razono Lupin.

-Siempre tienes que saltar con la lógica- dijo juguetonamente

-Es un habito difícil de quitar- respondió siguiéndole el juego.

**Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones. Mientras que la sala común de Gryffindor y el Gran Comedor tenían las chimeneas encendidas, los pasillos, llenos de corrientes de aire, se habían vuelto helados, y un viento cruel golpeaba las ventanas de las aulas. Lo peor de todo eran las clases del profesor Snape, abajo en las mazmorras, en donde la respiración subía como niebla y los hacía mantenerse lo más cerca posible de sus calderos calientes.**

-Claro, porque necesitaríamos calor para estudiar- ironizo Sirius.

-Mira quién habla de estudios Black- le rebatió Snape.

-Pues aun así tengo mejores notas que tu pelo grasiento- le increpo.

-Tu maldito…

-¡Los dos guarden silencio!- los callo Lily- ambos parecen una par de críos inmaduros.

-¡Yo no soy como él!- dieron al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea. Ya dejen que Ted continúe leyendo.

**—Me da mucha lástima —dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones— toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas.**

Muchos resoplaron molestos, eso sin duda lo decía para molestar a Harry y nada más.

**Mientras hablaba, miraba en dirección a Harry. Crabbe y Goyle lanzaron risitas burlonas. Harry, que estaba pesando polvo de espinas de pez león, no les hizo caso. Después del partido de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más desagradable que nunca. **

-Eso era posible- interrogaron los gemelos Prewett.

-Al parecer si- les respondió James

**Disgustado por la derrota de Slytherin, había tratado de hacer que todos se rieran diciendo que un sapo con una gran boca podía reemplazar a Harry como buscador. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo encontraba gracioso, porque estaban muy impresionados por la forma en que Harry se había mantenido en su escoba. Así que Malfoy; celoso y enfadado, había vuelto a fastidiar a Harry por no tener una familia apropiada.**

-Mejor no tener familia a tener a un infeliz como padre- increpo Sirius en contra de Lucius mientras este lo traba de acecinar con la mirada. Draco simplemente bajo la vista sintiéndose mal e interiormente le daba la razón al hombre.

**Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y Harry puso su nombre de inmediato. Y no se sentía triste, **

-Como podría, cualquiera elegiría Hogwarts que a esos malditos hijos de…

-¡Nymphadora!

-¿Qué?, hay que llamar a las cosas por su nombre que no—se defendió la chica haciendo que muchos rieran y que todos (en especial los bromistas) estuvieran de acuerdo con sus palabras.

**Ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.**

-Si me entristeció que no fueran- acepto Chales- pero me alegra que no hayan dejado solo a su amigo.

**Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

**—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.**

-Oh eres muy considerado Ronnie- comenzó Fred.

-Pero con lo enclenques que eran como pretendías que lo ayudaran-concluyo George.

-Solo estaba tratando de ser amable- rebatió el pelirrojo.

.Y es algo que ustedes podrían aprender- los regaño Molly viéndolos con reproche.

**—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

**— ¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

-Tu maldito hijo de…

-¡Sirius/chicos!- gritaron Lily a su amigo y Molly a todos sus hijos.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!- dijeron con más fuerza las pelirrojas- ¡cállense y siéntense!

De mala gana todos obedecieron sin rechistar.

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

**— ¡WEASLEY!**

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

**—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

**—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

-¡Y porque a ellos no les bajas puntos ¿he?!- interrogo con furia Lily a su "amigo"- ir contra los estudiantes a excepción de los de tu casa, eso es algo despreciable- termino con cierto asco en la voz y Severus bajo la vista, no podía defender lo indefendible.

-A ver querida pelirroja, ¿cómo tu si puedes gritarle a "ese" y nosotros…?

-Porque una cosa es reprenderlo por sus deficientes prácticas como educador y otra muy diferente es hacer acusaciones sin fundamentos Black

-Pero Lily…

-¡Ya cállate Black!- reclamo Marlene cansada por su terquedad- o te aremos callar.

-Tú y cuantas más McKinnon- rebatió el hombre, pero entonces se escucharon varios carraspeos de parte de Lily, Alice y Nymphadora- ¿Qué, tú también sobrina?, no importa, pues yo tengo a lunático y cornamenta de mi lado, cierto- volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-Sirius y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos- comenzó el castaño- y siendo el cerebro del grupo que soy, yo digo, que te quedas solo colega, yo no pienso ir en contra de ellas - aseguro acercándose más a Nymphadora que sonreía arrogantemente.

-Y yo te ayudaría hermano, pero tarde años en convencer a Lily para ser mi novia, y aun no quiero morir, así que, hasta pronto canuto.

-Ustedes son solo un par de falderos traidores- acuso Black ante la diversión de muchos. Cuando por fin se calmaron Ted retomo la lectura.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

**—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

**—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

-Todos carrocho, todos lo hacemos- le aseguro canuto.

**—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Os voy a decir qué haremos: venid conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.**

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración.**

**El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

-Las decoraciones siempre son magníficas- dijeron las chica.

**— ¿Cuántos días os quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.**

-¡¿A la biblioteca antes de vacaciones?!- se escandalizaron James y Sirius- ¡ni lunático ni Lily hacían eso! -continuo el oji gris y los aludidos lo vieron con reproche.

-¡¿Cómo tú pudiste cometer semejante crimen hijo?! -agregó el azabache con dramatismo.

-Porque no mejor se callan y seguimos leyendo- respondió Harry en parte divertido en parte molesto.

**—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron, obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

-¡¿Tú también Ronnie?!- exclamaron los gemelos Weasley de la misma forma.

-Hay sobrinito, ¡¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?!- comentó Fabián.

-Que no vez que este paso te volverás un prefecto- continuo Gideon.

Los del futuro rieron levemente porque en efecto en su cuarto año lo habían hecho prefecto de su casa, si esa era su reacción ahora no, se podía imaginar cómo actuarían cuando se enteraran.

**— ¿La biblioteca? —Preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creéis?**

-¡Ya ven!, hasta Hagrid lo piensa- atajo canuto.

**—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

-A bueno siendo así es otra historia cierto canuto.

-Muy cierto cornamenta.

-Pueden cerrar sus bocas de una vez- exclamo Lily un poco desesperada- y ustedes- les hablo al trio- ¿cómo se pueden meter en esos asuntos?, eso es algo que no les debe concernir- reprendió la mujer al trio.

-Pero querida, no es nada malo, solo quieren saber quién es Flamel.

-Para descubrir que es lo que guarda el perro de tres cabezas- resalto ella

-Ya ríndete James- le aconsejo Lupin- sabes que nunca le ganas en una discusión.

**— ¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya os lo dije... No os metáis. No tiene nada que ver con vosotros lo que custodia ese perro.**

**—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.**

**—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—. Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**

-¿En serio?- peguntaron los merodeadores.

-Sí, fue en el cromo de ranas de chocolate de Dumbledore- dijo por sorpresa de todos Lily.

**—No voy a deciros nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

**—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

**Habían estado buscando el nombre de Flamel desde que a Hagrid se le escapó, porque ¿de qué otra manera podían averiguar lo que quería robar Snape? El problema era la dificultad de buscar; sin saber qué podía haber hecho Flamel para figurar en un libro. No estaba en Grandes magos del siglo XX ni en Notables nombres de la magia de nuestro tiempo; tampoco figuraba en Importantes descubrimientos en la magia moderna ni en Un estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería. Y además, por supuesto, estaba el tamaño de la biblioteca, miles y miles de libros, miles de estantes, cientos de estrechas filas...**

-Claro que no lo encontraran ahí- comento Dumbledore por lo bajo a los profesores- tienen que explorar más hacia el pasado- los que sabían a que se refería asintieron en conformidad.

**Hermione sacó una lista de títulos y temas que había decidido investigar; mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar. Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida. Se había preguntado si Flamel no estaría allí. **

-Lo dudo realmente hijo- hablo Lily

**Pero por desgracia, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, y sabía que no iba a conseguirlo. Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

-Son tétricos, pero a la vez muy informativos- comento Hermione por lo bajo.

Como Ron y Harry se unirían al equipo de aurores, habían obtenido permiso para entrar a la sección prohibida por parte de McGonagall, y constantemente Ron le mostraba los libros para que le echara una mano para estudiar.

**— ¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho?**

**—Nada —respondió Harry.**

-Eso lo saco de Lily- exclamo Remus de inmediato.

-Es cierto, mi esposa es muy lista pero no es buena para las excusas- la chica se sonrojo ante eso.

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, empuñó un plumero ante su cara.**

**—Entonces, mejor que te vayas. ¡Vamos, fuera!**

**Harry salió de la biblioteca, deseando haber sido más rápido en inventarse algo. Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban seguros de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.**

-Esa es una buena precaución- hablo Alastor- pero hay otras formas de saber la verdad.

-No sugieres que usen alguna poción o hechizo ¿verdad?- interrogo Fabián.

-Si fueran magos más experimentados si- aseguro el hombre- pero para su edad lo mejor sería que trataran de engañarla y que soltara información sin que tuviera la intención-aclaro el auror.

-Con palabas, cielos, eso algo poco propio para ti no crees- comento Gideon ganándose una mirada acecina del hombre.

**Harry los esperó en el pasillo, para ver si los otros habían encontrado algo, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, buscaban sólo desde hacía quince días y en los pocos momentos libres, así que no era raro que no encontraran nada. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.**

**Cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione aparecieron negando con la cabeza. Se marcharon a almorzar.**

**—Vais a seguir buscando cuando yo no esté, ¿verdad? —Dijo Hermione—. Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza.**

**—Y tú podrás preguntarle a tus padres si saben quién es Flamel —dijo Ron—. Preguntarle a ellos no tendrá riesgos.**

**—Ningún riesgo, ya que ambos son dentistas —respondió Hermione.**

-¿Qué son dentiscas?- pegunto James.

-Dentistas, es una profesión muggle en la que dedican al cuidado de los dientes- explico Lily- y si no tienes algo más inteligente que añadir deja que sigan leyendo- le reprendió la pelirroja por su innecesario interrupción.

**Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego. Se quedaban comiendo todo lo que podían pinchar en un tenedor de tostar (pan, buñuelos, melcochas) y planeaban formas de hacer que expulsaran a Malfoy, muy divertidas, pero imposibles de llevar a cabo.**

-Harry, como puedes pensar en eso- reprendió Lily.

-Era solo un niño, además no dudo que él también pensaba eso- se defendió el azabache.

-De hecho si, en más de una ocasión- acepto el rubio ante la mirada represiva de su madre.

**Ron también comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. **

Los señores Weasley bajaron la cabeza un poco apenados por no poder darle algo mejor a sus hijos, pero una mirada compresiva de todos sus hijos y de varios de los presentes, los hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

**Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.**

**Harry jugó con el ajedrez que Seamus Finnigan le había prestado, y las piezas no confiaron en él. Él todavía no era muy buen jugador, y las piezas le daban distintos consejos y lo confundían, diciendo, por ejemplo: «No me envíes a mí. ¿No ves el caballo? Muévelo a él, podemos permitirnos perderlo».**

-Constantemente es el destino que corre esa pieza- menciono Arthur y Lupin lo secundo asintiendo.

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. **

-¿Como que no esperabas regalos?, si es la mejor parte- exclamo Sirius.

-¿Y de quien los recibiría?, de los Dursley- contraataco el azabache- era raro que me regalan algo, y estando en el castillo no esperaba que tan siquiera intentaran enviarme algo- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que el animago se quedó sin palabras.

Sin embargo James y Lily escuchaban todo eso con tristeza, le dolía que a pesar de lo bueno que le pasaba, aun no podía tener una infancia normal.

-Relájense, ya cambaremos todo eso- trato de animarlos Remus que había notado su estado.

-Sí, eso es cierto- hablo ahora Sirius- incluso aremos fiestas que duraran varios días y llenaremos la casa de juguetes solo para él.

Aquellos que conocían al hombre sabían que si era capaz de dejar bacía su bóveda de Gringotts para conseguirlo. Harry por su parte se sentía feliz por la idea de pasar esos días feliz como cualquier otro chico normal, pero no le agradaba tanto eso que le dieran todo lo que quería y hasta lo que no.

**Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

**—¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

**—Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

-Era eso o recibir unos nabos- comento canuto y los del futuro rieron.

**—¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry**

-Mira nada más, la misma mente retorcida- comentó Marlene y todos comenzaron a reír.

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

-Muchas gracias Hagrid, ese fue un hermoso detalle- dijo con felicidad Lily.

-Y además nos fue muy útil- comento por lo bajo el azabache a sus amigos.

**El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.**

**«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.» Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

-Oh pero que detalle- ironizo Lily,

**—Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

Era increíble como su humor cambiaba de un párrafo al otro, ahora estaba viendo a su hijo con ternura mientras le revolvía el cabello nuevamente.

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

**—¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

-¡Es igual a Arthur!- comentaron al unísono los gemelos Prewett

-Eso no es malo- rebatió Ron haciendo que su padre lo viera con orgullo.

-Por supuesto que no es malo Ron- aseguro su madre- siempre que no tengas un cuarto repleto de cachivaches muggles- felicito a su hijo y reprendió a su esposo en la misma oración.

**—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—. Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

**—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

-¿Un qué?- preguntaron algunos.

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

-Enserio Molly, gracias- le dijo Lily viendo a la mujer.

-De nada querida, ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de mis hijos- hablo la señora Weasley.

-Aunque no sería algo casero- atajo Sirius- a este inútil hasta se le quema el agua- señaló a James que lo vio con rencor mientras algunos reían

-Pero yo si soy muy buena en eso Sirius- le recordó la castaña con una ligera molestia.

-Valla hermanita, igual a nuestra madre- comento Gideon, ya que cada año recibían una bufanda, un gorro o un jersey tejido.

-Sí, solo que en ese tiempo serian jerseys Prewett- apoyo Fabián.

**—Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

**—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

-Ya me está dando hambre- comento Sirius- Remus, ¿me das un chocolate?- pegunto alzando la mano.

-Claro que no canuto- dijo de manea cortante.

-Remus, ¿me das un chocolate?- dijo esta vez Tonks y el licántropo de inmediato le alcanzo uno.

-¡Hey!, ¿por qué ella si le das y no a mí?

-Te recuerdo que estos chocolates nos lo enviaron a nosotros- resalto Remus- así que deja de interrumpir con tus cosas- término haciendo que su amigo se sentara con los brazos cruzados.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

**Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió.**

**Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.**

-Eso… eso es- comenzó James con sorpresa y emoción.

-Creo que si cornamenta amigo- termino canuto

Mientras tanto una idea se comenzó a formar en la mente el anciano director, una disipación como esa se le hacía muy particular, tal vez se podría tratar de una de esas tres antiguas reliquias, cuya búsqueda la había salido tan cara.

**—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

**—¿Qué es?**

-Algo que te será muy útil cachorito- comenzó canuto.

-Me atrevería a decir que es la herencia más valiosa de la familia Potter.-agrego James con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Y de seguro le darás un mejor uso que este par- termino Remus sonriendo.

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

**—Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

Todos sin excepción, quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que decían, muy pocos sabían de la existencia de esa capa.

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

**—¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

Increíble- dijeron muchos al tiempo que Dumbledore afianzaba su feria de la capa, sin duda ese artefacto le sería muy útil a joven Potter.

**—¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él. Decía:**

**_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._**

**_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._**

-Pero quien te la pudo haber enviado- indago Sirius- cornamenta nunca se separa de esa capa.

-Tal vez alguno de ustedes-se aventuró James.

-Pero por lo que hemos leído ninguno de ellos tiene una verdadera participación- dijo Lily con un leve tono de reproche.

-Entones quien puso ser Lis.

-Saldrá en el final del libro- hablo Harry interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Hasta el final!- exclamo el oji gris- no podríamos saltarnos unas hojas y…

-¡No Sirius!- le aseguraron sus amigos Lily, Marlene, los Weasley y los profesores.

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

**—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**—Nada —dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**

-No tengo idea pequeño, y si, era mía- aseguro el azabache- aunque antes también fue de mi padre- agrego.

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

-¡Hay Harry cómo pudiste!- dramatizó Fred.

-¡Y nosotros que te queremos tanto!- lo segundo George.

-¡Compartimos nuestros secretos!- y agrego en un susurro para que solo él lo escuchara- y también a nuestra hermana.

-¡Eres como un hermano para nosotros, y nos lo ocultaste!

-¡¿Por qué Harry?, ¿Por qué?!- terminaron al mismo tempo con falsas lágrimas en los ojos mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza divertidos.

**—¡Feliz Navidad!**

**—¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

**—El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

-Y lo sigo diciendo- aseguro este.

-¡Fred!- le grito la su madre.

**— ¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —Quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

**—Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

-Lo lamento Ron- se disculpó su madre.

-No hay problema mamá- le restó importancia el chico.

**—No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

-Eso es muy ingenioso no Gabián

-Mucho mi querido Fideon- hablaron los gemelo Prewett haciéndolos reír a todos.

**—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

**—¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

**—Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

-Lo siento por eso- se disculpó Percy al recordar lo petulante de su postura en ese tiempo.

-No hay problema bobo- hablo George.

**—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

-En eso tienen mucha razón- comento Bill como el mayor de los hermanos.

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

**Harry no había celebrado en su vida una comida de Navidad como aquélla. Un centenar de pavos asados, montañas de patatas cocidas y asadas, soperas llenas de guisantes con mantequilla, recipientes de plata con una grasa riquísima y salsa de moras, y muchos huevos sorpresa esparcidos por todas las mesas. Estos fantásticos huevos no tenían nada que ver con los flojos artículos de los muggles, que Dudley habitualmente compraba, ni con juguetitos de plástico ni gorritos de papel. **

-Por supuesto que no, nuestras cosas están más elaboradas- aseguro Sirius.

-Y no han visto lo que Fred y yo hemos estado planeando.

-Serán unos artículos de bromas exclusivos para esas fiestas.

-¿Qué son?- peguntaron de inmediato los bromistas.

-Tendrán que esperar a que los inventemos- rebatieron los gemelos Weasley logrando que los otros los vieran con rencor.

Ted continuo relatando como se desarrolló la fiesta, la forma en que los profesores estaban conviviendo entre ellos, de cómo Percy casi se rompe un diente gracias a un sickle de plata dentro del pavo y del beso en la mejilla de Hagrid a McGonagall que termino sonrojándose.

-Solo en contadas ocasiones hemos visto tan relajada a la profesora McGonagall- comentó Remus.

-Pero no es extraño ver a nuestro Hagrid subido de copas- agrego Sirius logrando que el gigante se sonrojara.

-¡Porque no mejor no cierras la boca!- intervino Lily

-Es cierto, tú te has embriagado tres o cuatro veces por cada una de Hagrid- resalto Marlene a lo que al animago no pudo reclamar nada.

**Cuando Harry finalmente se levantó de la mesa, estaba cargado de cosas de las sorpresas navideñas, y que incluían globos luminosos que no estallaban, un juego de Haga Crecer Sus Propias Verrugas y piezas nuevas de ajedrez. Los ratones blancos habían desaparecido, y Harry tuvo el horrible presentimiento de que iban a terminar siendo la cena de Navidad de la Señora Norris.**

-Sería una lástima- comento Tonks que no le gustaba la idea.

**Harry y los Weasley pasaron una velada muy divertida, con una batalla de bolas de nieve en el parque. Más tarde, helados, húmedos y jadeantes, regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para sentarse al lado del fuego. Allí Harry estrenó su nuevo ajedrez y perdió espectacularmente con Ron. Pero sospechaba que no habría perdido de aquella manera si Percy no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo tanto.**

-Lo mejor es siempre jugar tu propio juego- hablo Remus- de esa forma si ganas o pierdes es solo responsabilidad tuya.

-Entonces ¿por qué te molestaste con migo y me hechizaste aquella vez lunático?

-Porque cuando ibas a perder golpeaste el tablero tirándolo a piso, y rompiste varias piezas en magnifico estado, canuto- le recordó a su amigo con voz de reproche.

**Después de un té con bocadillos de pavo, buñuelos, bizcocho borracho y pastel de Navidad, todos se sintieron tan hartos y soñolientos que no podían hacer otra cosa que irse a la cama; no obstante, permanecieron sentados y observaron a Percy, que perseguía a Fred y George por toda la torre Gryffindor porque le habían robado su insignia de prefecto.**

**Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry. **

-Tal vez ahí, pero cuando cambiemos las cosas pasara todas las nocividades con su familia- aseguro James ganándose una mirada de agradecimiento de su hijo.

**Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama, pudo pensar libremente en ello: la capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.**

**Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa.**

-Esto se pondrá bueno- Sirius se tallo las manos por la emoción.

**De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre. Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. «Utilízalo bien», decía la nota.**

**Tenía que probarla. Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se envolvió en la capa. Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras. Era una sensación muy curiosa.**

-Pero es grandiosa al mismo tiempo- hablo James recordando la primera vez que la utilizo.

**«Utilízalo bien.»**

**De pronto, Harry se sintió muy despierto. Con aquella capa, todo Hogwarts estaba abierto para él. **

-Esa es la actitud cachorro.

-Ya sabía que no podías ser un prefecto perfecto- atajo James antes de ver la mirada furiosa de su novia- este digo…

-Mejor no digas nada cornamenta- le recomendó el castaño.

**Mientras estaba allí, en la oscuridad y el silencio, la excitación se apoderó de él. Podía ir a cualquier lado con ella, a cualquier lado, y Filch nunca lo sabría.**

**Ron gruñó entre sueños. ¿Debía despertarlo? Algo lo detuvo. La capa de su padre... Sintió que aquella vez (la primera vez) quería utilizarla solo.**

Harry le envió una mirada de disculpa a su amigo que se la devolvió como diciéndole que no importaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado no se molestaría por una insignificancia como esa.

**Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato.**

**—¿Quién está ahí? —chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada. Anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.**

**¿Adónde iría? De pronto se detuvo, con el corazón palptante, y pensó. Y entonces lo supo. La Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca. **

-¡Noooo!- gritaron con dramatismo dos de los merodeadores- esos genes Evans están tomando el control- continuo el oji gris que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza- auch pelirroja.

-Y la próxima vez será con la varita- le advirtió al hombre

-Teniendo todo Hogwarts para exploras decides ir a la biblioteca- exclamó james y varios chicos del futuro y del pasado les extraño eso.

-Podrías ir a las cocinas, al lago o incluso a la habitación de alguna chica.

-Sirius, tenía solo once años.

-Y eso que cachorro, a los catorce años tu padre y yo ya habíamos perdido la vir…-un fuerte golpe de su amigo lo obligo a guardar silencio- bueno, quiero decir…

-Mejor cierra la boca Black- le dijo la pelirroja con furia, estaban en problemas.

**Iba a poder leer todo lo que quisiera, para descubrir quién era Flamel. **

-A bueno, así la cosa cambia- dijo el azabache mayor con una dulce sonrisa a su novia, pero ella aún estaba molesta.

**La biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry encendió una lámpara para ver la fila de libros. La lámpara parecía flotar sola en el aire y hasta el mismo Harry, que sentía su brazo llevándola, tenía miedo.**

**La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás, Harry levantó la lámpara para leer los títulos.**

-No servirá de mucho- comentó Remus- algunos de esos libros no tienes título y otros más que lo tienen esta escritas con runas u otras lenguas.

-Como sabes eso- pregunto Dora viéndolo a los ojos.

-James y Sirius estudian para ser aurores y yo veía interesante estudiar esos temas con ellos.

-Además siempre es útil tener al cerebro del grupo ahí para ayudarnos- agrego canuto

-Yo opino lo mismo- agrego Ron volteando a ver a Hermione.

-Entonces en el futuro me puedes ayudar a estudiar- hablo la metamorfomaga a Remus.

-Yo también te podría ayudar- dijo Sirius ufanamente.

-Si podrías, pero recuerda que fue Remus quien te enseña a ti- le recordó Lily

**No le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en lenguajes que Harry no conocía. Algunos no tenían títulos. Un libro tenía una mancha negra que parecía sangre. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tal vez se lo estaba imaginando, tal vez no, pero le pareció que un murmullo salía de los libros, como si supieran que había alguien que no debía estar allí.**

-Algo hay de eso- acepto la profesora McGonagall.

**Tenía que empezar por algún lado. Dejó la lámpara con cuidado en el suelo y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado. Lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.**

-¡No!- grito desesperada Lily.

-¿Qué ocurre cario?- pegunto James, quien al igual que muchos otros, la veía con interrogación.

-A no, no es nada- trato de hacerse la desentendida.

-Señorita Evans- le hablo McGonagall con severidad

-Es que ese libro grita cuando lo abren- confeso muy apenada, entonces Ted se apresuró a seguir con la lectura.

**Un grito desgarrador; espantoso, cortó el silencio... ¡El libro gritaba! **

-¿Tu como sabia eso pelirroja?- indagó Sirius sorprendido.

Todos los ojos se posaban sobre la chica que se sentía apenada, eso era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Alice que era su confidente sabía todos los detalles de sus andanzas.

-Bueno, la verdad- comenzó a decir cohibida-no son los únicos que vagabundeaban por las noches- confeso para la sorpresa de todos.

-Pero entonces tu…- James la veía con sorpresa- ¡Lo sabía!, sabía que eras la chica perfecta para mí- agrego con alegría- ¿pero cómo…?

-Tu capa no es la única forma de hacerse invisible- resalto la pelirroja- en cuarto año aprendí a hacer el hechizo, y en ocasiones sacaba libros de biblioteca para leer.

-Pero señorita Evans- dijo McGonagall que la veía como una estudiante más que ejemplar.

-Era solo para complementar mis estudios profesora- se defendió ella.

-Pero ¿cómo lo hacías pelirroja?- interrogo Sirius- es cierto que siempre tenías un libro en las manos, pero nunca te vimos con un libro de la sección prohibida.

-Es porque ella era más discreta que ustedes- les aseguro Alice- tenía su escondite para hacerlo.

-Pero si nosotros conocemos todo el castillo- atajo James.

-¿Alguna vez estuvieron en la sala de menesteres?- les pregunto a los merodeadores.

-No- le respondieron.

-Pues yo si- les confeso- en tercer año estaba escapando de James porque me molestaba para que saliera con él, estaba en el séptimo piso deseando un lugar para esconderme y apareció una puerta de la nada- les relato- me tomo el resto del año averiguar cómo fusionaba y bueno, las veces que me perdía de vista iba a esa habitación para tener un momento libre.

-Pero ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto cornamenta

-Por algo se llamaba "lugar secreto" Potter- resalto Alice quien apenas se enteraba de eso también.

-Ahora si me dejaste sorprendido pelirroja- confeso canuto

-Sí, eres increíble- aseguro el azabache abrazando a la chica y dándole un dulce beso, todo bajo la severa mirada de Minerva McGonagall que seguía sin poder creerlo.

**Harry lo cerró de golpe, pero el aullido continuaba, en una nota aguda, ininterrumpida. Retrocedió y chocó con la lámpara, que se apagó de inmediato. Aterrado, oyó pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, metió el volumen en el estante y salió corriendo. Pasó al lado de Filch casi en la puerta, y los ojos del celador; muy abiertos, miraron a través de Harry. El chico se agachó, pasó por debajo del brazo de Filch y siguió por el pasillo, con los aullidos del libro resonando en sus oídos.**

-Al menos se libró de Filch-comento Ted.

-Pero ahora estarán buscando a alguien que estuvo ahí- hablo Lily- tiene que regresar de inmediato a la torre.

**Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.**

-Te falta reconocer más el terreno Harry- comentó Fred.

-Nosotros te podíamos dar un recorrido.

-Pues yo no me siento mejor de que lo hagan- resalto Molly viendo con reproche a sus hijos.

**—Usted me pidió que le avisara directamente, profesor, si alguien andaba dando vueltas durante la noche, y alguien estuvo en la biblioteca, en la Sección Prohibida.**

**Harry sintió que se le iba la sangre de la cara. Filch debía de conocer un atajo para llegar a donde él estaba, porque el murmullo de su voz se acercaba cada vez más y, para su horror, el que le contestaba era Snape.**

-Otra vez esos dos juntos- comentó sirius- no será que ellos dos.

-Black- reclamo Snape.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma eso es malo, debes escapar de ahí cachorro.

**— ¿La Sección Prohibida? Bueno, no pueden estar lejos, ya los atraparemos.**

**Harry se quedó petrificado, mientras Filch y Snape se acercaban. No podían verlo, por supuesto, pero el pasillo era estrecho y, si se acercaban mucho, iban a chocar contra él. La capa no ocultaba su materialidad.**

Ted relato como el chico fue retoñeciendo hasta llegar a una puerta entre abierta y como logro escapar de Filch y Snape entrando en ese lugar.

**Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.**

-¿No hay nada malo o peligros ahí verdad?- pegunto con preocupación Lily mientras veía a su hijo.

-Bueno- lo pensó un poco- eso depende de las circunstancias- eso tenso un poco a la pelirroja- pero no es nada como el perro de tres cabezas.

Ante eso la pelirroja se relajó un poco y Harry se tensó, sabía que era lo que seguía después de eso.

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.**

Todos escuchaban atentamente.

**Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse.**

Al segundo siguiente Lily comprendo la inscripción y todo el color de su cara se fue de golpe, otro que también había entendió era Remus, que solo pudo expresar un leve "oh no"

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto la peli-rosa que lo alcanzo a oír.

-Mira- saco un pedazo de pergamino y escribió las palabras leídas y luego invirtió el orden, cuando la chica lo leyó comprendió lo que se venía y su pelo pasó de rosa a un azul muy opaco.

El director estaba sorprendido por eso, que estaba haciendo un objeto tan antiguo y potencialmente peligroso en un simple salón en desuso, debía de haber una muy buena explicación para permitir que el espejo estuviera en ese lugar.

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él.**

**Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que veías más gente?- pregunto James nervioso, y es que la forma en que su pelirroja había reaccionado era muy poco común.

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?**

-Es imposible, de ser así habrías sentido a alguno de ellos cuando entraste- hablo Sirius sin entender lo que ocurría.

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos», pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. **

La Lily frente ellos estaba soltando lagrimas ante la descripción, James no terminaba de entender que pasaba, pero esa era la descripción de su novia, y si estaba ahí, el hombre que estaba junto a ella en el espejo debía ser…

**El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

-No, no puede ser- logro articulas Sirius sin poderlo creer.

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

**— ¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

Eso fue más de lo que podían soportar, los Potter comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente abrazados el uno al otro, Sirius apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos negando una y otra vez, Andrómeda y Molly lloraban abrazadas por sus esposos y Tonks estaba siendo consolada por Remus que tenía al pequeño Teddy que no entendía que pasaba, Astoria soltaba lagrimas silenciosas sobre el pecho de Draco que no daba crédito a lo que oía y se sintió mal por las burlas que había hecho respecto a eso, Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados juntos viendo a su amigo con pena, Ginny también estaba mal y deseaba abrázalo, pero saco fuerzas para hacer que el azabache fuera con sus padres mientras lo gemelos se acercaban a ella para consolarla.

En cuanto Harry estuvo frente a ellos estos lo abrazaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho con alguien, podían sentir un dolor profundo dentro de ellos al no poder esta con su amado hijo, se sentía mal, se sentían furioso, se sentían tristes. Y todos en el gran comedor no se encontraban mejor que ellos.

Snape estaba sorprendido, no creía que fuera precisamente eso lo que viera en el espejo (pues el también entendió la inscripción) aunque una parte de él quería negarlo, también estaba sintiendo pena por el joven

En la mesa de los profesores McGonagall soltaba lagrimas silenciosas mientras Dumbledore veía con impresión al chico, a pesar del infierno de vida por el que había pasado seguía siendo alguien puro de corazón, algo que incluso él no logro ser.

Después de poco menos de una hora en que se lograron calmar, Arthur continúo con la lectura.

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

Esa última frase hizo que todas las mujeres soltaran renovadas lágrimas de tristeza.

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

Los Potter abrazaron con renovadas fuerzas a su hijo, en ese preciso momento ellos podían sentir exactamente lo mismo que estaba escrito en el libro

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

-Mi bebe- sollozo Lily- como quisiera estar ahí, pero no creo que debas volver.

A toda respuesta el chico le sonrió dulcemente haciéndole entender que comprendía lo que quería decir.

**—Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

**—Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

**—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

-Aun no entiendes el significado de la inscripción cierto- comentó Lily.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con que nos vea en el espejo?

-Usa la cabeza cornamenta- le acuso Remus pasándole el pergamino que escribió para Dora

-Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse, esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo- leyó en voz alta para todo el comedor.

Después de eso todos pudieron comprender la magia que despedía el espejo, y nuevas lagrimas se agolparon en varios ojos ya que se dieron cuenta que lo Harry había visto, era solamente el deseo proveniente del corazón de un niño huérfano de once años.

**—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

**—Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

Lily negaba con la cabeza al escuchar esa parte, eso no era nada bueno para su hijo.

**— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

**—Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

**— ¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

Varios de los presentes, en especial los amigos y familiares del azabache, les desagrado la insistencia que mostraba el chico para encontrar el espejo, sentía que eso no era algo nada positivo para él.

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más.**

**Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

**—Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo.**

**Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

**— ¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

-No lo ara, su corazón no deseara lo mismo que tu- razono Remus logrando que Ron se sonrojara un poco al recordar lo que vio.

**—No puedo ver nada.**

**— ¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

**—Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

**—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

Todos los Weasley se preguntaban qué era lo que había visto en el espejo.

**— ¡Mírame! —dijo.**

**— ¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

**—No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy delegado!**

-Ósea como- dijeron muchos

**— ¿Cómo?**

**—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de quidditch!**

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

-Ese es tu mayor deseo- interrogo Bill.

-Tenía solo once años, no puedes pedir mucho de mí- se defendió.

**—¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

**—¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

**—Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

**—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

**—No me empujes.**

-No deberían pelearse- comentó Ginny- y más por una estupidez como esa.

-Fue una de la pocas veces que lo hemos hecho, no puedes pedir que todo sea perfecto- atajo Ron.

-Aun así me parecen algo inmaduros.

-Hermione, teníamos once años- se defendió Harry.

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

**—¡Rápido!**

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la Señora Norris aparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**—No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

-Eso es tener sentido común- comento Charlie aprobatoriamente.

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

**— ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

**—No.**

**— ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

**—No... ve tú...**

-Ya entendí- dijo de pronto Lily sorprendiendo a muchos.

-¿Que entendiste Lily?- pregunto su novio.

-Harry dijo que era peligrosos según las circunstancias- recordó la pelirroja- ahora entiendo lo peligroso que puede ser ese espejo.

Harry la vio con ternura al saber que ella lo comprendía, aunque era de los pocos que lo hacían, varios estudiantes tanto del pasado como del futuro se seguían preguntando cual era ese peligro de que hablaran.

**—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

**— ¿Por qué no?**

**—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norris andan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

-No es común verte de esa forma Ronnie- hablo Fred para aligerar el ambiente.

-Sí, el serio y responsable del grupo- apoyo George

-Oh cállense ustedes dos

**—Pareces Hermione.**

**—Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores. **

-Si fuera por razones diferentes no me molestaría- comento james para bajar la tensión.

**Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.**

**Excepto...**

Todos se tensaron ante lo que pudiera pasar.

**—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

-¿Quién es?- interrogaron varios con cierto miedo.

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

**—No... no lo había visto, señor.**

**—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía**

De hecho todos los cercanos a Harry se sentían aliviados, por lo menos parecía que en esa ocasión no saldría castigado.

**—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

**—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

**—Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

**—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

**—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

-Usted estuvo ahí esa noche-pregunto Ron.

-Puede ser joven Weasley- comento ya que eso aún no ocurría.

**— ¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

**—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore**

-Sí, ya Lis se encargó de ilustrarnos en el tema- comento el azabache haciendo que la joven se sonrojara y besándola en la mejilla.

**—Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

**—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

-Solo un poco profesor- respondió el chico del futuro con media sonrisa.

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

**—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

**—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. **

-¿Eso es cierto Ron?- pregunto Bill que decía lo que todos pensaban.

-En ese tiempo sí, pero desde entonces he cambiado un poco- respondió.

-Y si en este momento te toparas con el espejo, ¿qué verías en él?- aventuro Charlie.

Ron se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y de forma automática le dio una rápida mirada a Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado, luego devolvió la vista a sus hermanos y respondió "a ustedes que les interesa", pero la verdad era que todos pudieron ver la reacción del pelirrojo, tal vez si o tal vez no la viera a ella, pero sin duda era algo muy deseado por él.

**Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

Ahora que Dumbledore lo planteaba así, todos sabían e incluso hasta les pareció obvio el peligro potencia que ese enigmático espejo representaba.

**—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

-Profesor, ¿qué quiso decir con eso de "estar preparado si lo volvía a ver"?- interrogo Lily- en primer lugar ni siquiera debió de haberlo encontrado la primera vez.

-Me temo señorita Evans, que tendremos que esperar a que a lectura continúe- dijo el director que se estaba haciendo sus conjeturas.

**Harry se puso de pie.**

**—Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

**— ¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

**— ¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana.**

Varios comenzaron a reír por contestación del ansiado, y otros se quedaron extrañados de que le dijera tal disparate.

**Harry lo miró asombrado.**

**—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

-Sin duda fue muy personal- comento Lily acomodándose en su lugar- hay muchas cosas que te tendré que enseñar- le dijo con cierto tono de reprimenda.

Dumbledore miro en dirección al joven Potter que miraba a la que sería su madre y pudo ver algo peculiar en su rostro, entonces una ligera duda se instauró en el anciano, sería posible que él supiera algo acerca de su desastrosos pasado..


End file.
